Traducción: Of Quills and Serpents
by Luna Lunatica Friki
Summary: Adela Lancaster es la típica Ravenclaw. Bateadora (como le gusta recordar), comelibros (VIVAN LOS LIBROS) y tiene una ligera (oh, deja de juzgar. Estás celoso de que tu cerebro no se llame Numberita) obsesión con los números. Añade un hermano idiota, dos estúpidos Slytherins, un hombre lobo sediento de sangre, las intenciones vengativas de un duende y tienes un año... interesante.
1. Caritas y gráciles aterrizajes

**Enlace al Original: ** s/ (8774188) /(1)/ Of-Quills-and-Serpents

**Autor: **quillstrike

**Traducción: **Luna Lunática

**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece, todo es propiedad de **J. K. Rowling** y el fic es original de **quillstrike**, yo sólo lo **traduzco**.

**Resumen: **Adela Lancaster es la típica Ravenclaw. Es bateadora (como le gusta recordar a la gente), comelibros (VIVAN LOS LIBROS) y tiene una ligera (oh, deja de juzgar. Estás celoso de que tu cerebro no se llame Numberita) obsesión con los números. A eso añade un hermano idiota, dos estúpidos Slytherins, un hombre lobo sediento de sangre, las intenciones vengativas de un duende y tienes un año... interesante.

**Actualizaciones: **una vez a la semana, los martes.

**N/T: **¡Hola! Hoy empiezo una nueva traducción y con muchas ganas. Pensaba dejarla para más adelante pero como tengo la mitad del fic traducido (20 capítulos adelantados me parece bastante), decidí que podía empezar con ella.

Debo decir que me encanta este fic. Hay muchas cosas buenas en este fic. Los personajes son buenísimos, bien caracterizados (especialmente Adela, la adoro), la trama es divertida pero también hay acción y algo de misterio, y sorpresas en cuanto a malos jaja Me encanta, simplemente me encanta.

Espero que disfrutéis también con este fic, ¡a leer!

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

**"De pijamas con caritas sonrientes y gráciles aterrizajes"**

—¡ADELA!

_Blargh._ Me moví un poco, sonriendo suavemente mientras la acogedora tela de mi gruesa manta me envolvía en un agradable calor.

—¡ADELA!

Esta vez el grito fue más alto, llegando la última sílaba a octavas inhumanas. Hice una mueca, dándome la vuelta y echando sobre mi cabeza mi almohada rosa con princesas estampadas. No me juzguéis, la tengo desde los cuatro años.

—ADELA, SI NO BAJAS EN ESTE INSTANTE, MANDARÉ A SETH A POR TI.

Bueno, eso me levantó. Gruñendo con tristeza, me arrastré hasta lo que parecía una posición medianamente erguida, con los brazos temblorosos bajo el pijama tratando de mantener mi peso. Después de unos segundos, me dejé caer, con los brazos a los costados.

Bueno. Iros a la mierda vosotros también, brazos.

No es como si yo pesase tanto... ¡deja de mirarme así! Sólo me comí tres brownies de chocolate. De una sola vez. DEJA DE JUZGAR, ¿VALE? SOY BATEADORA. BA-TEA-DO-RA. COMO CUANDO DICES PEGAR GENTE. HASTA LA MUERTE.

Sólo bromeaba. Más o menos.

—¡ADELA LANCASTER, MUEVE TU CULO HASTA AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

Oh. Bien. Me preparé para dar un grácil salto desde mi cama.

Tres... Dos... Uno...

Ay. Mi pie de alguna manera se quedó atrapado entre las sábanas rosadas, girando mi cuerpo hacia delante y hacia mí misma a toda velocidad, acercándome al suelo de roble alarmantemente rápido.

Uf. Me pregunto cuál fue mi trayectoria. Parecía haber hecho un arco de alrededor de 120 grados. Lo que era extraño, teniendo en cuenta mi distancia a la cama. Recorrí las tablas del suelo, a sabiendas de que cada una medía alrededor de un tercio de un metro de largo. Había alrededor de 3.5 centímetros de distancia entre la pata más a la izquierda de la cama blanca y mi pie derecho, es decir... Había caído a una distancia de alrededor de 20,5 centímetros. ¡Eh!¡Eso eran 5,3 centímetros más que ayer!

Con la sensación de haber logrado algo, me puse de pie, tratando de sacudirme las motas de polvo que se aferraban a mi pijama de caritas sonrientes estampadas. Vale. ¿Qué dijimos sobre juzgar? PARA YA. ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE TÚ TAMBIÉN TIENES UN PIJAMA CON CARITAS SONRIENTES.

_Slam._

La puerta se abrió, revelando a un chico bastante alto de unos dieciséis años. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. El chico sonrió con malicia, agachándose y tensando los músculos.

—Seth —empecé, con un tono de advertencia y llevando los brazos delante de mí, formando algo parecido a un escudo protector.

—¡_Gritodeguerra_! —rugió, saltando en un movimiento que era casi demasiado rápido para entender. Estúpidos cazadores con sus reflejos estúpidamente rápidos. La parte de mi cerebro que siempre está haciendo cálculos —me refiero a ella como Numberita. Oh, cállate. Sólo estás celoso de que tu cerebro no sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para tener un nombre— juzgó que debía moverse a una velocidad de alrededor de 20 metros por hora, mientras se precipitaba hacia mí.

¿Podemos tomarnos un segundo para hablar de lo estúpido que es mi hermano?¿_Gritodeguerra_?¿En serio? Ni siquiera puede pensar en un grito de guerra real, por lo que simplemente dice la frase y punto. Cómo es que estoy emparentada con él, por no hablar de que soy su gemela, me desconcierta. Tengo la teoría de que era un huérfano adoptado por mis padres. Seguramente fue adoptado por lástima. No importa el hecho de que compartiese el pelo dorado de mis padres y sus ojos azules... mientras que soy yo la que tiene el pelo castaño y los ojos de color avellana. Genética. Estoy segura de que mis padres tienen genes recesivos de... Oh, cierto. Hermano enloquecido corriendo a toda velocidad hacia mí.

Adela = en peligro.

Entonces, algo de mis instintos bateadores salieron a la superficie y agarré el objeto más cercano a mí —a saber, una fea tiara de zafiros que algún pariente me había dado por mi último cumpleaños— y lo lancé con todas mis fuerzas.

La tiara golpeó el pecho de mi hermano con un sonido seco, y rebotó a una velocidad inferior a la mitad de la original. Nos detuvimos mientras examinábamos la diadema, mirando el metal abollado dubitativos. Las incrustaciones de zafiros aún brillaban ostentosamente, cada uno de ellos gritando "estirada sangrepura".

—Mmm... ¿_ups_?—dije. Seth puso los ojos en blanco, golpeándome en la cabeza a la vez. _Auch._ ¿Y si hubiera dañado alguna de mis neuronas?

Lo miré, lanzando la tiara a algún lugar detrás de mí. Fui vagamente consciente de que había caído en el suelo, por el fuerte sonido que hizo al aterrizar en la madera dura. Doble _ups_. Mi intención era tirarla en la cama... Debía haber calculado mal el ángulo. Sacudiendo la cabeza con cansancio, Seth dijo:

—Mamá está de un humor horrible. Dice que tenemos que irnos... —Seth comprobó el reloj de plata que rodeaba su muñeca izquierda— ahora, en realidad, si queremos llegar al andén a tiempo —Me miró, con la boca curvándose en una sonrisa burlona.

Eh, debo decir que creo que Seth hizo una apuesta en algún momento de cuarto que estipulaba que debía burlarse de algo cuarenta veces en dos clases. Creo que ganó veinte galeones durante ese año. Sacad vuestras propias conclusiones…

Seguí su mirada, mirando mi pijama de caritas sonrientes y me di cuenta repentinamente de la forma en que mi pelo castaño estaba enmarañado, convirtiéndose en algo parecido a un animal rabioso.

Risita.

Lo miré fijamente, con la boca formando una mueca poco atractiva. Estaba... ¿se reía de mi apariencia?

Fruncí el ceño, resoplando furiosamente.

—Bueno, si me disculpas —empecé, moviendo la nariz con arrogancia. Eh, fíjate, todas esas clases de mamá para que me comporte como una dama realmente servían para algo. Giré sobre mis talones y caminé —no, me deslicé— con gracia hasta la puerta que conducía a mi cuarto de baño. Me felicité a mí misma —_ja_, eso le enseñará—. Crucé el baño fríamente, haciendo una ligera mueca cuando mis pies tocaron el frío mármol.

Debería hablar con alguien sobre el calentamiento del suelo o algo así. Debe haber un hechizo para eso.

Extendí la mano tentativamente para tocar mi pelo, haciendo una mueca ante mi pálido reflejo. Estaba, literalmente, a lo afro. Seguro que patearía a Dominique Weasley del top de los "Solteros más Codiciados" de la revista Corazón de Bruja... No es que yo leyera cosas tan frívolas como esa revista. Mmm. Cambiando de tema...

Los círculos oscuros ensombrecían mis ojos que parecían sin vida. Genial.

—¡_Gritodeguerra_! —Oh, Merlín. Ni siquiera valía la pena resistirse a estas alturas.

Seth entró en el cuarto de baño, estrellando la puerta contra los azulejos con inscripciones detrás de ella. A este ritmo, Padre iba a tener que reemplazar cada puerta de la mansión.

—Los Malfoy están aquí. ¡Es hora de irse! —dijo alegremente, sintiendo una sádica alegría de que yo tuviese la misma pinta que un muggle sin hogar.

—Pero...pero... —protesté débilmente, señalando el desastre que era mi pelo.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Honestamente, mujer, ¿eres una bruja o no?

Antes de que pudiera protestar, sacó su varita de pluma de fénix del bolsillo de atrás (mamá siempre decía que un día se iba a hacer explotar el culo si seguía guardándola ahí. A Seth no le importaba) y la sacudió de cualquier manera sobre mi pelo.

—¡Seth, no!

Demasiado tarde. Chispas plateadas se dispararon desde la punta de su varita, haciendo un giro rápido en el aire —Merlín, hasta la magia de Seth se comportaba como él— antes de dispararse hacia mi pelo. Sentí una extraña sensación de frescor, casi como si me hubieran tirado encima un cubo con hielo.

—¿Y bien? —pregunté. Su boca se arqueó, los ojos fijos en mi pelo—. ¿Qué pasa?—le pregunté, entrando en pánico.

_Si ha transformado mi pelo en una rata o algo, juro que..._

—¡Es de color verde! —gritó alegremente.

¿Qué?

Hice un giro de 180º, enfrentándome al gran espejo que colgaba en la pared de la derecha.

Santo...

Miré mi reflejo, horrorizada por lo que veía. Mi pelo era verde —ni siquiera un verde oscuro, en plan bosque, no, obviamente eso sería mucho pedir. Era de un horrible verde neón—y todavía era un lío enredado.

Siseé, entrecerrando los ojos. Mis manos se cerraron en puños, mis instintos de bateadora comenzaron a tomar el control de nuevo.

—Seth. Gideon. Lancaster.

Sonrió tímidamente, abriendo mucho los ojos al ver la expresión asesina en mi cara.

—Vamos, vamos, Adela... No eres una Slytherin, ¿recuerdas? Ravenclaw. Las Ravenclaw son chicas buenas. Vuelve a... ¡Ah!—Dejó escapar un grito muy femenino. _Ja._ Que las chicas se enteraran de esto, tal vez entonces dejarían de acosarme para obtener información sobre él.

Me lancé sobre él, levantando el puño para darle un buen golpe en el pecho.

—Tú—golpe—. Idiota—golpe—. Asqueroso—golpe—. Gilipollas—golpe.

—Oye, ¿estáis listos? Vuestra madre parece a punto de... ¡Eh!¡Tu pelo es verde! —dijo una voz familiar —demasiado familiar— desde la puerta.

Mi puño se detuvo en mitad de su trayectoria mientras respiraba pesadamente al lado de Seth, que miraba sonriente a Scorpius. Vale, ¿qué pasa con todos estos Slytherin riéndose a mi costa? No me gusta, muchas gracias.

—Cállate —susurré mirando mis pies.

Puso los ojos en blanco, moviendo hacia mí su varita de color ceniza tranquilamente. Sentí otro hormigueo, esta vez asemejándose a la sensación de envolver una toalla áspera alrededor de la piel desnuda.

Mi pijama se había transformado en unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta azul. Ropa muggle.

—Scorpius, mamá me matará si llevo esto —le dije lacónicamente, tirando de la atrocidad de color azul claro que envolvía mi torso.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Si quieres puedes volver a tu pijama de caritas sonrientes, yo me encargo —dijo, moviendo la varita para revertir el hechizo.

—¡No! —grité.

Él sonrió con aire de suficiencia, guardando la varita. Fruncí el ceño, golpeando a Seth para descargar algo de mi ira.

—¡Eh!

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras me acercaba a la mesilla de noche y agarraba mi varita. Sacudiéndola, mandé al baúl de madera de cerezo, que reposaba a los pies de mi cama, en dirección al carruaje que sabía que nos estaba esperando a las puertas de la mansión.

¿Qué? ¡Deja de mirarme así! Oh, estoy segura de que tú también haces magia en casa. No es como si el Ministerio pudiese hacer algo al respecto. El dinero de mis padres (y sus conexiones) eran más que suficientes para bloquear cualquier rastreador del Ministerio no deseado, muchas gracias.

Haciendo caso omiso de los dos idiotas ineptos que en ese momento estaban detrás de mí, me dirigí resueltamente hacia el carruaje negro y dorado que me esperaba. Oh, Merlín. Parecía que todo el mundo había ido a despedirnos. El señor Malfoy se quedó en silencio, rodeando la cintura de su esposa, la ex Astoria Greengrass. Los Malfoy eran viejos amigos de la familia Lancaster, su amistad podía ser rastreada durante generaciones. Era un milagro que no nos hubiésemos relacionado más… estrechamente, pero los Lancaster y los Malfoy habían permanecido siempre estrictamente como amigos.

Padre tamborileaba con el pie impacientemente, comprobando su reloj dorado, reliquia de los Lancaster, cada pocos segundos. Mi madre, la ex Genevieve Black, se puso de pie, con los brazos cruzados y su delicada boca formando una mueca de desaprobación. Oh, oh. Sonreí ampliamente hacia ellos antes de lanzarme a toda velocidad hacia el coche.

—¡Hola! ¡Adiós! —dije, luchando por abrir la puerta.

—¡Adela Lancaster! ¿Qué le pasa a tu pelo? —gritó alguien desde el otro lado de la bien cerrada, y atrancada, puerta del carruaje. Rápidamente cerré los ojos, fingiendo dormir.

—Sé que estás despierta.

—Cállate, Seth —le dije, sin molestarme en abrir los ojos.

Kings Cross estaba a unas dos horas y treinta y dos minutos de distancia, a unos 250 km de la mansión. 92 minutos demasiado cerca de esos dos idiotas. Divertido.

Decidí que les maldeciría si alguno de ellos estaba demasiado cerca de tocarme.

Abrí mi ojo derecho ligeramente al no escuchar ni un solo sonido por parte de ellos. Estaban compitiendo en lo que parecía ser un violento juego de guerra de pulgares, tanto que sus caras estaban rojas por la concentración. Puse los ojos en blanco, captando la imagen de mi pelo de color verde por el rabillo del ojo.

Idiotas. Todos ellos. Con el ceño fruncido ferozmente, me volví decididamente lejos de ellos, mirando con determinación el paisaje que pasaba ante nosotros.

—Oh, Adela —comenzó Scorpius después de unos minutos de tenso silencio.

Me volví para mirarles.

Él parpadeó, sorprendido por mi ira. ¿Qué? ¿Realmente pensó que no estaría enfadada después de que mi pelo se hubiese vuelto verde?

Seth le dio un golpecito y susurró en voz demasiado alta:

—Siempre supe que debería haber ido a Slytherin.

Mi ceño se profundizó y espeté:

—¿Qué?

—Oh. Eh, bien, sí. Vamos a recoger a Albus por el camino. No quiere ir con _ellos _—dijo, con la voz llena de desprecio.

Scorpius, y el resto de los Malfoy, siempre habían odiado a todos los Potter/Weasley. Algo sobre no sé qué de un hurón. De todos modos, Scorpius y Seth hicieron una excepción con Potter. Crearon su amistad en primer año, cuando Potter fue colocado en Slytherin (para gran sorpresa de todos… aunque recuerdo que el señor Malfoy estuvo inusualmente alegre, murmurando durante dos días y cada dos por tres "Chúpate esa, Potter"). Francamente, yo no entendía por qué. No me importaba todo eso del clan Potter-Weasley. Era sólo a Potter —sabes de quién estoy hablando. No me hagas decir su nombre— al que no podía soportar. De hecho, era peor que Seth. Y eso es decir mucho.

—¡Oh, mira, ya estamos aquí! —gritó Seth en voz alta, estirando el cuello para mirar por la ventana. Le imité involuntariamente, encontrándome (desafortunadamente) con la familiar estructura de la casa de los Potter.

Resoplé, cruzando los brazos tercamente mientras Scorpius y Seth saltaban del carruaje para ir con el chico. Tan pronto como se fueron, agarré mi varita y la dirigí a mi pelo. ¡Vamos, tenía que ser capaz de arreglarlo! No podía hacer frente a todo el colegio así. Simplemente no podía.

—Cambia, maldita sea. ¡Jodido pelo del demonio! ¡_Ja_! ¡Eso no te ha gustado, ¿eh?! ¡Mucho cuidado! ¡Estoy a punto de lanzarme contra ti con todo mi poder de bateadora! _Argh_. ¡Sólo cambia de una jodida vez! —grité con rabia, golpeando mi cabeza con la varita.

—Mmm… ¿Adela? —dijo una voz vacilante a mi derecha.

Oh, genial. Simplemente genial.

Me volví lentamente, sonriendo de manera dulce.

—¿Qué? —le susurré en voz baja, mirando a los ojos a un sorprendido Seth.

—No… No es nada.

—Eso es lo que pensé —murmuré, cruzándome con los ojos satisfechos de Potter, antes de apartar la mirada deliberadamente.

Vaya. ¿Ni un solo comentario sarcástico por parte de Potter? Tal vez este viaje no sería tan ma…

—Tu hermana está loca.

Fantástico.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :D Espero que me dejéis un review, aunque sea pequeñito, comentándome qué os ha parecido :D

Ahora que puedo explayarme a gusto, quiero aclarar un par de cosas. Las parejas van a estar más o menos claras aunque primero debe haber un desarrollo en el carácter de Adela, en sus relaciones con los demás. También habrá Rose/Scorpius, pero no cobrarán gran importancia como pareja. Como habéis visto, Adela es algo... peculiar, pero más adelante veréis que tiene verdadera personalidad, una razón para su comportamiento. No es un personaje plano, puedo decirlo :)

Este fic tiene una secuela que también traduciré, pero de esto hablaremos más adelante y si os gusta el fic.

Nos veremos el martes que viene, espero que os haya gustado :D

_Luna Lunática a 01/07/2014_


	2. 500 botellas de cerveza de mantequilla

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertence, todo es propiedad de **J. K. Rowling**. La idea original del fic es de **quillstrike**, yo sólo hago la **traducción.**

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

**"Quinientas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla"**

—Mm… Seis.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡Es por lo menos un ocho!

—Sois idiotas. Es un siete, sin duda.

Iba a matar a alguien. Lo más probable era que matase al muchacho de pelo rubio, de alrededor de uno ochenta de altura, más o menos (ha pasado un tiempo desde que obligué a Seth a someterse a una medición. No me escucha cuando le digo que es en nombre del progreso), que tenía al lado. No sabía cómo… Tal vez lo hiciera con mi viejo Bessie una vez que lo tuviera de vuelta. Por alguna razón, Wood, el actual capitán del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw, me lo confiscó al final de la temporada. Algo sobre peligrosas tendencias asesinas y no querer ser responsable… Pura basura, si me preguntas. Por supuesto, rara vez alguien lo hace.

Oh, ¿que quién es Bessie? El viejo Bessie es mi excelente y práctico bate. Para mis obligaciones como bateadora. Sólo por si os lo preguntabais.

De todos modos, los tres idiotas (oh, ese era un buen nombre para ellos) habían abandonado su coro de "Quinientas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla en la escoba; quinientas cervezas de mantequilla…", etc. (que me dio ganas de golpearme la cabeza contra la portezuela del coche varias veces, pero me contuve, no quería correr el riesgo de perder parte de mi preciosa inteligencia) para empezar un juego totalmente sexista: ¡evaluar a las inocentes chicas de Hogwarts! Honestamente, esto sucede todos los años. Y todos los años en torno a estas fechas, pierdo el gusto por los tíos. Hmm… tal vez haya una conexión ahí.

_Nah_. No creo que sea esa la razón.

Eso fue sarcasmo, por si no te habías dado cuenta. Después de todo, no eres un Ravenclaw. No estoy segura de que tu intelecto esté a la par con mi CI.

Mmm… Cambiando de tema.

¿Dónde estábamos? Ah, claro. Scorpius + Potter + Seth = cerdos sexistas.

Casi me daban ganas de ir a ver si los tíos de Gryffindor eran mejores (ya sabes, por el bien de la investigación). Casi. No estaba por la labor de hacerme amiga de alguno de los amables, y sin embargo molestos, Hufflepuffs. Merlín me ayude si alguna vez llego a ese punto de locura.

—¿Qué pasa con Weasley?

—¿Cuál de ellas?

Qué buen chiste. Desternillante. Oh, qué brillante broma. Debe haberle costado mucho llegar a eso. Disparé a Seth una mirada antes de volverme con altivez, mirando por la ventana hacia el mismo paisaje de siempre. Otro. Árbol. _Matadme_. Ese fue el árbol número 734 hasta el momento, 735 si cuentas el que estaba a medio crecer hacía 34 kilómetros.

—Rose —fue la respuesta sin aliento, 63 segundos después de patética risa.

—¡Eh! —Ahí venía la réplica descontenta de Potter—. Mucho cuidado. Es mi pequeña prima.

Ah, así que ahora protestaba. No le escuché hacerlo en absoluto cuando clasificaban a Claire Parkinson unos 6183 segundos antes. No es que yo les estuviese prestando atención. No, sólo observaba estos… maravillosos árboles.

—Sí, por dos meses —se rió Seth entre dientes. Resistí el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco por vigésimo séptima vez hasta el momento.

Fue difícil, pero me contuve. Merezco una galleta por eso, ¿no? ¿NO? DAME UNA MALDITA GALLETA O JURO QUE TRAERÉ AL VIEJO BESSIE.

Mamá dice que mis tendencias homicidas son un poco preocupantes. He usado Numberita —¿quién es Numberita? No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado. Mira, esta es la razón por la que no estás en Ravenclaw: Numberita es mi cerebro. ¿Lo pillas? Bueno— y he deducido que mientras la gente me de comida o me la ofrezca, no tendrán nada que temer. En realidad, es culpa de ellos, que me cabrean. No puedo evitarlo si son molestos.

Scorpius, que había estado extrañamente tranquilo por el momento (por lo general es él el primero en dar una calificación, normalmente bastante entusiasta —un nueve o un diez—. Me preocupo por él a veces. Es un poco… liberal con sus relaciones), dijo:

—Seth, para.

Parpadeé y mi cabeza se movió involuntariamente hacia ellos.

Numberita dio una voltereta a la vez que yo sumaba dos más dos. A Scorpius le encanta el juego de calificar. Es un cerdo machista. Sólo hay una razón por la que una persona cambiaría de esa forma tan drástica. Por lo tanto, el Servicio de Inteligencia de Adela concluyó que a Scorpius le gustaba Rose.

—¡Te gusta Rose! —farfullé, mi boca formando una sonrisa alegre. ¡Finalmente había conseguido material de chantaje!

Ya sabes, es realmente increíble que el Sombrero Seleccionador no me pusiera en Slytherin. Para Padre también fue una sorpresa. Me amenazó con desheredarme por un tiempo pero Madre le convenció de lo contrario. El Sombrero Seleccionador había dicho algo sobre que "la locura no equipara a la crueldad"… Obviamente, el Sombrero Seleccionador tenía que ponerme en Ravenclaw por mi excepcional inteligencia.

_Duh. _

Scorpius se había sonrojado, su usualmente pálido (En serio. Ese muchacho es un albino o algo así. O un vampiro. Cualquiera de las dos opciones es válida) rostro se había coloreado. Seth me dio un empujón (tiene que dejar de hacer eso), riendo.

—Oh, Adela —dijo condescendientemente. Idiota estúpido. Yo contengo más neuronas en el dedo meñique que él en todo el cuerpo. Oh, cállate. Sé que eso no tiene sentido —. A Scorpius no le gusta Rose, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Eh, ¿estás insinuando que mi prima no es atractiva?

Seth se detuvo. _JAJAJAJAJA_. Trata de escabullirte de esa, Lancaster. Di que sí y te arriesgas a la ira de Potter por no encontrar a su prima atractiva. Di que no y arriésgate a la ira de Potter por encontrarla atractiva.

_MUAJAJAJAJA. _

—¡Oh, mira! ¡Ya estamos aquí! _¡Kbay!*_ —gritó Seth jovialmente, gateando sobre mi regazo para llegar a la puerta. Uf. El chico pesa. Manipuló la cerradura por un momento antes de abrir la puerta como un psicópata—. ¡Ajá!

Saltó, con su pesado baúl a cuestas. Miré hacia atrás, al rostro contrariado de Potter. Me sonreí a mí misma antes de aterrizar suavemente en el pavimento del estacionamiento de Kings Cross. ¡Éxito! No caí sobre mi cara.

Felicitándome, me di la vuelta para sacar mi baúl del carro. Dos manos ásperas me empujaron hacia delante, haciéndome caer sobre el suelo de grava. _Auch_. Fruncí el ceño, luchando por ponerme de pie. Primero el pelo, luego el estúpido juego de calificación, ¿y ahora esto? Ya era suficiente.

—¡Potter, prepárate a morir! —grité antes de abordarle.

—¿Qué?

—¡_Gritodeguerra_! —volví a gritar, tomando la idea de Seth. Se desplomó en el suelo bajo mi peso, luchando por quitarme de encima. Agarrando el objeto más cercano (un rollo de pergamino que había caído del baúl de Seth en su prisa por escapar), empecé a golpear la cara de Potter con él.

—Toma. Eso. Tú. Maldito. Estúpido —murmuré, golpeando con fuerza su rostro.

—¡Qué alguien me quite de encima a esta chiflada! —gritó, luchando por poner su rostro fuera de mi alcance. _Jejeje_. Sabía que esos bizcochos adicionales serían muy útiles —¡Eh! Sólo yo puedo opinar sobre mi peso. Tú no tienes ese permiso. ¡Deja de juzgarme!

De todos modos, ¿dónde estábamos?

Ah, sí. Vencer a Potter. Realmente es una buena forma de aliviar el estrés. Se lo recomiendo a cualquiera. Tal vez lo debería patentar: "¡El famoso remedio de Adela!" O tal vez, "Golpear Potters cura enfermedades". Mmm… Voy a tener que trabajar en ello.

—Eh… ¿señorita? —dijo una voz vacilante detrás de mí.

—¿Qué? —escupí, con mi pelo verde elevándose (de una manera muy atractiva, estoy segura) alrededor de mi cara y cubriéndome los ojos.

—¿Está bien?

Tiré del pelo que tenía delante de la cara, me lo metí tras las orejas y miré hacia arriba. Un hombre aterrorizado y de aspecto muggle, vestido con lo que debía ser el uniforme de empleados de la estación, me miraba sin saber qué hacer. Una protesta débil venía de abajo, probablemente Potter quejándose de que el muggle me preguntase a mí si estaba bien y no a la persona que estaba siendo golpeada.

Sonreí alegremente, sacudiéndome el pelo sobre el hombro. O al menos lo intenté. Mi pelo estaba aún en esa etapa de inmovilidad, así que sólo se tambaleó un poco.

No importa.

—Estoy perfectamente bien, gracias. No necesito un muggle interfiriendo en mis asuntos.

El muggle parpadeó, mirándome confundido. Puse los ojos en blanco; honestamente, los muggles en estos días… Lancé una mirada rápida a Potter antes de levantarme como pude. Desempolvé mi blusa antes de sonreír con dulzura al muggle.

—¡Bien, me voy!

Me agaché para agarrar el tirador de mi baúl exageradamente pesado, y me medio contoneé y medio caminé hacia la entrada de la estación.

Tres… Dos… Uno…

—¡Señorita, déjeme ayudarla con eso! —Sonreí con suficiencia antes de darme la vuelta, mi cara cuidadosamente desprovista de mis verdaderas emociones. En serio, yo habría sido una gran Slytherin. Estúpido Sombrero Seleccionador.

Quiero decir… no es que yo quiera estar en esa Casa. Esa era la Casa de los perdedores. ¡Sí! ¡Eso es todo, un montón de perdedores estúpidos! Todos estaban celosos de mí. _Ja._

—¡Muy bien, entonces! —dije alegremente, dejando caer el tirador y caminando rápidamente hacia la plataforma.

¿Ves? Puedo ser Slytherin.

De pronto, me encontré volviendo al día de mi Selección… Fui antes que Seth ya que mi nombre empezaba por la "A". Cuando me colocaron el sombrero viejo y sucio (traté de no pensar en todas las cabezas sucias que lo habían tocado antes que yo), había cerrado los ojos, tratando desesperadamente de pensar en cada mala acción que había hecho en el último mes o dos con la esperanza de engañar al Sombrero Seleccionador. Verás, yo sabía, en el fondo (Obviamente, soy una Ravenclaw, lo sé todo), que no era material de Slytherin, por lo que había hecho un esfuerzo por golpear a Seth, ganar a Seth, gastarle bromas a Seth, etc. Más de lo habitual durante el último mes o dos con la esperanza de engañar al Sombrero Seleccionador. Orgullo Slytherin es el lema de la familia Lancaster. ¿Pensabas que antes estaba bromeando, cuando mencioné que mi padre amenazó con desheredarme? Ja. Ya me gustaría.

Por desgracia, no pude evitar que Numberita empezase a calcular el diámetro del borde del sombrero (a partir del hecho de que mi cabeza era exactamente 54, 47 cm de circunferencia) y la probabilidad de que hubiese piojos en su sucia tela (fue un número horrorosamente alto). El Sombrero Seleccionador lo percibió y me colocó en Ravenclaw inmediatamente.

Merlín, deberías haber visto las cartas llenas de enfado que llegaron de casa. No se detuvieron durante meses. Pero eso ya no importa.

Llegué a un punto de aproximadamente tres metros doscientos de distancia de la pared de ladrillo que marcaba la entrada al andén 9 ¾. Despachando al muggle, agarré mi baúl y comencé a trotar hasta el punto de correr cuando empecé a traspasar la pared.

En realidad, el sentimiento era rarísimo. Casi como si la pared te estuviera chupando. Había tenido un miedo irracional a quedarme atascada en el interior de la pared durante mi primer año. La pared parece ser de ladrillo duro, pero se transforma en este líquido espeso y viscoso. Mm. Si tiene una viscosidad tan alta, me pregunto cuál será la temperatura de la molécula… Bueno. Cambiando de tema.

Librándome de las manos de la pared —¡JA! ¡NO ESTA VEZ, ESTÚPIDA PARED! —, caminé con arrogancia hacia el tren, arrastrando el baúl detrás de mí.

Oh, bien. Aquí vienen las risas, chismes y rumores. Honestamente, uno pensaría que los adolescentes tienen mejores cosas que hacer que hablar de cómo mi pelo se ha vuelto de un desafortunado tono verde.

Ah. Más risas sonaban, algunas de ellas terriblemente altas. Mi nombre estaba pasando de ser un susurro hermoso a una mala palabra que sonaba como lo que dices antes de poner una mueca de asco.

Ah. Ah. Ah. ¿Por qué el tren estaba tan condenadamente lejos? Medio caminé, medio troté hasta el compartimento más cercano, mi baúl dando tumbos seriamente detrás de mí (estoy segura de que empujé a algún niño de primero en mi camino).

Tirando de la puerta de cristal esmerilado del compartimento, caí dentro, cerrando la puerta y, una vez que estuve completamente sola, me permití respirar pesadamente. Me quité el pelo de los ojos y murmuré un hechizo rápido para asegurarme de dejar fuera a los chismosos que venían en pos de mí.

Segura al fin.

Una tos tranquila sonó detrás de mí.

Una serie de improperios —¡Oh, por Merlín! —pasaron por mi cerebro. Resoplé airadamente. Por supuesto que tenía que encerrarme en un compartimento ocupado.

Me di la vuelta lentamente, una sonrisa lacónica pegada en mi cara.

—Ahora te sugiero que...

Una multitud de pelo rojo —¡Ah, mis ojos! — y una persona de pelo oscuro era lo que me recibía —No, me asaltaba— ante los ojos.

Permitidme reformular mi frase anterior.

Por supuesto que tenía que encerrarme en un compartimento ocupado _y lleno de Wotters._

Alegría para el mundo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :) Espero que esta semana os animéis a dejar un comentario, aunque sea pequeñito.

¡Hasta el martes que viene!

_Luna Lunática a 08/07/2014_


	3. Mejunje rosa pelo milagro

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de **J. K. Rowling**. La idea original del fic es de **quillstrike**, yo sólo lo** traduzco**.

**N/T:** ¡Hola, una semana más! Aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo en el que veremos un poquito más de los Wotters XD Espero que os guste :)

¡A leer!

* * *

**Capítulo Tres**

**"Mejunje rosa + pelo = milagro"**

—Bueno, esto es incómodo —dijo una voz proveniente de la multitud de pelirrojos en el lado derecho del compartimento.

Puedes decirlo.

—Bueno, esto es incómodo.

Muy bien, ¿qué idiota había dicho eso? Miré acusadoramente a las caras en blanco de los Wotters, lista para saltar sobre el que había hablado. Cada vez estaba más consciente de las miradas del clan. Oh, había sido yo. Maldita sea, Numberita, tienes que dejar de tomarte todo lo que digo tan en serio.

Bueno, yo desde luego no me iba a ir. No podían obligarme. Qué lo intenten. No importa el hecho de que ellos estuviesen ahí desde antes; no, no era algo importante.

Levantando la nariz —¿ves? ¡Toda yo está gritando "Slytherin"! No es que quisiera estar en esa Casa o algo así… —, le di una patada a mi baúl para dejarlo bajo el asiento antes de dejarme caer junto al Wotter más cercano. Bueno, más bien le exprimí. Sólo había alrededor de 90 cm de espacio. Mi trasero terminó medio fuera del asiento. Pero yo no me movía. Nadie podría hacerme ir. _Muajajajaja_.

Bueno, sigamos.

—Seguid —dije alegremente, al notar que la conversación había decaído.

—Esto… ¿qué le ha pasado a tu pelo? —dijo una voz a mi lado.

Me volví hacia el orador, mi sonrisa cada vez más tensa.

—Mi hermano, eso es lo que pasó.

James Potter asintió, pasándose una mano por el pelo oscuro. Fruncí el ceño, el movimiento me recordó al otro Potter. Honestamente. Potters con su mala costumbre de alborotarse el pelo como Slytherins con su desprecio.

—Bien, bueno, me voy —anunció, poniéndose de pie—. Tengo que ir a hablar de estrategias con el equipo.

Me miró en ese momento, pareció darse cuenta de que yo estaba en el equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw y por lo tanto era una rival. Sí, toma esa. Soy una amenaza.

Mi culo cayó por su repentino movimiento por lo que ya no estaba apoyada contra la pared y aterricé con un ruido indigno. Él sonrió ampliamente, mirando el desorden verde y enmarañado que era mi pelo.

—Encantado de verte, Lancaster —dijo, con la risa filtrándose en su voz. Fruncí el ceño, evitando su mirada deliberadamente.

Si comentaba algo sobre mi pelo, juro que me haría con el viejo Bessie a la primera oportunidad y le atacaría mientras durmiese. ¡Eh! ¡Eso me daría una excusa para averiguar dónde está la infame Sala Común de Gryffindor! Visiblemente animada, una sonrisa involuntaria se hizo camino en mi cara. James se echó a reír, un sonido fuerte, claro, antes de lanzar un rápido _alohomora_ sobre la puerta, deslizándola para abrirla.

—¡Adiós, Wotters! —gritó jovialmente antes de salir.

Silencio.

Otra vez la incomodidad.

Me casqué los pulgares —Sí, la gente todavía hace eso. Deja de juzgarme— y miré a los restantes ocupantes del compartimento.

Rose Weasley se sentaba a mi izquierda, Lily Potter frente a mí, Fred Weasley junto a Lily y Hugo Weasley al lado de su hermana mayor. Merlín, los Wotters se multiplicaban como conejos. Nunca verías esa cantidad de niños en una familia sangre pura. Bueno, sobre todo porque solían caer en matrimonios arreglados. En general, nadie quiere tener hijos con alguien a quien realmente no quiere.

Es una historia real.

—Oh, vamos —dijo una voz desesperada a mi izquierda. Miré por encima de mi hombro; Rose Weasley me hacía señas con impaciencia, su varita en la mano derecha.

¿Eh?

—¡Merlín, acércate! ¡Voy a arreglarte ese pelo! —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Miré su varita… ¿y si me estropeaba más? Ah, cierto. Rose Weasley, la maestra de los encantamientos. Miré alrededor del compartimento; parecía que ella y yo éramos las únicas no Gryffindor. Sí, Rose era una compañera de Ravenclaw. Aunque en realidad nunca había hablado con ella… Ya ves, en Ravenclaw estábamos un poco… divididos. Estaba la mitad que era un poco más Slytherin; esa mitad que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por un poco más de conocimiento. Una gran sed de conocimiento puede conducir a tendencias Slytherin, lo que es natural. Luego está la otra mitad. Esa que es más como las acogedoras Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Esas son las personas que, aún siendo inteligentes —Sí, de mala gana les voy a conceder ese mérito—, no utilizan drásticas (bueno, un poco ilegales) medidas con el fin de aprender. Rose es de la segunda mitad.

Asentí con consentimiento, acercándome a ella unos 3,6 centímetros. Ella puso los ojos en blanco otra vez —Merlín, lo hace mucho— y me hizo señas para que me acercara más. Lo hice, me acerqué un centímetro.

—¡De verdad, eres peor que Fred! —exclamó, lanzando los brazos al aire. Miré a Fred, que me sonreía con descaro.

Bueno, no me gustaba ser comparada con Fred Weasley. El muchacho era una maldita amenaza y un idiota total.

Me moví hasta estar al lado de Rose y ella murmuró algo así como "por fin", antes de girar su varita un poco y golpear tres veces en un patrón diagonal. Decidí ignorar sus palabras. Sí, merezco una medalla. Mi autocontención es excepcional. Soy increíble. Sí.

Fred resopló antes de levantarse, diciendo:

—Bueno, creo que he hecho esperar a James el tiempo suficiente. Seguro que ya está a punto de estallar. Voy a ver si encuentro al equipo —Salió al pasillo, silbando suavemente.

—Mira —dijo Rose después de un momento, mirando mi pelo con aire satisfecho. Tomé un mechón entre mis dedos —Sí, todavía estaba enmarañado. Sí, puedes dejar de burlarte de ello—, y me lo llevé a los ojos. ¡Menos mal! Volvía a tener su habitual color marrón oscuro.

—Gracias —le dije con gratitud, tratando de peinarme un poco.

—Tu pelo es un poco difícil —Fue la incrédula observación de Lily. No, en serio. No me había dado cuenta.

Me encogí de hombros, un poco incómoda por toda la atención a mi pelo. Ya ves, realmente no tengo muchas amigas… Bien, no tengo ninguna. Todo eso de las risitas y el chismorreo no va conmigo. Aunque recuerdo que en segundo me invitaron a una fiesta de pijamas para todas las estudiantes… que no terminó bien. Creo que hice llorar a tres chicas después de la simple declaración de la velocidad con la que incrementaría la circunferencia de su cintura en relación al contenido calórico de las patatas fritas de las que estaban atiborrándose. Pura matemática, de verdad.

Mirando hacia atrás, igual debí guardármelo. Oh, bueno. En realidad no importa… Tengo los números. Y Numberita, por supuesto. Y mi gato. Pero Sir Archibald en realidad no hace más que dormir. Y arañar con saña a todo aquel que se acerque a su gran burbuja personal de unos noventa centímetros (lo he experimentado a veces, es algo doloroso). Y escupir bolas de pelo.

Pero estoy divagando.

Lily se giró, metió la mano en una bolsa de color rosa y se dedicó a hurgar en ella. Después de un rato, su cara se iluminó y retiró la mano —¡menos mal! Pensé que la bolsa se la había comido o algo—, agarrando una botella de color púrpura pálido.

—Es de la tienda del tío George —explicó. De hecho, la botella tenía una etiqueta odiosamente brillante que todos los productos de Sortilegios Weasley compartían.

Le dio la vuelta al frasco 180º y lo apretó (planteé la hipótesis de que estaba aplicando alrededor de 1,21 Newtons de presión, decimales arriba y abajo). Un líquido espeso y de color rosa chicle caía sobre su palma.

Eh… ¿iba a poner esa… esa… esa porquería en mi pelo?

Antes de que pudiera protestar, se lanzó hacia mí en un movimiento sorprendentemente brusco para una chica tan femenina. (Por lo general, evitaba a Lily como si estuviera hecha de ácido. Ella y su multitud de amigos que reían nerviosamente, se presentaban como la evidencia a mi argumento respecto a lo innecesario de la compañía femenina). Sin contemplaciones tiró el mejunje sobre mi pelo y empezó a frotar enérgicamente.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! —farfullé, apretando los ojos mientras sentía el líquido desconcertantemente fresco comenzando a derramarse sobre mi frente.

—¡Dios, estate quieta! —murmuró, pegándome en la cabeza. ¡No, Numberita!

—¡Quitadme a esta chica de encima! —empecé a gritar, agitando los brazos frenéticamente.

—Espera. ¡Todavía no he terminado! —gritó ella a su vez, apretándome la cabeza con sus manos mojadas.

—¿Dónde está el viejo Bessie cuando se le necesita? ¡Bessie! ¡Bessie! ¡Bessie!

—¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? —La voz venía de la puerta corredera. Reconociéndola al instante (por desgracia), me quejé y conseguí alejar a Lily aprovechando su momentánea distracción.

—¿Qué quieres, Potter? —escupí, mirando a los ojos desconcertantemente verdes del chico.

Sinceramente, no me gustan sus ojos. Son tan jodidamente verdes. ¿Por qué no pueden ser del color verde turbio que siempre se asocia con los ojos verdes? No, tenían que ser de un estúpido color esmeralda. Es injusto. Aquí estoy yo, con estos apagados ojos marrones mientras él tiene esa forma almendrada y su color verde. YO debería tener esos ojos. Yo. No él. Él es un tío; no se los merece.

Mmm… Cambiando de tema.

Potter frunció el ceño en respuesta a mi pregunta, y se giró hacia Lily.

—Lily, ¿dónde está James? —le preguntó en voz baja, su mano jugando con el dobladillo de la camisa oscura. Miré sus dedos con el ceño fruncido; Potter nunca se ponía nervioso. Es decir, Potter y James nunca han tenido la más idílica de las relaciones (James se burló de Potter constantemente por haber quedado en Slytherin hasta su segundo año. Hasta que Potter terminó reventando en tercero y le lanzó un hechizo al culo de su hermano al puro estilo Slytherin. James fue incapaz de jugar al quidditch el resto de la temporada), pero me pareció que habían arreglado las cosas durante el verano; Seth me dijo que la señora Potter los había encerrado en una habitación y no les había dejado salir hasta que arreglaron las cosas. Yo seguí su ejemplo y encerré a Seth y Scorpius en una de las muchas habitaciones de nuestra casa solariega; no porque estuviesen peleados ni nada, sino porque habían vuelto a Sir Archibald de color azul y quería venganza.

Lily evitó sus ojos, secándose las manos aún húmedas en la túnica de Hugo.

—¡Eh! —gritó el chico y Lily murmuró algo demasiado bajo como para que se la entendiera.

—¿Qué?

Lily se aclaró la garganta y finalmente se encontró con los ojos de su hermano.

—Me dijo que te dijera que no quería volver a hablar contigo —dijo, mientras su pierna subía y bajaba a velocidad súper sónica.

Los ojos de Potter se nublaron y el verde claro se convirtió en un jade oscuro que auguraban tormenta.

—Bien. Dile que se vaya al infierno —le espetó con frialdad—. Fue un error. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que a él le gustaba? —se preguntó con enfado, apoyándose contra la puerta del compartimento.

¡Oh, la trama se complica! Me incliné hacia ellos con impaciencia, esperando algo más de información acerca del reciente desarrollo de acontecimientos. Al darse cuenta de la manera en que actuaba, semejante a la de un perrito ansioso, Potter me miró mal y me enseñó el dedo. Pues bien. Algunas personas son simplemente groseras.

No siempre fue así, por supuesto. Cuando Seth nos presentó, él había sido muy cordial. No éramos lo que se dice los mejores amigos, pero la amarga animosidad no estaba ahí todavía. Entonces, James empezó con las burlas. Potter siempre había admirado a James; él era su hermano mayor y la fuente de conocimiento acerca de Hogwarts. Había tenido la idea de que los que eran de Slytherin eran gente despreciable, ¡por Merlín!

Cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador había exclamado "Slytherin" con ese vozarrón, el silencio había envuelto el Gran Comedor. Lo que una vez estuvo lleno de animada cháchara y los estrepitosos sonidos de los platos vacíos siendo golpeados, de pronto se quedó vacío. El clan de los Wotter se congeló, sin saber qué hacer. Era la primera vez que alguno de ellos estaba en una Casa que no fuese Gryffindor (Rose fue seleccionada más tarde, sin embargo, fue otro golpe para la familia). Recuerdo que sentí algo parecido a la compasión por el muchacho y comencé a aplaudir con fuerza desde mi posición en Ravenclaw. Poco a poco, los demás también se habían sumado a mí, pero todavía tenían aire de sorpresa.

Supongo que James era el que estaba más sorprendido; seguro, se había burlado de Potter interminablemente sobre los peligros de Slytherin, pero no creo que alguna vez pensase que cabía la posibilidad de que terminara ahí. Nunca volvió a mirar a su hermano de la misma forma y para Potter, esto era una tragedia. Recuerdo una vez, poco después de las vacaciones de Navidad, que me encontré con James burlándose de Potter. El niño parecía a punto de llorar y yo me interpuse entre ellos. Grité a James, con mi vocecita de niña de once años, y le empujé.

Esperaba que Potter estuviese feliz, tal vez incluso agradecido. Pero se puso furioso conmigo, escupiendo que él no necesitaba mi lástima y que dejase de acecharlo. Está bien, tal vez tuve en un pequeño enamoramiento estúpido con él. Pero tenía once años y estaba enamorada de la idea de un Potter con preciosos ojos verdes (como el resto de mis compañeras de clase, puedo jurarlo).

Ese enamoramiento desapareció en ese momento y él nunca se molestó en pedirme disculpas por sus palabras y nunca tratamos de arreglar las cosas. Bueno, puedo ver cómo juzgas. ¿Estás diciendo que es una razón tonta para ser enemigos acérrimos durante los últimos seis años? ¿Sabes lo que te digo? Digo: ¡come Bessie! Este es el punto en el que me gustaría golpearte con el viejo Bessie… si lo tuviera. Nota mental: matar a Wood por confiscarme a mi amor.

Por el momento, simplemente saldré de mis cavilaciones. Potter se había ido y Lily había terminado de secarse las manos en la túnica de Hugo.

—Bueno, yo también me voy —anunció Hugo, disparando a Lily una mala mirada. Ella sonrió inocentemente, agitando la mano en despedida. Hugo se fue, murmurando cosas como "malditos primos" y la necesidad de encontrar "compañías normales".

—De nada —dijo Lily con aire de suficiencia, señalando mi pelo con la barbilla.

Extendí una mano para tocarlo, jadeando por lo suave y ligero que se sentía. El pegote había sido absorbido hasta las puntas, convirtiendo los mechones castaños en pelo flexible. No era un enmarañado bulto irreconocible. Existían hebras separadas de pelo y estaban suaves y brillantes, algo que no pasaba desde que obligué a Madre a que dejara de peinármelo en primer año.

—Santa mi… Minerva —terminé sin convicción, al darme cuenta de que Lily sólo estaba en cuarto año y probablemente no debería escuchar semejante lenguaje.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

—He oído cosas peores. De todos modos, me voy a buscar a mis amigos. Deberías ponerte la túnica, ¿no crees?

Y con eso, salió del compartimento con el pelo violentamente rojo balanceándose alegremente detrás de ella. Merlín, ¿cómo es que el pelo podía ser alegre? No tenía ni idea, pero el pelo de Lily lo conseguía de alguna forma.

Bueno, ahora estaba a solas con Rose. La miré, estaba leyendo "Hogwarts: una Historia" con avidez, la nariz prácticamente enterrada en las páginas. Mm… Podía respetarlo, yo lo había leído docenas de veces. ¡Poderes de Ravenclaw uniendo a compañeras!

—No te entiendo —fue la inesperada observación de Rose.

Vaya. Lo dije en voz alta, ¿no? Nota mental número dos: invertir en un filtro cerebro-boca. Si existía eso, claro.

Bueno, ahora estaba aburrida. Me inquietaba el silencio y empecé a jugar con los hilos sueltos del cojín del asiento rojo. Suspirando con cansancio, empecé a contar los hilos del bordado de la blusa.

Uno… Dos… Tres…

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me hace mucha ilusión saber que os está gustando. Espero que me digáis qué os parece este capítulo, ¡en el siguiente Adela llegará a Hogwarts! :D

Hasta la semana que viene :)

_Luna Lunática a 15/07/2014_


	4. Galletas de pasa y el viejo Bessie

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de **J. K. Rowling**. La idea original del fic es de **quillstrike**, yo sólo lo **traduzco.**

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**"Galletas de pasa y el viejo Bessie"**

Ah, Hogwarts. Cómo te quiero.

Era extraño. Hogwarts era incluso más grande que mi casa solariega y, sin embargo, se las arreglaba para parecer hogareño. Siempre había asociado las grandes casas unifamiliares con emociones formales. En casa, sólo mi habitación y la cocina parecíaN remotamente acogedoras. El resto estaba decorado con buen gusto, con muebles de lujo que no se nos permitía tocar la mitad del tiempo.

Los de primer año ya habían sido sorteados y el director Dominus* había dicho las palabras de bienvenida. Todo el mundo estaba masticando, comiendo, hablando. Yo misma tenía un panecillo entre las manos. ¡Oh, no levantes la ceja suspicazmente! Bueno, podría haberme servido tres raciones de pastel de carne. Pero esto está delicioso, ¿vale? Además, eso no es lo importante. Estaba en una misión. Una misión por la genialidad.

Aceché hasta el otro extremo de la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde los de séptimo año se sentaban, y mi boca esbozó un gesto decidido.

—¡GIDEON WOOD! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ BESSIE?

Wood levantó la vista de su tarta de manzana y sus cejas oscuras se fruncieron.

—¿Eh?

—¡Mi bate! —aullé, dándole una patada. Muy bien, sí, le pisé el pie. ¿Y qué? Habrías hecho lo mismo si tu precioso bate de bateador te hubiera sido arrebatado.

—¿Y dónde estabas durante nuestra reunión? —siseó, estrechando sus ojos de color azul oscuro.

¿Tuvimos una reunión? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no fui informada de ello? ¿Querían mis compañeros que sufriera la ira de Wood o algo así? En serio, Wood = miedo. Puedo ver tu mirada inquisitiva y, antes de que preguntes, te voy a contestar: ¡sí, esta túnica es nueva! Gracias por preguntar. ¿Qué esa no era tu pregunta? Pues bien, golpe para ti también. Vale, vale. Ahora en serio, sí, Gideon es el hijo del famoso Oliver Wood. Wood (el padre) jugó profesionalmente durante diez años antes de retirarse para ser el entrenador de la Puddlemere United, pero no antes de tener un poco de "diversión". Es decir, que dejó embarazada a Cho Chang, de Gideon. Pero, por supuesto, no reconoció a su propio hijo (el cabrón), dejando a Cho para criar a Gideon como madre soltera.

Al chico no le gusta hablar de ello… pero por lo menos heredó el cerebro de su madre. La inteligencia siempre es agradable. Aunque también heredó el fervor enloquecido de su padre por el quidditch. Sinceramente, yo no me interpondría en su camino durante lo que él denomina "estado de ánimo de quidditch".

—Eh… ¿qué reunión? —pregunté, mirando a mi alrededor en busca de una ruta de escape.

Oh, oh. Respuesta equivocada. El rostro de Gideon se convirtió en una sombra del que es en los buenos momentos, mientras balbuceaba con ira:

—¡La reunión que llevo planeando desde mediados de junio! ¿No has recibido ninguna de las cartas? —exclamó, gesticulando y lanzando su copa (llena) en el plato de su vecino (que luego le fulminó con la mirada aunque el chico no se diese cuenta).

—Esto… Tienes algunos problemas de ira, te sugiero encontrar a un buen terapeuta para hablar de lo que sea que te molesta tanto —dije lentamente, comenzando a retroceder. Sólo tendría que entrar en su dormitorio y encontrar a Bessie cuando Wood no estuviese.

—¿Quieres decir que no has recibido ni una sola carta del equipo? ¡He estado enviándote jugadas durante meses! ¿Cómo esperas que ganemos la Copa si ni siquiera contestas a mis cartas? —aulló, pareciendo cerca de una crisis nerviosa.

—Eh… ¡Nos vemos en la práctica! ¡Adiós! —grité con rapidez antes de girar sobre mis talones y caer a velocidad de vértigo.

Cierto, nadie vio eso. ¡Deja de reírte, puedo verte!

—¡Mi maldita bateadora ni siquiera es capaz de dar dos pasos sin caerse! —Fue el gemido angustiado que llegó de detrás de mí.

Mi Casa se rió, los muy traidores. Ya podrían ir preparándose para ser golpeados. Resoplé, notando mi rostro sobrecalentado. Me puse de pie y sacudí la túnica antes de salir en dirección a la Torre de Ravenclaw.

OH, SEÑOR, ¿POR QUÉ LA MALDITA TORRE TIENE CINCO TRAMOS DE ESCALERAS? Después de subir el escalón número setenta y nueve, me senté en la piedra fría, jadeando. Vaya, estoy en peor forma de lo que pensaba. Wood debería estar contento. _Ugh_. Todavía tenía que subir once escalones más… Miré hacia arriba, mi cuello formando un ángulo de cerca de noventa y seis grados —por si te lo preguntabas— mientras trazaba las vueltas que daba la torre con los ojos cansados.

Eché un vistazo a mi reloj de plata con una cara llena de incrustaciones de madreperla. Wood solía tardar 20,8 minutos para comer (Oh, cállate. No es que sea una acosadora, es que me gusta recoger cifras… Déjalo o lanzaré a Sir Archibald contra ti), así que tenía alrededor de 5,3 minutos para llegar a la torre, subir a su dormitorio y localizar al viejo Bessie.

Suspiré.

Dos minutos más tarde, estaba en la cima de las escaleras y saludaba al familiar espectáculo del águila de bronce que guardaba la puerta.

—Hola, Dobby* —dije alegremente, tras recuperar el aliento. El rostro del águila se volvió animada y me olfateó con una expresión herida en la cara.

—¡Mi nombre no es Dobby! ¡NO SOY UN FALLECIDO ELFO DOMÉSTICO! —gruñó, casqueando el pico de rabia. Me encogí de hombros; bueno, parecía un Dobby para mí.

—Lo que sea, Dobby. ¿Cuál es el enigma? —pregunté, sonriendo dulcemente. Hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué fue primero, el fénix o la llama?

Mm. El fénix nació de la llama y, sin embargo, sin el ave fénix, no habría llama en absoluto.

—Ninguno de los dos —contesté. Dobby chasqueó el pico antes de permitirme entrar de mala gana. Esbocé otra sonrisa antes de entrar en la bien ventilada habitación.

Realmente me encanta la sala común. Se puede ver todo (bueno, no todo, pero se pueden ver 5/8 del recinto de Hogwarts desde ahí arriba) y toda la sala estaba siempre bastante tranquila. La alfombra de color azul profundo cubría el suelo y los grandes ventanales en la pared dejaban pasar mucha luz. Filas y filas de estanterías se alineaban contra la parte derecha de la sala circular y tres chimeneas ya estaban titilando alegremente frente a grupos de sofás de color azul marino.

Pasé al lado de las mesas llenas de tablas de ajedrez de mármol (¡oh, cuántas horas de diversión con ese simple juego!) y fui a la izquierda en la división entre los dos dormitorios. Subí las escaleras de dos en dos —¡sólo me quedaban 2,6 minutos! —y llegué al pasillo de los dormitorio de los chicos. Mm… Primer año, no… Segundo… Tercero… ¡no! Al final del pasillo, había una puerta de caoba con una placa grabada que decía "séptimo año". Alguien había pegado un gran letrero que decía (con una letra considerablemente más sucia) "Chicas fuera". Suspiré. Incluso la inteligencia de Ravenclaw era incapaz de suprimir la estupidez adolescente.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco —sí, lo hago mucho. No, no tengo un problema. Vete a la mierda—, apunté con la varita a la puerta, murmurando un rápido hechizo para deshacer los hechizos protectores que estaba segura de que tenía (Bueno, incluso si eran adolescentes, todavía eran Ravenclaws, debían tener algún tipo de protección). Abrí la puerta y di un paso dentro.

Mm. Siete camas perfectamente hechas. Bueno, el año no había empezado todavía. Estaba segura de que a la mañana siguiente toda la habitación estaría desordenada. Las cortinas azules de las camas estaban abiertas. Siete baúles en diversos estados de deterioro reposaban al pie de cada cama. Bueno, Wood parecía ser del tipo aseado… Crucé la sala, acercándome a la cama más alejada. Se encontraba bajo una ventana particularmente grande y varios pósters de escobas de carreras (sí, esa era sin duda la cama de Wood) estaban pegados en la pared de color crema.

Me arrodillé junto al baúl y lo desbloqueé con un rápido _alohomora_. ¡Ahí! En la parte superior, junto a algunas revistas de quidditch y, curiosamente, una foto de su madre y su padre sonriendo, y no intentando matarse el uno al otro como lo hacían actualmente, ¡estaba el viejo Bessie! Un chillido de felicidad se escapó de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlo y me detuve para mirar a todas partes por si, de repente, había aparecido alguien que hubiese sido testigo; pues no, seguía sola.

Sin soltar al viejo Bessie, cerré el baúl silenciosamente y lo volví a proteger antes de ponerme de pie. _Jejejeje_. Soy jodidamente asombrosa.

_Crash. _

Choqué contra algo muy cálido y sólido antes de golpear el suelo, miré hacia arriba mientras me frotaba mi culo adolorido.

—¡Oh, oh! —chillé, al encontrarme con el familiar pelo de Wood de color marrón claro.

—¿Lancaster? —dijo, en tono confundido. Sus ojos se dispararon hacia el bate, que estaba intentando ocultar, sin éxito, detrás de mi espalda.

—Oh, vaya, Sir Archibald me está llamando. ¡Será mejor que me vaya! —Me moví para esquivarlo y deslizarme bajo su brazo derecho, pero consiguió atraparme. Malditos reflejos de guardián.

—Lancaster. Siéntate. Ahora —me ordenó, apuntando hacia la cama más cercana.

Parpadeé. ¿Siéntate? ¿Qué? Yo ya no tenía tres años; además, él era sólo un año mayor que yo, no tenía derecho a darme órdenes. Me erguí, tratando de asemejarme a una digna reina (_Ja._ Me gustaría ver cómo va a decirla a la Reina que debía sentarse. No puede. Las reinas son inmunes a los tipos mandones).

—Lancaster, deja de mirarme como un maldito pollo y ve a sentarte —me ordenó de nuevo, estrechando los ojos hasta que fueron meras rendijas.

—¡NO! ¡Bessie, ataca! —grité, lanzando al viejo Bessie contra él. ¡Nada podía detenernos!

**oOo**

Resoplé airadamente, mirando el interior de las cortinas encantadas. Cortinas, te preguntarás, ¿de dónde vienen? Bueno, te lo diré. El estúpido Wood, con su estúpida varita, encantó estúpidamente las estúpidas cortinas, para dejarme atrapada en esa estúpida cama. Y NO, NO USO LA PALABRA ESTÚPIDO EXCESIVAMENTE. MUCHAS GRACIAS.

—¡Wood, déjame salir de aquí —grité con furia, intentando correr las cortinas por decimonovena vez en los últimos treinta y un minutos. Y, por decimonovena vez, maldije con enfado cuando mi pie rebotó contra las cortinas dolorosamente sólidas (¿en serio? ¿De verdad era necesario encantarlas para que se sintiesen como una maldita pared de ladrillos?).

—No, no hasta que hayas aprendido la lección.

—¡Vas a morir cuando salga de aquí!

—Eso no me da ganas de liberarte, ¿sabes? Realmente aprecio mi vida.

Mm. Tenía razón.

—Eh… Quería decir que te hornearé galletas —grité, sin darme cuenta de que lo hacía. Tosí antes de continuar—. ¡Montones de galletas de avena con pasas!

Él las ama; durante Navidad (la única fecha en la que los elfos las hacen), Wood siempre era el primero en llegar y acaparar un plato, atesorándolas en su baúl.

Silencio.

_Jejejeje_, soy una negociadora nata. En cualquier momento estará sacándome de ahí. Y luego tendría al viejo Bessie entre mis manos y le derribaría. _Jejeje_. Le di unas palmaditas al viejo Bessie (que reposaba en la almohada de quien fuera) cariñosamente antes de tensar mi cuerpo otra vez, esperando a lanzarme contra él en el momento en el que abriese las cortinas.

—No, estoy bien —dijo casualmente.

—¿Qué? —Nunca había rechazado unas galletas de avena con pasas… a menos que… me tranquilicé, escuchando atentamente. _Munch. Munch_*. ¡El cabrón estaba comiendo sus estúpidas galletas mientras yo sufría sola en esa oscura prisión!

—¡Ah, déjame salir, déjame salir, déjame salir, déjame salir! —empecé a gritar, golpeando las cortinas.

—Eh… ¿Gideon? ¿Por qué parece que una chica está atrapada en la cama de Xavier? —dijo una voz inquisitiva.

—Sí, Wood, ¿qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó una voz un poco molesta (seguramente el tal Xavier. ¿Qué? No me molesto en conocer a todos los malditos Ravenclaws, sólo conozco a Wood por el equipo de quidditch… El resto podían ser "Lollipop Joe", teniendo en cuenta lo poco que me importaban) antes de que una luz brillante me dejase ciega.

—¡Ah, quema! —grité, lanzando las mantas sobre mi cuerpo.

Las mantas (que eran sorprendentemente cómodas y no todo lo delgadas que yo esperaba… Bueno, los dormitorios de las chicas no tienen mantas tan bonitas como estas. Nota mental: presentar una queja/ armar una revolución. ¡Oh, eso sería divertido!) Eh… Volviendo al tema…) fueron retiradas de mi cuerpo, y yo maldije entre dientes al que había decidido interrumpir mi soledad. Oh, cierto, yo quería salir de ahí.

Sonreí ampliamente, agarrando al viejo Bessie antes de saltar de la cama. Abracé al aturdido chico (¿Xenophilius Xander? Oh, a quién le importa) que me había liberado.

—¡Oh, mundo hermoso! —grité antes de girar sobre mí misma.

—¿Se droga o algo así? —oí que murmuraban. Bueno, no sabía qué era eso exactamente, pero si significaba que estaba a punto de matar a Wood, entonces sí. Me volví hacia el chico, que estaba tratando de escapar sigilosamente.

—¡Tú! —gruñí, apretando los puños.

—Eh… Ahora, Lancaster… —comenzó.

—¡_GRITODEGUERRA_!

Oh, Merlín, paso demasiado tiempo con Seth.

**oOo**

Tras mi gloriosa batalla (que consistió en azotar a Wood con un viejo pergamino —por desgracia, Xavier me confiscó al viejo Bessie, lo que se tradujo en que también le pegué a él hasta que me lo devolvió), bajé por las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos, con el pelo revuelto y la ropa desarreglada.

La sala común se quedó en silencio y fui consciente de las miradas suspicaces que estaba recibiendo. Mierda. Parecía una maldita puta. Abrí la boca, en busca de una explicación.

—Esto… ¿Sir Archibald corrió hacia allí y yo trataba de alcanzarlo? —ofrecí débilmente.

La mayoría de los espectadores asintieron, volviendo a lo que habían estado haciendo; lo que demuestra lo malvado que es mi gato. Es un demonio, lo adoro. Otros se negaron a mirar hacia otro lado, así que levanté al viejo Bessie de forma amenazadora. Entonces volvieron, a toda prisa, a su juego de ajedrez/charla/ lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.

Le di unas palmaditas a Bessie.

—Encantada de tenerte de vuelta, viejo amigo —murmuré, pasándolo sobre mi hombro.

—¡Eh! —Fue el grito que llego desde atrás. Varios Ravenclaws miraron hacia arriba, sonriendo al ver el origen del ruido. Gemí interiormente, dándome la vuelta con lentitud—. ¡Te olvidaste esto! —gritó Xavier alegremente (¿Veis? Me aprendí su nombre, alguien debería darme una medalla porque su nombre era demasiado difícil de retener), con los ojos brillando de una forma demasiado Slytherin para mi comodidad.

Con eso, me lanzó un trozo de tela de color rosa neón… Esto, ropa interior. Observé con horror cómo viajaban hacia mí por el aire a un ritmo muy lento —Esto… ¿Física? ¿POR QUÉ ME ABANDONAS? ¿RECUERDAS LA SENCILLA LEY DE LA GRAVEDAD? ¿9,8 M/S, TE SUENA DE ALGO? —, antes de caer al suelo de la sala común, a mis pies. ¿Qué? No eran mías, nunca tocaría algo tan horrorosamente rosa (Calla, ya sé que mi almohada tiene princesas. Ya te dije que son de cuando era pequeña) y, eh, de encaje. Mis mejillas se enrojecieron cuando me di cuenta de qué era lo que él estaba haciendo; ese maldito… No, Adela, debes ser mejor persona. Vamos, utiliza los recursos de manejo de la ira que te enseñó mamá.

_Jajajaja_… No.

Sacando la varita, le lancé un hechizo mocomurciélago antes de girar sobre mis talones y subir corriendo las escaleras que conducían a mi dormitorio.

Fue sólo más tarde (después de haber esquivado varias preguntas con respecto a qué era lo que había estado haciendo exactamente en el cuarto de los chicos), mientras todas se estaban quedando dormidas, cuando me di cuenta de que había tenido la varita conmigo todo el tiempo; podría haber desencantado las cortinas desde dentro.

¡NUMBERITA! ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO FALLARME?

Estúpidos chicos.

* * *

*Dominus: es el nuevo director. Nombre totalmente inventado por la autora, así como el personaje. Sinceramente, a mí me suena bastante raro, pero no había forma de cambiarlo :D

**Dobby: me imagino que, al ser su familia amiga de los Malfoy, Adela debe haber escuchado hablar de Dobby. Cómo sabe qué apariencia tenía pues... eso ya es otra historia jaja Me he limitado a traducirlo como venía así que ahí queda eso.

***Much, munch. Creo que esa es la honomatopeya para cuando alguien mastica, ¿no? Bueno, el caso es que Wood ya tiene galletas. Además, no creo que se hubiera dejado engañar por ese truco. Pobre Adela.

* * *

crazy of madara: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me encanta saber que te está gustando. Desde luego, tienes toda la razón: Adela es incorregible y genial por eso mismo. A mí me enamoró desde el principio y estaba claro que no iba a poder resistirse a esos ojazos verdes ;D ¡Quién pudiera hacerse con un Potter! *suspira*. Sobre si a Albus le gusta Adela o no, ya veremos jaja Se sabrá... En el futuro XD Por otra parte, no estoy segura de que los cálculos sean exactos. Creo que sí, pero yo también puedo haberme equivocado al hacer el cambio, porque la escritora es estadounidense así que su sistema métrico es distinto. Además, yo soy una negada para las matemáticas.

Es una pena que los caps sean tan cortos, pero se alargaran un poquito en el futuro. Pero no esperes que sean de seis palabras o más, siempre van a estar rondando las tres mil o así. En cualquier caso, es un fic genial así que espero conservarte como lectora :) De nuevo, gracias por los comentarios.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que os siga gustando el fic :) Ya hemos llegado a Hogwarts así que las cosas se irán poniendo mucho más interesates a partir de aquí. Además, la personalidad de Adela no tiene desperdicio jajaja La adoro, ¿lo he dicho ya? Bueno, pues lo repito XD

Nos veremos el martes que viene :)

_Luna Lunática a 22/07/2014_


	5. Sir Archibald y pociones de amor

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. El fic es original de quillstrike, yo sólo me encargo de la traducción.

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

**"Sir Archibald y pociones de amor"**

_Hiss. _

Dolor al rojo vivo recorrió mi cara cuando sentí contra mi piel las afiladas y demasiado familiares garras. Al parecer, Sir Archibald había llegado. Odia el tren (tanto, que se escapa y araña a todo lo que se mueve), por lo que Madre siempre le envía por separado a través de un pobre tipo que contrata.

Gemí, lanzando un golpe hacia cualquier parte cercana a mi rostro sin abrir los ojos. No, no soy persona por las mañanas. ¡Qué observación tan fantástica la tuya! Seth dijo una vez que soy como un dragón hormonal por las mañanas. Le lancé un hechizo de piernas de gelatina y no se lo quité hasta que prometió que me daría sus postres durante una semana. Fue una deliciosa semana, esa.

Mi mano chocó contra algo suave y peludo, antes de que me mordiera. Maldije, ganándome las protestas de mis compañeras de habitación aún dormidas, y me senté haciendo que Sir Archibald cayera por debajo de la cama. Me miró, pareciendo bastante ofendido, antes de bufar y salir por la puerta con la cola blanca en alto.

Bueno, no puedo decir que le odie. Seth se lo llevó a casa una vez, en las vacaciones de Navidad de primer año, diciendo que no dejaría que le relacionaran conmigo si ni siquiera podía tener una mascota normal. Ya ves, mi padre le compró una lechuza de color negro azabache con garras de plata (es en serio. Eran de plata maciza; padre se aseguró de que hasta las mascotas de su hijo eran raras y dignas de un sangre pura) después de su Selección, pero se olvidó de comprarme algo a mí, su única hija.

Él no tendría una Ravenclaw como hija.

Me hace estremecer pensar qué habría pasado de haber acabado en Gryffindor o Hufflepuff. Probablemente me habría repudiado en ese instante. Y con todo, se puso furioso y me preguntó qué se sentía al "romper la tradición Lancaster". Mamá, siendo la más sensible, le había convencido de no renegar de mí, pero había sido distante desde entonces.

Mi primer año fue miserable; estaba tan concentrada en la pérdida de mi padre que alejé a todas y cada una de las posibles amistades. En vez de estar con amigos, pasé el año sola en la biblioteca, contando todo lo que pude (la biblioteca cuenta con 2.109 libros, 102 sillas, 23 sillones, 111 pupitres y 153 lámparas). Encontré consuelo en los números; no cambiaban de repente y no les importaba que yo fuese una Ravenclaw.

Pero bueno, no quieres oír hablar de eso, ¿cierto? ¡Al Gran Comedor! La comida nos llama.

**oOo**

Adoro a los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts. ¡Son los mejores cocineros de la Historia! Comía felizmente una tira de tocino (¡BACONNNNN. BACONNN! Eh… Lo siento. Tiendo a caer en el "coma del bacon". Tú también lo harías si probaras el bacon de Hogwarts. Numberita lo aprueba plenamente), deteniéndome sólo para tomar rápidos tragos de zumo de calabaza (mi bebida preferida. Está perfectamente sazonada con sólo las pizcas correctas de nuez moscada y canela, y sin ser demasiado pesado… de hecho, es ligero y refrescante. ¡Oh, podría ensalzar la comida de Hogwarts durante horas! Una vez, me las arreglé para obligar a Seth a sentarse a escuchar un discurso particularmente enérgico durante treinta y seis minutos… Puede que tuviese algo que ver con que le paralicé).

Alguien me interrumpió a mitad de una mordida (Violación de la Regla de Adela número uno: ¡Nunca te atrevas a interrumpir el ritual del sagrado alimento! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que es sólo comida? Vete, bestia, vete), desde detrás de mí (Violación de la Regla de Adela número dos: debo ser siempre capaz de verte. Me han atacado demasiadas veces por detrás. Me pone incómoda… aunque reconozco que a cualquiera le pondría incómodo) mientras dos manos caían sobre mis hombros.

Me tensé y me di la vuelta, agarrando la tira de bacon con la mano izquierda. Eh, el bacon es una buena arma. No lo subestimes.

Oh, Scorpius. Me relajé, con lo que me llevé el bacon a la boca y mastiqué ruidosamente.

—¿_Quequieje_? —le pregunté, sin molestarme en tragar. Eh, era sólo Scorpius. Mamá estaría muy orgullosa de ver que sus "lecciones" de señora habían valido la pena.

Scorpius parecía un poco disgustado y se alejó un poco de mí. Puse los ojos en blanco; ese chico era demasiado femenino para su propio bien. Tragué saliva y abrí la boca para demostrar que ya no había tocino. _¡Ja!_ ¡Soy el EPÍTOME de una dama! _Mujajaja_.

—¿Qué quieres, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy? —le pregunté alegremente, sabiendo que Scorpius odiaba que la gente utilizara su nombre completo (en realidad, no conozco a nadie que lo haga. Por otra parte, sólo hay alrededor de una docena de personas que lo conozcan).

—Necesitamos tu ayuda —dijo simplemente, tirando de mí para que me levantara de mi sitio (muy cómodo) en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

—¡Scorpius! ¡Mi comida! ¡MI COMIDAA! —gemí, luchando en vano contra su agarre.

—Oh, cálmate —dijo Scorpius, con el tono de voz un poco tenso.

¿Eh? Miré hacia arriba (era cerca de 10,9 centímetros más alto que yo, por desgracia).

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté en voz baja, al ver que estábamos pasando de largo la mesa de Slytherin y salíamos del Gran Comedor por las enormes puertas dobles.

Su mandíbula se tensó pero no dijo nada, sus ojos plateados miraban fijamente hacia delante. Se me hizo un nudo en la parte inferior del estómago; ¿qué estaba pasando?

Después de 122 segundos caminando en silencio (o, mejor dicho, de Scorpius arrastrándome por los pasillos), Scorpius se detuvo frente a una puerta anodina antes de abrirla de un tirón y empujarme dentro. ¡Ah! Tropecé con un palo de escoba, cayendo de bruces en un cubículo débilmente iluminado. ¿Qué? ¿Un cuarto de escobas? Miré con recelo a Scorpius, que bloqueaba la puerta. Vale, Scorpius = espeluznante. Consideré gritar para pedir ayuda y maldije por no haberme acordado de traer al viejo Bessie.

Espera. Un armario de escobas. Puedo no ser una mariposa social*, pero hasta yo sé que la única razón por la que dos personas desafían el hedor de los productos de limpieza muggle era para besarse. El pánico me obstruyó la garganta; ay, ¡odiaba esto! ¿Scorpius iba a…? ¡No! ¡Le gustaba Rose! ¡Yo nunca me equivoco!

—¿Scorpius? Sin ofender, pero yo no…

—Adela, no me gustas.

Oh, vale. Levanté la cabeza con altivez, sintiéndome un poco molesta.

—¿Qué? ¿Soy tan poco atractiva? —le pregunté amenazadoramente, detectando un recogedor que podría utilizar como arma si era necesario.

Scorpius parecía incómodo, formando una pequeña "o" con la boca.

—Eh…

Una carcajada resonó detrás de mí.

—Te ha pillado, colega —dijo Seth jovialmente, pasando su brazo por encima de mis hombros.

¡Merlín! ¿Cuántas personas estaban metidas en ese maldito armario de escobas? ¿Y por qué seguíamos ahí?

—¿Por qué, de todos los sitios en el mundo, pensaste que era cool arrastrarme hasta un jodido armario de escobas? —grité.

—¡Shh! —me chistó Seth entre dientes, apretando su mano (qué asco) sobre mi boca. Bueno, no podía permitirlo. Le mordí con fuerza el dedo índice—. ¡Ay!

_Jejejeje. _

—Bueno, eres una chica, ¿no? —comenzó Scorpius. Fruncí el ceño; ¿a qué venía esa pregunta? Notando mi molestia, Scorpius se apresuró a continuar—: Bueno, nos dimos cuenta de que deberías estar familiarizada con las pociones de amor, ya que eres más o menos una chica.

Mi boca cayó; ese tío no estaba…

—¡Muere! —grité, lanzándome contra él. Scorpius se estrelló contra la puerta, dejando escapar un grito ahogado de su garganta—. ¿Cómo —golpe— puedes —golpe— insinuar —golpe — que soy una experta en pociones de amor? ¿Qué, crees que nunca conseguiría a un tío sin una? ¿Y qué quieres decir con que soy "más o menos" una chica? ¿Cómo es posible?

—¡Ah! —fue su única respuesta.

Lo siento, señores Malfoy. Su único hijo está a punto de ser asesinado.

Recordando el recogedor que había visto antes, me moví para cogerlo y golpear la estúpidamente aristócrata nariz de Scorpius (en serio, deberías haberle escuchado hablando de su "delicada estructura ósea"). Por desgracia, el recogedor fue apartado de mi alcance antes de que pudiera agarrarlo, y me empujaron fuertemente para separarme de Scorpius.

—Adela, Al ha sido envenenado —dijo Seth, muy serio.

Me di la vuelta para mirarle.

—¿Envenenado? —Me quedé sin aliento, con la boca desmesuradamente abierta. Claro, no me gustaba, pero ni siquiera yo podría desearle la muerte.

Seth puso los ojos en blanco (debe ser cosa de familia), antes de volver a hablar:

—No envenenado mortalmente, idiota —Aquí me enfadé, pero Seth decidió ignorarlo—. Una chica le echó una poción de amor en el zumo de calabaza, y sabes cómo le gusta al idiota. Se lo bebió todo —explicó.

Oh. No sabía que a Potter le gustase el zumo…

BIEN, YA NO ME GUSTA EL ZUMO DE CALABAZA. _Puag_. Huele mal y es espeso. Y YO NO COMPARTO NADA CON POTTER.

¿Inmadura? Sí. ¿Irracional? No.

De cualquier forma, lo de la poción de amor no me sorprendía. No mucha gente me conoce (y si lo hacen, soy simplemente la hermana de Seth), por lo que puedo pasar desapercibida la mayor parte del tiempo y escuchar muchas conversaciones. Un montón de dichas conversaciones implicaban a Potter, al clan Wotter en general, a Scorpius, o incluso —_puag_— a Seth (había tenido que limpiar mis oídos con cantidades industriales de jabón después de una descripción particularmente gráfica de lo que una chica haría con Seth si alguna vez lo encontraba a solas, y puedo asegurar que era asqueroso) y siendo Potter nombrado "el soltero más codiciado" por Corazón de Bruja… Por lo que sé, James había estado bastante molesto con eso. Pero Bruja dio un argumento a favor del menor de los Potter: "era el chico malo de Slytherin". Basura absoluta. Mm. No es que yo haya leído ese artículo o algo así… Bueno, puede que lo hiciera (tenía 536 palabras, por cierto). ¡Pero sólo porque los que salen en esa revista están buenos! Oh, Merlín, ahora sueno como una de esas _groupies_ insufribles que siempre están alrededor de… Eso me recuerda, ¿qué coño hacen esos periodistas de mediana edad, echando fotos sexis a menores de edad? Es un poco espeluznante, si me lo preguntas.

Pero sigamos.

—Bien, ¿cuándo fue eso? —le pregunté bruscamente, dejando a un lado mi animosidad personal contra Potter. Más tarde, Numberita. Tendrás tu oportunidad de odiarle y hacer una lista de todos sus defectos.

A pesar de que siempre había odiado Pociones (era tan impredecible… Odio la sensación de no tener el control), había leído todos los libros sobre la materia en la biblioteca (mi objetivo es aprender a mi manera, leyendo todos los libros de la biblioteca. Hasta ahora he leído alrededor de 501 libros de temas que van desde los unicornios a los remedios caseros para diversas enfermedades).

—Esto… ¿Una hora o dos, más o menos? —dijo Seth, mirando a Scorpius para que se lo confirmara. Scorpius, siendo siempre tan servicial, hizo una pausa para frotarse el pecho (oh, crece. No le di tan fuerte), antes de encogerse de hombros.

Suprimí la ligera sensación de pánico que se había levantado en respuesta a ese número tan vago (¿por qué no podían ser más precisos?).

—¿Una hora o dos? —¡Eso era tan vago! ¡Necesitaba segundos exactos, minutos! —. ¿Os habéis molestado en llevárselo a Pomfrey?

Miradas en blanco. Idiotas, todos ellos. Yo, siendo la persona honesta que soy, decidí informarles de esta (casi) nueva noticia.

—Idiotas.

—¡Sólo tienes que decirnos qué hacer! —gritó Seth con exasperación.

—Bueno, ¿dónde está?

Seth se movió a un lado, haciendo un gesto hacia el fondo del armario. Merlín… ¿Potter estaba ahí? Me esforcé por distinguir algo a través de la tenebrosa oscuridad que envolvía la parte posterior del armario, me acordé de que era una bruja y de que tenía una varita. Correcto.

—_Lumos._

Un orbe incandescente de luz de color blanco azulado surgió de la nada, echando algo de claridad sobre las sombras oscuras. Al mirar hacia atrás, vi a Scorpius moviéndose hacia delante, los ángulos de su rostro se hicieron más prominentes a la luz brillante de mi varita.

Maldito impaciente.

Avancé unos 1,3 metros, hasta distinguir una figura acostada y amordazada en el suelo. OH, SEÑOR, LO MATARON. SETH IBA A TENER QUE CONVERTIRSE EN FUGITIVO. MI NOMBRE ESTABA MANCHADO. ¿POR QUÉ NO ESTUVE PRESENTE EN ESTA OCASIÓN?

—No está muerto —dijo Seth bruscamente. Me sonrojé; el maldito chico me conoce demasiado bien.

—¿Quién ha dicho que estuviese muerto? —le pregunté a la ligera, para pasar a examinar a Potter. No hice caso del resoplido de incredulidad de Scorpius (¿veis? ¡Realmente puedo ser buena persona!), y en su lugar corté las ataduras de Potter con un ligero toque de la varita. ¿Los idiotas de verdad pensaron que atarle ayudaría?

—Eh… Adela, no creo que sea una buena idea… —me advirtió Scorpius. Puse los ojos en blanco. Honestamente, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Oh, cállate. Puedo ver cómo te burlas.

Potter inmediatamente se puso de pie con un movimiento ágil, propio de un buscador (¿por qué todos los tíos que conozco juegan al quidditch?), arrancándose la mordaza de la cara y empujándome (¡Ay!). Me di contra la pared en la que estaba apoyado el recogedor de antes, deslizándome hasta el suelo tras recibir un golpe del muy maldito.

Oh, deja tus murmullos acerca del karma. Scorpius se lo merecía. Eso había sido simplemente… mala suerte.

—Emily. ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Potter con voz ronca y los ojos brillando con fervor enloquecido.

¿Emily? ¿Quién era esa?

Seth abordó a Potter, aplastándolo contra el suelo. Sus brazos se tensaron; Potter estaba luchando bien, pero Seth levantaba pesas obsesivamente ("es agradable para las damas". Sí, yo también quería amordazarlo) y logró sujetarlo.

—¿Quién es Emily? —pregunté con curiosidad, mirando a Seth luchar desde mi lugar en el suelo. Oh, ¿que por qué no le ayudo? No, me gusta ver a Seth sufrir. ¡Es sólo otro ejemplo del amor fraternal en la familia Lancaster!

—Es una chica a la que Albus besó una vez durante el verano, cuando estaba borracho en una fiesta —respondió Scorpius.

¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME IN…? Oh, cierto. Soy algo solitaria. Bueno, no es que yo quiera ser invitada a una estúpida fiesta. Las fiestas eran para perdedores. ¡Sí, eso sonaba bien! Chicos estúpidos con sus estúpidas fiestas a las que no quería ser invitada.

Yo, Adela Lancaster, declaro que desde hoy debes decir "estúpido" tantas veces como puedas al día. Espera. Potter besó a una chica. Potter estaba disculpándose por ahí por algo de una chica. Chica = razón por la que James y Potter están enfadados.

¡Misterio resuelto!

Este es el momento en el que mentalmente felicito a Numberita por ser tan inteligente. Como ya he dicho otras veces: soy jodidamente impresionante.

—¿Era la novia de James o algo así? —pregunté casualmente, con la esperanza de conseguir más respuestas por parte de Scorpius antes de que se diera cuenta de que estaba hablando.

—Sí, a James le gustaba de verdad. Aunque no puedo imaginar por qué, la chica es jodidamente… ¡Oye, no es asunto tuyo! —dijo, con enfado.

Maldición. Estaba tan cerca…

—EMILY, MI AMOR, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? —Oí el grito desde detrás de mí y me estremecí cuando escuché el sonido de puños chocando con un cuerpo, resonando en el pequeño armario de escobas.

Potter se había librado de alguna forma de las manos de Seth y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia la puerta. La abrió de golpe y corrió, gritando el nombre de la chica. Seth gimió. Bueno, esto debería ser divertido de ver. Sintiéndome alegre, me levanté y caminé tras él, deseosa de ver el espectáculo.

—Jamesie, ¿dónde está Emily? —Fue el grito de Potter desde algún lugar de mi derecha. Rápidamente me di la vuelta y corrí, esta vez con temor y emoción estancándose en mi estómago; si Potter había enfadado a James con lo de Emily, esto no iba a ayudar.

… Pero todavía podía reírme un rato de _Jamesie_. Material de chantaje,_ jejeje_. Doblé la esquina, mis pies se deslizaban un poco por el suelo de piedra lisa. Giré una esquina más, propulsándome hacia delante con la curva (¡impulso, sí!). Y a la derecha… ¡conflicto Potter-Potter!

James parecía a punto de cortarle la garganta a Potter, y este no paraba de decir "Emily" con voz extrañamente soñadora (Merlín, iba a usar esto en su contra).

¡Oh, no! El brazo de James se volvió borroso mientras se movía para golpear el rostro de Potter (¡los ojos no!). Está bien, lo admito. Aunque desprecie al chico, sus ojos son una buena característica que me gustaba ver todos los días… ¿¡Qué estás insinuando!? No me gusta Potter. Ahora, largo.

Rápidamente, apunté con la varita hacia ellos, lanzando un sencillo hechizo escudo. James soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando el puño rebotó contra la pared translúcida que ahora le separaba de Potter. Se volvió con horror hacia mí, haciendo un gesto hacia su hermano, lleno de ira. James dijo unas palabras, pero yo no las oía (el muro dividía el pasillo, quedando James a un lado y Potter y yo al otro).

Me encogí de hombros, demostrando que no podía escucharle. Levantó los brazos, estrechó los ojos de color azul claro y me sacó el dedo. Oh, los hombres Potter siempre tan dignos. No, en serio. Harry Potter debe estar encantado.

Ya ves, estoy muy orgullosa de mi sarcasmo. Creo que ha mejorado mucho en relación al verano pasado, cuando sarcásticamente le dije a mis padres que estaba embarazada en respuesta a su pregunta de si tenía novio. Merlín, pensé que Padre iba a explotar… pero en serio, ni siquiera he llevado a casa a un amigo, mucho menos a un novio. ¿En qué estaban pensando?

James me miró una vez más (estoy acostumbrada a la mirada de Potter —oh, sabes a cuál de ellos me refiero— burlándose de mí por lo menos veinte veces al día; ayer fueron siete sólo en Herbología), frunció el ceño, se dio la vuelta y se alejó, con la túnica ondeando detrás de él de una manera que en realidad parecía bastante digna (por lo que sé, la capa del difunto profesor Snape hacía lo mismo. Pero mi fuente era Seth, y él no era conocido por ser muy confiable. En segundo, me dijo que Scorpius estaba huyendo a Escocia para vivir con las hadas. Para consternación de Scorpius, se lo dije a todo el mundo rápidamente. _Je_. No lo olvidó en meses).

Potter giró un poco (ah, esos ojos) antes de centrar su atención en mí. Su boca se ensanchó cuando me dedicó una sonrisa (Vaya. Estoy bastante segura de que es la primera vez que he visto una verdadera sonrisa suya. No una mueca, una sonrisa… Era bastante boni… Ejem. Mmm, bacon. AMO EL BACON, SÍ) mientras corría hacia mí con los brazos abiertos para… ¿abrazarme?

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando se acercó y empecé a dar marcha atrás.

—Eh… Potter… —comencé vacilante, levantando las manos para intentar pararle.

—¡Adela, eres una chica! ¿Sabes dónde está Emily? —gritó, con los ojos enloquecidos.

Eh. Ahora estaba siendo asfixiada por Albus Potter. Mi cara estaba presionada contra su pecho y me sorprendí a descubrir que en realidad olía bastante bien —casi como los bosques de pino, con la nieve recién caída, y a canela. Sólo había un problema… No podía respirar, joder.

Sofocada por el pecho de Albus Potter, ¡vaya manera de morir! Corazón de Bruja estará feliz; van a tener titular durante semanas: "Joven hermosa, inocente e increíblemente inteligente muere asfixiada por un lunático".

Lo escuchaste aquí primero, recuérdalo.

* * *

*Mariposa social: se podría traducir como una persona muy sociable, de estas que conoce a todo el mundo y a la que todo el mundo conoce. Como digo, podría haber puesto sociable o, quizás, extrovertida, pero me hizo gracia el término. Si alguien conoce alguna traducción más precisa, que me lo diga y lo cambio.

* * *

**Pecas:** muchas gracias por todos tus reviews, me hicieron una ilusión enorme (me encanta recibir comentarios XD). Desde luego, Adela es un amor de chica. A mí me tiene enamorada jajaja No, en serio, el personaje es genial y a veces tiene cada ocurrencia... En serio, ya verás algunas jaja

¡Te he visto súper entusiasmada con Wood! Aparecerá en más capítulos, pero me temo que no deja de ser un personaje secundario. Sin embargo, también tendrá aventurillas con Adela, de esas en las que te meas de la risa XDD A mí me encantan jeje

A mí siempre me ha gustado más Albus, pero James va a tener sus momentos en el fic, cosas que ya verás más adelante jiji. Espero que te siga gustando tanto y, de nuevo, muchas gracias por comentar.

**crazy of madara:** ¡Hola! Gracias por el comentario, me encanta que te encante XD Yo también me he reído mucho con Adela, y lo que os queda por descubrir jejeje Está loquísima y a veces piensa cada cosa... En fin, creo que con lo que has visto de ella hasta ahora puedes entender perfectamente a qué me refiero. Ciertamente montó un buen escándalo con Bessie, pero es que ella es así, además de que ese bate es su compañero del alma jaja

En realidad, sí que le tiene bastante respeto a Wood, pero no cuando hay cosas importantes en juego (Bessie, el bacon, esas cosas básicas en la vida de toda Adela jajajaja). A mí Cho es un personaje que siempre me ha gustado, igual porque tengo debilidad por los personajes a los que tratan injustamente. No sé por qué, la mayoría de las veces la retratan como si fuera una estúpida interesada. Me gusta pensar en ella como en una adolescente más y bastante inteligente y talentosa. Está en Ravenclaw y es capitana del equipo de quidditch, no puede ser tan inútil como la pintan. Pero bueno, mejor no me meto en esas cosas :D Y, por supuesto, ¡VIVAN LAS MAMÁS SOLTERAS! ¡SÍ, SEÑOR! XD

Lo de la física me mató, "¿Física? ¿POR QUÉ ME ABANDONAS?" jajajaja.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir a favs. y alertas. ¡Sois los mejores lectores de todo fanfiction! XD

Espero que me dejéis vuestra opinión sobre este capítulo, que espero que os haya gustado :) ¡Hasta el próximo martes!

_Luna Lunática a 29/07/2014_


	6. En el que Adela cuida de Potter

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. El fic es original de quillstrike, yo sólo hago la traducción.

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

**"En el que Adela cuida de un Potter enfermo de amor"**

Después de que James desapareciera enfurecido, me quedé siendo sofocada por Potter.

Seth finalmente me encontró muriendo lentamente y se rió por un momento (el muy idiota) antes de ayudarme. Scorpius se unió a nosotros después de treinta y dos segundos y nos ayudó a arrastrar a las mazmorras al Slytherin (_jeje,_ ¡ahora sé la contraseña! Es Salazar, si te lo estás preguntando).

En cuanto a la sala común, la de Ravenclaw gana a la de las serpientes (no es que yo sea parcial, ni nada). Pero en serio; ¿qué preferirías: tener una mazmorra fría y deprimente con sólo 42 libros, o un lugar aireado y lleno de luz como mi torre? Sí, eso pensaba.

Los Slytherin de la sala me ignoraron, acostumbrados a mi presencia, y continuaron con lo que sea que los Slytherins hagan (practicar burlas, supongo) después de mirarme un segundo.

—Emily… —gemía Potter, pero algo más tranquilo, con menos energía. Bueno, la poción estaba empezando a desaparecer. Seth se había negado a llevar a Potter con madame Pomfrey, diciendo que si ella lo sabía, entonces todo Hogwarts también (la enfermera era conocida por ser una chismosa) y eso arruinaría su reputación o algo así.

Los tíos son idiotas; ¿y si a Potter le hubieran intoxicado con una particularmente potente poción de amor? Por suerte, Emily no había llegado a utilizar la Poción de Amor No. 2 (he visto los anuncios, está diseñada para tener enamorada a una persona durante una semana; creo que el Ministerio está tratando de prohibirlo), sino que se había decantado por la número uno, que sólo duraba unas pocas horas. Seguía sin saber quién era, aparte de que a los hermanos Potter le gustaba. O al menos a James le gustaba (y seguramente le gusta) y que Potter se besuqueó con ella cuando estaba borracho.

Apuesto a que Potter es un borracho gracioso. De esos a los que merece la pena echarle fotos mientras hace cabriolas fingiendo ser un unicornio o algo por el estilo.

Esto… Cambiando de tema.

Después de ayudar a Potter a subir las escaleras (el tío era sorprendentemente pesado; era más que una acumulación de grasa), vi cómo Seth lo levantaba sin contemplaciones y lo dejaba caer en la cama.

Tengo que decir que todo el proceso de las escaleras fue bastante interesante. Creo que toda la Casa de Slytherin estaba observando con distraído interés (aunque nadie se ofreció a ayudar. Idiotas la gran mayoría de ellos) mientras yo tiraba del brazo derecho de Potter y le empujaba, y Scorpius le empujaba desde abajo, Seth gritaba órdenes y nos guiaba (inútilmente). Durante todo el proceso, Potter protestaba y gritaba acerca de su necesidad de llegar con la "dama gorda" para encontrar a Emily. ¿Que quién era la Dama Gorda? Pues ni idea. Quienquiera que fuera, estoy segura de que se siente muy feliz de ser conocida con ese nombre.

Hay a quienes les gustan sus tiras de bacon/brownie, ¿vale? DEJA DE JUZGAR.

—Bien, muy buen trabajo —dijo Seth finalmente, después de mirar el cuerpo sollozante de Potter durante 52 incómodos segundos. Potter seguía quejándose por su "amor perdido" y "su vida trágicamente condenada" si no encontraba a Emily pronto…

Ehhh... Lo superaría pronto. Eché un vistazo a mi reloj; a juzgar por el transcurso del tiempo (64 minutos, 22 segundos), el efecto debería pasarse en unos veinte minutos, más o menos. Hasta entonces, tendría que ser observado de cerca para estar seguros de que no se hiciera daño o a algún otro (a saber, inocentes niños de primero) en su búsqueda de Emily.

—¿De qué Casa es Emily? —pregunté, sin dejar de mirar la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Potter, que seguía boca abajo en su cama, con la espalda temblando esporádicamente por los sollozos ahogados (¿POR QUÉ NO TENGO UNA CÁMARA A MANO CUANDO LA NECESITO? ESTA ERA UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE ORO).

—Gryffindor —respondió Seth, pasando a sentarse en su cama, la que estaba a la derecha de la de Potter. La ojeé por encima, mirando los múltiples pósters de cantantes (todas mujeres, noté con desagrado, cada una más guapa que la anterior) que estaban pegados en los postes de la cama y las paredes.

_Huh_. Nunca había oído hablar de un Slytherin y una Gryffindor juntos… aunque Potter provenía de una familia de Gryffindors, así que supongo que no era muy raro.

—¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? ¿Quién es esa chica, Emily? —inquirí, percatándome de que la cama de Potter estaba extrañamente libre de pósters (a diferencia de sus compañeros de dormitorio… ejem, Seth)

Silencio.

Lancé una mirada en dirección a Seth y otra a Scorpius, asegurándome de que cada uno recibía, por lo menos, 5,7 segundos de incómodo escrutinio. Scorpius se removió un poco, jugueteando con una figurita de un palo de escoba que estaba en la mesita de noche cerca de él. _Jejejeje._ Soy tan buena con las miradas incómodas marca Adela.

—Emily Knightcast —Scorpius fue el primero en ceder (Seth es algo más inmune a las miradas incómodas marca Adela, ya que ha sido objeto de estas innumerables veces en el pasado. En serio, no puedo llevar la cuenta de las veces que le he mirado así… Siempre por una buena razón, por supuesto).

—Nunca he oído hablar de ella.

Scorpius bufó burlonamente; le miré y vi que me miraba como si esperara que en cualquier momento fuera a decir "es broma". Bueno, no iba a escucharlo. Me encogí de hombros, lo que significaba que no tenía ni idea de quién era.

—Oh, cierto. Me olvidaba de que tú no conoces a nadie —dijo Scorpius simplemente. Me enfadé, aunque él no había tenido la intención de ser malo; yo sí conocía a algunas personas.

—¡Conozco gente! —repliqué, dejándome caer sobre el baúl de Potter y cruzándome de brazos.

—Claro —dijo Scorpius con incredulidad—. Tú, señorita "ni siquiera sé los nombres de mis compañeras de habitación" .

—¡Eh! —Miré a Seth, esperando que se pusiera en modo protector de hermano mayor y golpeara a Scorpius (bueno, técnicamente, es 2,5 minutos mayor que yo). Seth se encogió de hombros, sonriendo inocentemente.

—Lo siento, hermanita. No eres conocida por ser una mariposa social —dijo, sonriendo un poco.

Cretino. Sólo porque prefiera la compañía del viejo Bessie/Sir Archibald/Numberita/ libros (libros = vida. NO DEJES QUE NADIE TE DIGA LO CONTRARIO) no significaba que no tuviese amigos.

—¡Sé los nombres de las chicas de mi dormitorio! —repliqué. En realidad no los sabía pero… ¡Espera! ¡Conocía a Rose! ¡Ja!

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo quién? —preguntó Seth con escepticismo. Sonreí con suficiencia, lanzando a Scorpius una mirada de complicidad antes de decir:

—¡Rose Weasley!

Scorpius se estremeció antes de volver a quedarse quieto.

—Bien, esa es una —dijo Seth, sin darse cuenta de la reacción de su amigo (honestamente, ¿no es un amigo horrible? ¿No se supone que los amigos tienen que cotillear sobre la chica que les gusta? Oh, espera, igual eso son las chicas… Oh, cállate. ESTÁ BIEN, IGUAL ES QUE NUNCA HE TENIDO NINGUNA AMIGA DE VERDAD. ¿Y qué? Tengo al viejo Bessie)—. ¿Qué pasa con el resto?

Maldición. Estúpido Scorpius. ¿Cómo se llamaba esa chica…? La que siempre se está metiendo con Sir Archibald (no deja de quejarse de que mi gato araña su baúl. Es culpa suya por dejarlo donde a Sir Archibald le gusta tomar el sol. Sinceramente, ella debería saberlo). Algo con una H… ¿Helga? ¿Hufflepuff? ¿Horace? ¿Harry?

Merlín, sólo yo recordaría antes los nombre de gente muerta o vieja antes que los de mis compañeras de habitación.

Da igual, sólo tenía que decir un nombre al azar y esperar lo mejor.

—Huckleberry Finn.

Facepalm*. ¿Por qué he dicho eso? En mi búsqueda de libros en la biblioteca me había topado con alguno que otro muggle (¡no se lo digas a Padre!) y actualmente me estaba leyendo uno sobre un muggle llamado Huckleberry Finn. En realidad era bastante interesante… pero hasta Seth se dio cuenta de que ese nombre no calzaba demasiado bien con una chica (incluso sin tomarse la molestia de leer literatura muggle).

—Tú —comenzó Seth, disfrutando claramente del momento. Cretino—, eres idiota.

Mi mandíbula cayó; ¿me estaba llamando (A LA RAVENCLAW DE LA FAMILIA) idiota? Scorpius debió ver el brillo peligroso de mis ojos, porque se alejó poco a poco, arrastrando a Seth con él.

—Colega…

Seth me miró, abriendo mucho los ojos cuando vio mis puños cerrados.

—Eh… Oh, tengo tanta hambre. Sí. Esto… ¿puedes quedarte aquí y vigilar a Albus para asegurarte de que no salte de una ventana o algo? ¡GRACIAS Y ADIÓS! —dijo a toda prisa, antes de salir corriendo del dormitorio con Scorpius tras él.

Bueno. Ese fue un movimiento Slytherin. Miré sus espaldas mientras se retiraban, y por unos buenos quince minutos no aparté los ojos de la puerta después de que la hubieron cerrado tras ellos.

Nota mental: matar a Seth y Scorpius tan pronto como fuese posible. Preferiblemente con un cuchillo para la mantequilla. Los chuchillos de mantequilla son cools.

Suspirando con cansancio, me giré para enfrentarme a la cama de Potter, con mis rodillas presionando contra la colcha de color verde oscuro. Apoyando la barbilla sobre las palmas de mis manos, me alarmé al darme cuenta de que Potter se había quedado dormido… boca abajo. ¿Y si se asfixiaba? Me levanté del baúl (maldiciendo en voz baja cuando mi rodilla dio contra el cierre de oro) y caminé hacia un lado de la cama, mirándole con recelo. ¿Debía acercarme más y… girarle la cabeza? Probablemente no se despertaría, ya que estaba durmiendo por efecto de la poción y el sueño era profundo.

Me acerqué un poco más, con cautela. Presioné mi estómago contra la cama sin llegar a entrar directamente (¿qué? ¡Tengo mis límites!). Mis dedos rozaron su sedoso —NO. ESPERA. Su pelo era asqueroso. _Puag_. Ciertamente _no_ era súper suave— pelo, pero no pude conseguir un agarre lo suficientemente bueno como para girarle la cabeza. Argh.

Me di cuenta con una sensación de pánico de que apenas podía ver su espalda moverse; ¿y si estaba muerto? Entonces tendría que convertirme en fugitiva. NO. NO. NO.

Sintiendo pánico, salté sobre la cama y le empujé, poniendo en ello toda mi fuerza de bateadora.

Potter se dio la vuelta, cayendo al suelo con un grito ahogado.

Mie… ¡Miércoles! (¿Ves, mamá? Estoy intentando ser una dama).

Me apresuré hacia el otro lado de la cama (con mis zapatos pasando por encima de su almohada en el proceso. Vaya… eh, peor para él. Será mejor que no le cuente que Sir Archibald había pasado la mayor parte del día haciendo pis metódicamente en cada centímetro cuadrado de las suelas de mis zapatos. Me había pasado horas tratando de deshacerme del olor pero todavía olía a pis de gato) mirando hacia abajo, el origen de las maldiciones de Potter.

Él levantó la vista y me miró a los ojos, soltó un grito de sorpresa y volvió a caer hacia atrás. Bueno, no es como si mi cara fuera tan horrible. Sintiéndome ofendida, me senté en la cama y levanté la nariz. Iba a pedirle disculpas por tirarle, pero ya no.

—¿Por qué diablos estás en mi cama? —gritó Potter. Hice una mueca al escucharle; Merlín, la gente de Albania podría haberle oído de lo alto que hablaba.

Bueno, parece que el Potter que todos conocemos y al que odio está de vuelta. Por extraño que parezca, me sentí un poco aliviada; no estaba segura de qué hacer con un Potter enfermo de amor… Había roto con su categoría (ya sabéis: algunos son amigos, unos idiotas, otros se niegan a dejar de masticar el extremo de sus plumas… etc.) y me daba miedo. Me gusta que las cosas estén ordenadas, prístinas… inmutables. Lo que se jode cuando el amor se mete en medio.

—Porque sí —dije mordazmente. En realidad, no tenía ni idea de por qué seguía en ella. Quizás porque era cómo… ¡eh! ¿Por qué el resto de camas eran más cómodas que la mía? Nota mental: presentar otra queja sobre la calidad de la cama de Adela Lancaster.

Potter se levantó (Genial. Ahora era él el que se alzaba sobre mí) y me miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué me odias tanto?

Las palabras saltaron de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Sentí que mis mejillas empezaban a enrojecer. Estúpida piel pálida.

Por suerte, Potter no hizo ningún comentario sobre mi rubor; estaba demasiado ocupado quedándose boquiabierto. Bueno, supongo que no se lo esperaba. Con toda honestidad, yo tampoco.

—No te odio —dijo sin convicción, pasándose la mano por el pelo (MERLÍN. ¿POR QUÉ INSISTÍA EN HACERLO A CADA. JODIDO. MOMENTO?), y cambiando su peso de un pie a otro.

—Sí que me odias.

De nuevo, hablé antes de poder cerrar la boca. Segunda nota mental: taparme la boca con algo cuando esté cerca de Potter.

—No, no —dijo Potter, está vez pareciendo sorprendido. Se sentó en la cama (a un metro y medio a mi derecha) y se volvió hacia mí. Vaya, creo que es rato más largo que hemos pasado juntos sin gritarnos/ pegarnos/ burlarnos del otro.

—Potter, te metes conmigo cada 22, 56 minutos de media —le dije. Él levantó una ceja y yo me ruboricé de nuevo. ¿POR QUÉ TIENE QUE TENER UNAS CEJAS TAN EXPRESIVAS?

—Esa es una cifra muy específica —observó (no, ¿en serio?).

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué conformarse con vagas suposiciones si puedes tener hechos concretos? —dije, parpadeando con sorpresa.

—Claro —dijo lentamente, claramente pensando que estaba loca. ALTO, POTTER. TE HE OÍDO LLAMAR FIREY (que, por cierto, es un nombre muy poco original para una Saeta de Fuego 1000) A TU PALO DE ESCOBA ASÍ QUE, ¿QUIÉN ES EL LOCO AQUÍ?

—¿Qué pasa entre Emily y tú? —le pregunté, cambiando de tema a toda prisa. Mejor salir de ese tema tan incómodo tan pronto como fuera posible… No quería que pensara que me importaba si nos odiábamos o no.

Eso sería malo. Como olvidar ponerle la comida a Sir Archibald. Y creedme, la situación es horrible.

Silencio.

Vale, ¿qué pasa con los tíos y el hecho de que me ignoran? ¿Qué, tengo un cartel en la frente que dice "Hable con esta chica bajo pena de muerte" o algo así? Aunque claro, este era Potter, tampoco esperaba que me contestase.

—Estaba borracho y enfadado con James por ignorarme —me respondió en voz baja tras 32 segundos. ¿Eh? Mi cabeza giró hacia él (Oh. Sí, eso es lo que se llama un latigazo cervical) mientras le miraba boquiabierta. Espera. Si hago algo mal dejará de hablar. Rápidamente muté mi expresión hacia algo que esperaba que se pareciera a la cara que pone un psicólogo muggle.

¿No habían hecho las paces? ¿Por qué James le estaba ignorando? Al darse cuenta de mi mirada interrogante, Potter agregó:

—Después de que mamá nos obligó a llevarnos bien, James dejó de insultarme y yo a él. Hemos tenido una incómoda tregua… pero despreciaba todos mis intentos de hablar realmente con él —Una expresión herida cruzó brevemente el rostro de Potter, pero fue rápidamente reemplazada por la impasibilidad típica del chico. Oh. No sabía que Potter todavía admirara a su hermano—. Estaba enfadado, borracho y quería vengarme de… de mi hermano —Potter se rió, un sonido hueco, vacío de cualquier alegría. Me estremecí levemente; claro, Potter era insoportable a veces, pero siempre estaba bromeando con Seth y Scorpius. Yo no estaba segura de qué hacer con esa nueva faceta suya —. Así que la besé. Eso sí, casi no se resistió. James nos encontró y, bueno, ya sabes el resto —terminó, con la voz llena de amargura.

—Yo… Lo siento —dije, con la voz entrecortada; ¿qué podía una chica decir ante esto? Nunca he sostenido una conversación decente con él, ¡y mucho menos me ha contado la historia de su vida!

Potter se puso rígido, con sus ojos almendrados brillando con un poco de enfado. Bueno, parecía que por fin se daba cuenta de con quién estaba hablando.

—No necesito tu lástima —escupió, levantándose abruptamente. Le miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Bueno, esto al menos era familiar. Mi mente retrocedió tiempo atrás, a nuestro primer año… Había dicho las mismas palabras que entonces. ¿Qué pasaba con él y la lástima?

Bien, bueno, saldría yo misma de ahí antes de que pudiera echarme. Me puse de pie sin decir nada y pasé junto a él, haciendo caso omiso de su mirada enfadada (vaya, veamos cómo van las puntuaciones; Adela: 1, Potter: 0). Sus palabras daban vueltas en mi cabeza, cada sílaba entrelazándose hasta que toda la conversación se convirtió en una maldita telaraña. Vamos, Numberita. Tenemos que resolver esto.

Y así, la trama se complica.

* * *

*Facepalm: es el acto de darte una leche a ti misma/o en toda la cara, pero dicho así no tiene tanta gracia así que lo dejé como está XD

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado. Poco a poco tendremos más escenas Adela/Albus, pero primero tienen que pasar ciertas... cosas (me encanta el misterio jiji). Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir a favs. y alertas. No he contestado a los comentarios porque he tenido una semana liadísima con los amigos invisibles de un foro y cosas mías, pero quiero que sepáis que me encanta saber qué pensáis del fic y saber que os gusta :D

¡Hasta el próximo martes!

_Luna Lunática a 05/08/2014_


	7. De Amortentia y chicas emocionales

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de **J. K. Rowling**. La idea original es de **quillstrike**, yo sólo lo **traduzco**.

* * *

**Capítulo Siete**

**"De Amortentia y chicas emocionales"**

Ah. No encuentro mis plumas. Ah, ah, ah.

El pánico reptó por mi estómago, dejando un sabor amargo en la parte posterior de mi garganta. Volví a mi baúl, lanzando ropa y libros por todas partes.

Ya ves, las plumas son algo mío. Todo el mundo tiene algo que es completamente suyo. Para Seth, son las cajas de las Grajeas de Todos los Sabores de Bertie Bott (En serio, está obsesionado). Scorpius tiene una colonia ridículamente cara, hecha especialmente para él (se puede decir que se baña en ella. Ni siquiera huele tan bien… Como a cuero nuevo —EN SERIO, EL CUERO ES PIEL DE ANIMAL MUERTO. DE ANIMAL MUERTO, TE DIGO) y a algún tipo de hierba picante). Para mí, son las pumas.

Cuando era pequeña, Padre y yo pasábamos horas en la tienda de plumas Scrivenshaft de Hogsmade, mientras madre y Seth iban a Honeydukes (para comprar grajeas, por supuesto). Ambos, madre y Seth, las adoran y es con lo único con lo que podrás ver a mi madre actuando de manera "indigna"; una vez apostó con Seth a que no se atrevería a comerse una particularmente sospechosa. ¿Pero las plumas? Estas eran cosa de padre e hija. Padre tenía —tiene— una impresionante colección de plumas —la mejor del mundo mágico, me gusta pensar—. Algunos sangre pura optan por coleccionar piedras preciosas o libros raros. Padre escogió las plumas. Supongo que yo lo heredé. A pesar de que no me habla (por todo eso de ser una Ravenclaw), me siento conectada con él cuando toco una pluma. Es una sensación muy agradable.

¿Pero esto? Esto no era agradable. De alguna forma, había perdido mi colección de 37 plumas raras (¿Entiendes la desgracia que esto supone? PASÉ AÑOS COLECCIONÁNDOLAS. _AÑOS_) en el lapso de cuatro horas.

Repito: ah, ah, ah.

Paré un segundo para mirar el reloj; dos minutos, diez segundos antes de que empezara Pociones. Y, por supuesto, el aula estaba a seis tramos de escaleras, 140 metros a la derecha.

Llevaba mi colección de plumas a dondequiera que fuese. Oh, deja de juzgarme. No me obligues a sacar al viejo Bessie. Lo que me recuerda… Tengo una práctica de quidditch mañana. Debería ser interesante, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó con el capitán hacía no mucho.

¡Eh, tal vez nos diese el día libre para mostrar su aprecio por mi técnica en el frente! Siempre está hablando de lo importante que es entrenar nuestros brazos, por lo que debe de haber estado contento al ver mi destreza al golpear con un trozo de pergamino.

_JAJAJAJA_… No.

El día en que Wood cancele una práctica de quidditch, será el mismo en el que Voldemort regrese usando ropa interior rosa y baile sobre las mesas una canción muggle.

AH, IMÁGENES MENTALES.

QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE A QUITARME ESTAS IMÁGENES DE LA CABEZA. Corrí al cuarto de baño conectado a la habitación y abrí el grifo, metiendo los ojos (abiertos) bajo el agua. _Argh_, quema —literalmente.

Sabes, a veces soy realmente idiota. No le digas a Seth que lo he dicho. Maldiciendo mi estupidez, levanté la cabeza de la pileta (chocando contra el grifo dolorosamente) y cerré el agua, esperando a que mis ojos dejasen de quemar como si Sir Archibald los hubiera arañado.

Miré el reloj, entrecerrando los ojos mientras trataba de descifrar los números borrosos. Mierda. ¡Iba 62 segundos tarde!

Busque mi varita, la encontré (pero no sin antes pinchar a Sir Archibald accidentalmente con ella, que me dedicó un siseo de enfado) debajo de mi cama y la metí en el bolsillo de mi túnica. Agarré mi mochila, haciendo una mueca por el peso (¿qué? No esperarás que me vaya sin el viejo Bessie y una fuente sana de libros, ¿verdad? Nunca se sabe cuándo pueden venir bien…). Mm. Esta es la parte donde cojo mis plumas (¡no, por supuesto que no me llevo las treinta y siete! Eso sería de locos y muy poco práctico. No, sólo me llevo diecisiete, que es un número bonito, práctico. ¿Quién se llevaría treinta y siete plumas? ¡Nadie! Pero diecisiete… Sí, ese era un número realmente, realmente bonito) y las meto en el bolsillo lateral de mi mochila… No hice caso de los remordimientos, y crucé los dormitorios vacíos y bajé las escaleras hasta la Torre. Unos niños de primer año me miraban con curiosidad (¡ah, quién pudiera estar de nuevo en primero con tiempo libre ilimitado!). Me tropecé, maldiciendo porque mis ojos nublados me había llevado hasta una de las innumerables mesas de ajedrez que se alineaban en un lado de la habitación.

Bueno, este paseo tiene pinta de ser divertido.

**oOo**

Odio Pociones. Es tan… ambiguo. Claro, hay instrucciones, como por ejemplo "dar tres vueltas hacia la izquierda" o algo por el estilo, ¡pero nunca dicen cuál debe ser el diámetro de la circunferencia! ¿Debe ser un estrecho círculo de un diámetro de quince centímetros, o un gran círculo con un diámetro de treinta? Y todavía no he hablado de la velocidad, ¿deberíamos darle vueltas a una velocidad de 15cm/seg, o qué?

¡QUE ALGUIEN ME LO DIGA ANTES DE QUE ME VUELVA LOCA!

Mamá siempre ha dicho que soy un poco "especial". Seth se rió cuando se lo dije (hablé con orgullo, la verdad. Después de todo, ella nunca le llamó a él "especial") y yo le golpeé.

Disfruto mucho de pelear con la gente. Es un pasatiempo saludable —¡te recomiendo que lo pruebes! Especialmente con el viejo Bessie… ¡pero tú no puedes tocarlo! Sólo yo puedo hacer eso. Es lo que hay. Tendrás que conformarte.

Esto… sí, Pociones. Clase de Pociones de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, lo que significa que toda la clase estaba llena de desagradables leones. Honestamente, una pensaría que tendrían algo mejor que hacer que ver cuántas plumas de águila caben en la boca (Fred Weasley estaba compitiendo con un chico rubio que nunca había visto). El profesor Slughorn estaba explicando la historia de la Amortentia (me estremecí al pensar en lo que pasaría si Emily Knightcast tuviese acceso a ciertos productos).

Jugueteé con mis pergaminos por décima vez hasta el momento, mis dedos rozaban el espacio visiblemente vacío donde mis plumas deberían estar. Había tenido que pedir prestada una pluma de la persona que estaba sentada a mi lado (como llegué tarde, había tenido que renunciar a mi asiento habitual en la parte delantera de la clase. El único asiento libre estaba al lado del que reconocí vagamente como la guardiana de Gryffindor y "némesis" de Wood, citando sus propias palabras. No quería pensar en lo que pasaría si llegara a enterarse de que me senté a su lado). La pluma estaba bastante sucia, obviamente, de haber pasado meses, si no años, en el fondo de una mochila. He considerado rescatarla de su propietaria (vale, robarla), pero la chica parecía bastante posesiva (cuando me la dio, lo hizo de mala gana y lanzándome una mirada que a las claras decía: "o me la devuelves, bateadora, o de lo contrario…" Mira, esto es lo que quiero decir, nadie sabe mi nombre real. Siempre soy "la hermana de Seth" o "la bateadora de Ravenclaw" o "la loca que murmura sobre un tal Bessie". Honestamente, algunas personas son muy groseras)…

¿Dónde podría haber acabado mi colección? Mm… Lo mejor será seguir mis pasos. Me había despertado esta mañana (como siempre, Sir Archibald me saludó alegremente con una sonrisa en su rostro —No— cuando arañó mi cara), con ojos legañosos tropecé en la ducha, me di en la cabeza contra la puerta, maldije un poco, me cepillé los dientes, los cuales se golpearon contra este (¡Eh, deja de mirarme mal! ¡DUELE!), maldije un poco más, bajé al Gran Comedor, comí un poco de bacon, más bacon, bebí zumo de calabaza sin recordar que había decidido que lo odiaba, comí más bac… —¡EH,NO TE DUERMAS! ¡Vuelve! — y volví al dormitorio para coger mis libros. Así que mis plumas estuvieron solas en mi baúl (¡las pobres!) durante aproximadamente 32,2 minutos mientras yo estaba fuera. Lo que significa que cualquiera podría haberlas robado.

Apuesto a que fue Huckleberry Finn.

—… con el resto? ¡SEÑORITA LANCASTER!

¿Eh? Miré hacia arriba, mis pensamientos dispersándose cuando me encontré con el profesor Slughorn incómodamente cerca (en serio. Podía ver el azúcar que se le había quedado en el mentón a causa de la piña confitada que ama) mientras trataba de llamar mi atención. Eh. Probablemente me había hecho una pregunta… ¿de qué estaba hablando antes? ¡Oh, sí! De la Amortentia. Me devanaba los sesos (¡vamos, Numberita!), tratando de pensar en las probabilidades de que me hubiera hecho tal o cual pregunta. Bueno, Slughorn era conocido por hacer preguntas sobre la apariencia de la poción sobre un 89,2% de las veces, así que era una apuesta segura.

—Tiene un distintivo color madreperla y emite únicas trazas de humo en forma de rizos —dije inocentemente, tratando de fingir que había estado prestando atención. Él parpadeó, mirándome un poco confundido. Tal vez no me había entendido… después de todo, estoy segura de que la piña en almíbar no era buena para las neuronas.

Igual debería volver a redactar mi respuesta y decirla con más fuerza.

—SEÑOR, TIENE UN DISTINTIVO COLOR MADREPERLA Y EMITE ÚNICAS TRAZAS DE HUMO EN FORMA DE RIZOS, SEÑOR —grité, sintiéndome muy orgullosa por haber adivinado la pregunta.

Las risas aumentaron por parte de mis compañeros de clase (idiotas, la mayoría), pero no me importaba; yo, Adela Lancaster, había conseguido el éxito sin siquiera prestar atención… Espera. Fui consciente en ese momento de que todo el mundo se había reunido en la parte delantera de la clase, alrededor de un gran caldero. Un gran caldero que, de hecho, emitía "trazas de humo en forma de rizos".

Mi corazón se hundió mientras mis ojos volvían al rostro de Slughorn.

—Le pedí que se reuniera con el resto de sus compañeros de clase en la parte delantera del aula, señorita Lancaster —dijo, con su bigote de erizo sacudiéndose furiosamente. Tragué. Slughorn, por lo general, no solía enfadarse, pero odiaba que los estudiantes no hicieran caso a su explicación (algo acerca de que sus clases eran mucho mejores que las de Binns)—. Está castigada —dijo secamente, antes de hacerme un gesto para que me reuniera con los demás.

Fruncí el ceño, mirando a los ojos de la estúpida guardiana de Gryffindor. ¡Ella podría haberme avisado! Sosteniendo su mirada, dejé caer la pluma en un caldero burbujeante de Felix Felicis al pasar al lado de este. Su boca se abrió y apretó los puños, frunciéndome el ceño. Sonreí; bueno, Ravenclaw sólo tenía que ganarles en el próximo partido. No, no sólo ganarles. MACHACAR A ESA PANDA DE IDIOTAS. QUE LES SIRVA DE LECCIÓN POR NO DEJAR PLUMAS A BUENAS Y ABANDONAR A INOCENTES E INCREÍBLES CHICAS PARA QUE SEAN RIDICULIZADAS POR UN POMPOSO PROFESOR DE POCIONES.

Ejem. Cambiando de tema.

Me sentí mal porque tenía la intención de robar Felix Felicis; estoy segura de que los gérmenes que anegaban la pluma habían echado a perder los efectos de la poción inmediatamente.

Me reuní al resto de la clase, mirando la poción en cuestión.

—Quiero que todos se acerquen y la huelan —dijo Slughorn alegremente, dando una palmada. Probablemente quiso sorprender a todo el mundo cuando olieran lo que más amaban; dudaba de que nadie (aparte de algunos devotos Ravenclaws) hubiesen leído antes el libro de texto para saber las propiedades de la Amortentia. Todos nos colocamos en algo parecido a una fila, cada uno de nosotros sintiéndonos inquietos, impacientes o charlando tranquilamente mientras esperábamos nuestro turno.

La guardiana enfadada estaba a tres personas por delante de mí, y anunció con orgullo que la poción olía como "palos de escoba, hierba del campo y quaffles desgastadas" antes de que sus compañeros la aclamaran. Idiotas sin cerebro...

Resoplé con impaciencia mientras esperaba a que la persona frente a mí se fuera (el chico parecía que se iba a caer en el caldero, ¡estaba malditamente cerca!) y me puse a contar a las personas de la clase (26, por si te lo preguntabas).

Slughorn pareció notar el peligro que corría el muchacho y se acercó (por lo menos lo intentó, se quedó atascado entre dos mesas, pero finalmente logró pasar) y tiró del chico antes de que se cayera. El chaval, sonrojado, corrió hacia la multitud de estudiantes murmurando algo sobre "ropa recién planchada". Finalmente, mi turno.

Me acerqué al caldero tentativamente, sintiendo la curiosidad bullendo en mi mente. Me preguntaba qué iba a oler…

Me incliné un poco, asegurándome de apoyar los brazos contra los costados del caldero (que es lo que otro chico habría hecho si hubiera tenido un cerebro como Numberita. Oh, detente, sólo estás celoso) y cerré los ojos.

Oh…

Una sonrisa tranquila bailó en mis labios mientras inhalaba profundamente, tratando de tomar la mayor cantidad de ese aroma maravilloso. Mm… Olía a libros viejos, a nieve recién caída, zumo de calabaza (bien, así que todavía me gustaba. Potter tendría que aguantarse), y a plumas frescas, todos entrelazados entre sí en un brebaje totalmente hipnótico.

—¡Date prisa!

La voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y le lancé una mirada a su dueño (un Gryffindor considerablemente alto) antes de dirigirme a mi asiento en la parte delantera de la clase.

Era extraño, la verdad. Algunos de esos olores me parecían terriblemente familiares… ¿Dónde los había olido antes? Mis cejas se fruncieron mientras trataba de recordar, pero Numberita estaba todavía confusa por los aromas celestiales.

Mm. Tendría que pensar en ello más tarde.

Miré hacia el caldero y vi el rostro determinado de Rose Weasley mientras caminaba hacia este. Una pequeña sonrisa flotó en su rostro y comenzó a parecerse un poco a los gemelos Scamander (la loca descendencia de Luna Lovegood).

—¿Qué huele, señorita Weasley? —preguntó Slughorn con un tono bastante suave (siempre ha favorecido a los Wotters, estaban, después de todo, relacionados con el OH-DIOS-MÍO-HARRY-POTTER-EL-NIÑO-QUE-SOBREVIVIÓ).

—Yo… huelo pergamino, galletas recién horneadas y… y… cuero— Rose chilló, pareciendo francamente horrorizada, mientras escapaba del caldero y tomaba asiento. Comenzó a meter los libros en su mochila apresuradamente, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de sorpresa de Slughorn y, finalmente, salió corriendo de la clase con el rostro lleno de pánico.

¿Pero qué co… conejos había pasado? (Madre debe estar tan orgullosa, realmente estoy haciendo esfuerzos por no maldecir).

El silencio se prolongó durante 5,2 segundos exactamente antes de que los rumores comenzaran. Slughorn parecía incómodo; incluso después de quién sabe cuántos años de enseñanza aún no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con un adolescente angustiado.

Oh, oh… ¡ME ESTABA MIRANDO! ¿POR QUÉ ME ESTABA MIRANDO? RÁPIDO, ADELA, MIRA HACIA OTRO LADO. HAZ COMO SI ESTUVIERAS OCUPADA. Metí mi cara en la mochila, respirando el aroma de las bolas de pelo de Sir Archibald (sí, mi mochila es su lugar preferido para dejar sus "regalos" en forma de bolas de pelo).

—Señorita Lancaster —Vaya. Poco a poco saqué la cabeza fuera de la mochila—. Por favor, asegúrese de que la señorita Weasley está bien.

Lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos; ¿qué? ¿POR QUÉ COÑO NO LE DICES ESO A SU JODIDO PRIMO? Miré fijamente a Fred, quien sólo sonrió y se encogió de hombros (el idiota seguramente no tenía ni idea de cómo tratar a una chica emocional), como diciendo "mala suerte". Yo le mostraré lo que es la mala suerte… Empecé a sacar al viejo Bessie de mi mochila, pero me detuve cuando me di cuenta de que Slughorn me miraba expectante.

Doble "vaya".

—Bien —murmuré, metiendo mis libros en la mochila sin contemplaciones y saliendo fuera del aula.

Este día se pone cada vez mejor y mejor.

* * *

Hasta aquí este capítulo, gente. Sé que son cortos, pero siempre divertidos :D

¡Nos vemos el próximo martes!

_Luna Lunática a 12/08/2014_


	8. El Mapa del Merodeador

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de **J. K. Rowling**. El fic original es de** quillstrike**, yo sólo hago la **traducción**.

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho**

**"El Mapa del Merodeador (Aventuras con Jamesie)"**

_Ugh_. Había estado corriendo por los pasillos durante los últimos once minutos. Mi mochila (llena) rebotaba dolorosamente contra mi cadera y mi pelo volvía a estar en su estado normal de mata enmarañada.

¿Y por qué, te preguntarás? POR CULPA DE ROSE MALDITA WEASLEY.

¿Dónde diablos estaba? ¿Es que de repente los Weasleys tenían el poder de desaparecer en el aire? Miré el reloj por decimotercera vez; la clase de Pociones no terminaría hasta pasados 32 minutos y tenía quince minutos de recreo después de eso, así que al menos no llegaría tarde a Herbología. Pero aún así. PODRÍA ESTAR APRENDIENDO POCIONES EN ESTE MOMEN... Espera. Yo _odio _Pociones.

Mmm… Me siento en conflicto conmigo misma en ahora mismo. Odiar o no odiar.

Eh. Una Rose disgustada es más divertido. De esta forma, tengo una excusa para golpearla con el viejo Bessie si llego a necesitarlo. Aunque he golpeado a Scorpius y a Seth muchas veces y en realidad no les odio… Bueno, vamos a admitirlo, si me conoces (y me he molestado en recordar tu nombre), lo más probable es que hayas conocido la parte dolorosa del viejo Bessie. Es la vida misma.

¿Y DÓNDE ESTABAN MIS PLUMAS? Metí la cabeza en el interior de mi mochila, arrastrando los pies torpemente para mantenerme en movimiento. ¿Tal vez se quedaron en la parte inferior? Traté de respirar por la boca (las bolas de pelo de Sir Archibald realmente apestan) mientras intentaba distinguir algo entre la negrura. Vamos… AL MENOS UNA MALDITA PLUMA.

—Eh… ¿Lancaster?

_Ups. _

Rápidamente saqué la cabeza de mi mochila. Mis mejillas (¡las muy traidoras!) se encendieron con furia. Oh, James Potter.

—Er… Hola —dije torpemente, levantando la mano en un semisaludo.

Silencio. ¿POR QUÉ QUE QUEDABA EN SILENCIO? Sin darme cuenta, mi boca se abrió y empecé a balbucear tonterías:

—El estúpido Slughorn me mandó buscar a tu prima. OH, JAJAJAJAJA. Supongo que debo decirte cuál de ellas porque tienes HORDAS. ¿Tu familia no sabe usar protección? EN CUALQUIER CASO… BUSCO A ROSE, ¿SABES DÓNDE ESTÁ?

Sí, grité esas últimas líneas. Y sí, quería golpearme a mí misma con el viejo Bessie después de esa… atrocidad que salió de mi boca. ¿POR QUÉ NO ME HE COMPRADO ESE FILTRO AÚN?

OH, MERLÍN, NO DEBERÍA SALIR DE CASA.

Para mi sorpresa, James se echó a reír, con los ojos azules brillando alegremente. Me quedé boquiabierta (de una forma muy atractiva, estoy segura) ante su reacción. Potter, Seth o Scorpius habrían huido de mí… aunque no sin antes burlarse/hechizarme primero.

Mm. Tal vez los Gryffindors tenían sus cosas buenas.

—Entonces, ¿sabes dónde está Rose?

Dejó de reír, adoptando una actitud solemne de repente. Me inquieté, incómoda ante el repentino cambio. Me examinó seriamente antes de, al parecer, llegar a una conclusión, asintiendo para sí mismo. Yo, por mi parte, llegué a la conclusión de que todos los Potter están locos.

—Me gustas —anunció. Le miré fijamente; Eh… ¿vale? —. Así que voy a ayudarte a encontrar a Rose —continuó. Sonreí, a punto de darle las gracias antes de que añadiera—: pero sólo si me prometes que no le contarás a nadie lo que te voy a enseñar.

OH, SEÑOR, SABÍA QUE ERA UN ASESINO. NO QUERÍA VER LO QUE FUESE QUE IBA A ENSEÑARME.

Contuve la respiración mientras él metía la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica, segura de que iba a sacar un corazón latiendo o algo así.

—James, no quiero… —empecé, deteniéndome cuando le vi sacar un pedazo de pergamino, que parecía muy viejo.

Oh. Oh. Bueno, esto era un poco incómodo. OH, CÁLLATE. SÉ QUE TE ESTÁS RIENDO.

—James, es un pergamino —dije después de un momento de observación expectante. Había sido decepcionante.

Él se rió de mí antes de darme un ligero golpe en la cabeza (¿QUÉ LES PASA A LOS TÍOS CON GOLPEARME EN LA CABEZA? A este paso voy a perder todas mis neuronas). Fruncí el ceño, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Al notar mi molestia, se apresuró a sacar su varita del bolsillo trasero de los pantalones, y tocó el pergamino con ella, murmurando:

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Merlín. Manchas de tinta oscura aparecieron por todo el pergamino, algunas simplemente lo emborronaron, otras se cerraron creando una delicada caligrafía.

—Mapa de los Merodeadores —leí en voz alta, un poco sin aliento. Miré a James, que me observaba con una mueca de diversión en el rostro—. James…

—Sólo míralo —dijo, con aire de suficiencia. Abrió el mapa con un delicado movimiento de su muñeca, revelando… Merlín.

Todas las habitaciones de Hogwarts estaban dibujadas en proporciones increíblemente precisas (¡POR FIN UN MAPA RECOGÍA LAS DIMENSIONES CORRECTAS DE LA TORRE DE RAVENCLAW. Incluso en el mapa que incluía "Hogwarts: una Historia" dice que es de 23 metros de diámetro cuando en realidad es de 25). Me entusiasmó tanto este descubrimiento que informé a James de este emocionante detalle, pero él se limitó a reír y me dijo:

—Por supuesto que te ibas a dar cuenta de eso y no de las personas.

Decidí ignorar ese comentario, y en lugar de ello me acerqué al mapa para examinarlo más de cerca. En el mismo lugar en el que estábamos parados, había dos pares de pies que rezaban: "Adela Lancaster" y "James Potter".

Espera. ¿Esos eran mis…?

—¡Mira! ¡Va el mapa y me pone pies de hombre! —exclamé, con la voz llena de horror. James me miró antes de girarse hacia el mapa.

—Merlín, estás loca —dijo con admiración, negando con la cabeza. Imaginé que era un cumplido. Tiene suerte de que no sacara al viejo Bessie de mi mochila.

—Bien, entonces ¿cómo vamos a…? ¡Ah! ¡Podemos localizar a Rose simplemente buscándola en el mapa! —dije con entusiasmo, juntando las manos.

James asintió con la cabeza, y sus ojos empezaron a escanear el pergamino. Eh… Si el mapa se podía utilizar para localizar personas, ¿serviría para objetos?

—Eh, ¿James?

—¿Mm? —respondió, sin levantar los ojos.

—¿Puede este mapa localizar objetos como, no sé, plumas?

Ante esto sí me miró, levantando las cejas un poco.

—No lo creo, ¿por qué?

Me ruboricé; no había ninguna necesidad de que James pensara que era todavía más rara de lo que él creía.

—Oh, por nada, simple curiosidad —murmuré, apartándome un mechón de pelo de la cara. James cerró el pergamino —¡Eh! — y se cruzó de brazos, mirándome en silencio. Me moví incómoda bajo su mirada, antes de gesticular hacia mi reloj—. JAMES, SÓLO TENGO TREINTA Y DOS MINUTOS Y VEINTE SEGUNDOS ANTES DE HERBOLOGÍA. ¿PODRÍAS DARTE PRISA?

—Merlín, gritas mucho.

Me encogí de hombros, sin molestarme en contradecirle; ¿qué? Era cierto. Soy la orgullosa propietaria de un conjunto saludable de pulmones. Mm. Tal vez debería pensar un nombre para ellos… Bueno, ya lo pensaría.

Abrió el mapa otra vez y lo analizó en un cómodo silencio durante unos 73 segundos.

—¡Ahí está! —gritó, señalando con el dedo un aula abandonada del ala este.

—Bien, entonces me voy —dije—. Gra…

James, que había levantado su mano izquierda, me interrumpió.

—Adela, yo voy contigo —dijo con firmeza. Abrí la boca para protestar, pero la cerré de nuevo cuando me di cuenta de que en realidad no tenía razones para negarme. Asentí con la cabeza de forma cortante, y él sonrió antes de murmurar—: Travesura realizada —Y apuntó al mapa.

Metió el mapa de nuevo en el bolsillo de su túnica antes de girar la varita y deslizarla suavemente en la manga. Puse los ojos en blanco; idiota.

—Estás celosa porque te gustaría tener mis habilidades —dijo él, su voz dejando ver una ligera risa contenida.

Negué con la cabeza, pero no pude resistirme a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Bueno, había que darle algún mérito; James sí sabía cómo hacer sonreír a la gente. Después de 7,2 segundos de cómoda caminata, la boca de Adela decidió atacar de nuevo.

Por cierto, cuando empiezo a hablar de mí misma en tercera persona es porque cosas malas están a punto de pasar.

—Así que… ¿por qué estás enfadado con Potter por lo de Emily?

Merlín, mi boca no tiene ni un mínimo de habilidades sociales. Cero. Nada. CÁLLATE, YA SÉ QUE MI BOCA ES UNA PARTE DE MÍ.

Él se puso rígido, deteniéndose bruscamente. Seguí caminando durante 0,5 segundos antes de darme cuenta de que ya no estaba a mi lado. Me detuve con torpeza, sin saber si debía volver atrás para estar a su altura o seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado.

AH, QUÉ DILEMA.

…

¿Y DÓNDE LECHES ESTÁN MIS PLUMAS?

Ejem.

Finalmente decidí dar marcha atrás lentamente, fingiendo que había descubierto algo súper interesante en la pared cercana a James.

—¿Te dijo él que me lo preguntaras? —dijo una voz amarga, prácticamente escupiendo la palabra "él"; Merlín, era como si no pudiera soportar cualquier mención a Potter en su lengua más tiempo del necesario.

Me volví hacia él, ruborizada. No… Sólo mi estupidez había conseguido arruinar un momento de lo más agradable.

—Eh… no —aventuré, mirándole con recelo; ¿qué? El tío parecía francamente furioso. Sus ojos azules, normalmente luminosos, se habían oscurecido (debe ser cosa de familia. No es como si los ojos de todo el mundo se oscurecieran cuando se enfada…) y su boca había formado una mueca firme.

Parpadeé; ¡Merlín, casi parecía Potter! A pesar de que carecía de ojos en forma de almendra, los ojos de James eran un poco más grandes y…

Esto, sí, lo que sea.

James suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo —_ARGH._ JURO QUE LES HECHIZARÉ PERSONALMENTE EL PELO SI ALGUNO DE LOS DOS HACE ESO DE UNA VEZ MÁS— y empezó a caminar de nuevo. Luché por ponerme a la par que él —¿qué? Sus piernas son largas— y jadeé un poco por el ejercicio. Sí, Wood va a estar encantado cuando me vea en la práctica mañana. Definitivamente estaba esperando que llegase ese momento.

—Eh… Emily y yo nos conocimos en los primeros días del verano —dijo, su voz luchando por pronunciar el nombre de la chica.

Le miré fijamente y mis ojos se suavizaron. Obviamente le había importado mucho —¿por qué? Ni idea. Cualquier chica que engañe a un chico con su hermano es simplemente cruel. Y es el fruto de más de una generación de Slytherin quien lo dice. Cuando una sangre pura relacionada con docenas de Slytherins cree que eres una perra… Bueno, es en entones cuando sabes que tienes un problema.

Me quedé callada (¿qué? DEJA DE BURLARTE. Sí, puedo guardar silencio durante más de 72 segundos —Lo sé, yo misma los he contado), con ganas de escuchar el resto de la historia de James.

—Sé que ella está en mi año y también es Gryffindor, pero nunca habíamos hablado realmente. Así que cuando se acercó a mí mientras estábamos en Hogsmeade, visitando la tienda del tío George… Bueno, me sorprendió. Nos pusimos a hablar y me pareció que compartíamos un montón de cosas; adoraba el quidditch, le encanta el pastel de carne ¡y también le tiene miedo a las ratas!

Mm. James = miedo a las ratas. Será mejor archivar eso… ya sabes, con fines de investigación. No es que sea un potencial material de chantaje ni nada. No. OH, DEJA DE MIRARME ASÍ. ARGH, TE GOLPEARÉ CON EL VIEJO BESSIE. EN LA CARA. EN LA NARIZ. EN LAS FOSAS NASALES. MOLÉCULA A MOLÉCULA. ÁTOMO A ÁTOMO.

… Bien, no sé de dónde salió eso.

… No me arrepiento. _Jejejeje_.

Afortunadamente, James no se dio cuenta de mi conversación interior y siguió hablando:

—Las cosas progresaron rápidamente desde ahí. La besé una noche y estuve más feliz que en mucho tiempo. Al y yo habíamos llegado a una tregua, tenía una novia que me gustaba mucho y algunos cazatalentos del Puddlemere United habían mostrado interés en mí —¿Puddlemere? Ese era un gran equipo; ¡habían ganado la Copa el año pasado! Espera. GRYFFINDOR NO PODÍA GANAR LA COPA DE QUIDDITCH. ME LO PROHIBO—. Por supuesto, eso no duró mucho tiempo —se rió sórdidamente, con los ojos ensombrecidos.

En ese momento habíamos llegado a las escaleras que conducían hacia arriba (¿por qué las clases no estaban abajo? Odiaba subir escaleras).

Me detuve en el escalón número doce para mirar a James (bien, tal vez fuera para recuperar el aliento. ¿Qué? Las escaleras en Hogwarts son empinadas), con las manos apretadas con firmeza contra mis costados.

—No estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo Potter, pero estaba borracho. Ella también, pero tiene pinta de ser un poco per… pera. Te mereces algo mejor —le dije con sinceridad, deteniéndome a mí misma justo a tiempo; ¿qué? Se acercaba la Navidad (bueno, faltaban dos meses… ¡pero nunca se es lo suficientemente cuidadoso! El año pasado, Madre contrató a una maldita niña de primero para que le contara todas las veces que maldije, me peleé o amenacé a alguien con darles una paliza con el viejo Bessie. Todo lo que conseguí para Navidad fue un trozo de carbón).

Él se echó a reír. En serio, te juro que este chico tiene más cambios de humor que una dragona embarazada (Ja. Toma esa, Seth).

—¿Pera? —me preguntó con incredulidad, comenzando a subir los escalones de mármol una vez más.

Gemí interiormente antes de empezar a subir, agarrando la suave barandilla de bronce como soporte.

—Vete a la mierda —dije, frunciendo el ceño.

Sus ojos se iluminaron de nuevo antes de decir:

—¿Y qué es todo eso de las plumas?

—No es asuntó tuyo —murmuré, antes de saltar el último escalón.

Él se rió entre dientes antes de pasar a abrir la puerta del aula.

—¡Espera!

Hizo una pausa, mirándome con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con curiosidad, quitando lentamente la mano del pomo de la puerta.

Le hice señas para que se inclinara hacia ella, señalando a la ventana de cristal translúcido. Rose Weasley —la "genio" aparentemente intocable (Por favor. Puedo jurar que no es amiga de los números. Aunque admito que el número 313 puede ser malicioso a veces… Eh, sí, SIGAMOS)— estaba acurrucada en mitad del aula abandonada, sollozando con la única compañía de telarañas y sillas polvorientas.

—Oh.

Sí. Oh.

Bueno, soy basura con niñas llorando. ¿Qué? Es cierto. La última vez que intenté consolar a una niña que estaba llorando (alguna oscura prima de mi madre que me vi obligada a cuidar) terminó hechizándome (dónde aprendió ese hechizo —sólo tenía seis años— aún tengo que averiguarlo).

No hace falta decir que no soy buena con las emociones.

James se removió incómodo, mirando por la ventana esmerilada antes de apartar la vista rápidamente.

—Bien, no soy bueno con este tipo de cosas —comenzó.

¿QUÉ? DE NINGUNA MANERA IBA A ABANDONARME. Se lo dije, pero con algunos improperios dispersos por toda la frase; ya ves, soy una dama con clase.

… Oh, cállate.

—¡Eres una chica! ¡Tienes que ser buena con las emociones! —dijo, algo desesperado. Se revolvió el pelo otra vez antes de mirar el pasillo de un lado a otro. ¡El maldito estaba buscando una vía de escape! Mis dedos temblaron al pensar en el viejo Bessie. Pronto, Adela, pronto—. De hecho, me tengo que ir… ¡a echarle agua a mi gato! ¡ADIÓS! —gritó, antes de salir corriendo.

Mi boca cayó; vaya. Ahí va mi teoría de que sólo los tíos de Slytherin son idiotas… y mi última esperanza de encontrar un tipo decente.

Bien. Todos los tíos de Slytherin eran cerdos sexistas. Los Gryffindors eran unos cobardes (irónico, ¿cierto?), que abandonaban al primer vistazo de lágrimas. Los Ravenclaw eran unos cretinos que lanzaban cuestionable ropa interior a la cabeza de las chicas delante de toda la sala común.

AH, SÓLO QUEDAN LOS HUFFLEPUFFS.

Ahora que James se había ido, pude distinguir el llanto ahogado procedente de la clase. A pesar de que no quería, sentí una pequeña punzada de simpatía; había pasado muchos días llorando después de que Padre me enviara la primera de muchas cartas que me calificaban como un fracaso, una vergüenza, una traidora al nombre Lancaster. Todo después de mi Selección.

Por supuesto, no había tenido amigos que me consolasen. Seth estaba por ahí con sus nuevos compañeros de once años y yo aparté a todos los posibles amigos.

Bueno, suficiente de autocompadecerme. Rose me necesitaba.

Sintiéndome triste (y tocando al viejo Bessie para que me diera fuerzas), agarré el picaporte con firmeza y abrí la puerta, entré y… me resbalé con una telaraña. Vaya. Ahí va mi "oh, mira, soy tan femenina y consuelo a niñas sollozantes en aulas abandonadas". Rápidamente me levanté, notando el rubor en mis mejillas mientras me apresuraba a guardar las cosas que se me habían caído.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo una voz, excepto que estaba tan taponada por las lágrimas que sonó como: "¿_Quesnifhacessnigaqui?"_

—Rose, ¿por qué lloras? —le pregunté sin rodeos, ignorando su pregunta.

Al escuchar mis palabras, ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo y se arrojó a mis brazos.

Mm… ¡AYUDA! ¿QUÉ HAGO AHORA? SOCORRO. ROSE WEASLEY INTENTA MATARME. SUS LÁGRIMAS SÓLO ERAN UN SEÑUELO. AH, ESTÁ INTENTANDO ENVENENARME CON LÁGRIMAS ÁCIDAS. AH, AH, AH.

—Yo… yo… ¡La Amortentia! —gimió, finalmente alejándose de mi (ahora arruinada) túnica. Un rastro brillante de mocos conectaba su nariz con el hombro derecho de mi túnica.

Ew.

Discretamente, cubrí mi mano con la manga y pasé el brazo a través de la estela de mocos, desconectándolos. Ella inhaló antes de mover la cabeza sin orden ni concierto.

—Lo siento —dijo entre lágrimas.

Oh, Merlín. NO ESTOY HECHA PARA ESTE TIPO DE SITUACIONES. En serio. Soy la chica cuyo primer instinto es pelear con todos y sacar al viejo Bessie. No soy la mejor persona para andar consolando a chicas llorando.

—Bien, ¿qué pasa con la Amortentia? —pregunté lentamente, alejándome poco a poco de su alcance (lleno de gérmenes).

Genial. Esa pregunta convirtió a Rose Weasley en una marea de lágrimas. Suspiré, dejándome caer al suelo. Después de unos insoportablemente largos 3,2 minutos , Rose finalmente se pudo controlar a sí misma lo suficiente como para sentarse a mi lado.

—No es la poción, es el olor —dijo, con la voz tomada por los sollozos contenidos.

Mis ojos se estrecharon; Numberita trabajaba furiosamente. ¡A Rose le gustaba alguien!

—¿A quién te huele? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—¡Malfoy! —gimió, lanzándose sobre mí de nuevo.

AH, QUE ALGUIEN ME LA QUITE O ME AYUDE A… Espera. ¿Malfoy?

—¿Malfoy? —repetí, exteriorizando mis pensamientos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, un movimiento rápido y abrupto que parecía dolerle.

—¿Te gusta?

Me lanzó una mirada aguda; ups, ahí está la Rose Weasley que conozco.

—Obviamente —dijo ella, un poco molesta. Bueno, trata de ayudar a una chica y ¿qué obtendrás? Malas miradas. VIEJAS Y PODRIDAS MIRADAS—. ¿Qué pensará papá? —gimió, aferrándose a su brillante pelo.

Numberita volvió con entusiasmo; ¡A Scorpius le gusta Rose! ¡A Rose le gusta Scorpius! AH, SOY UN GENIO POR PREDECIRLO.

Espera. Santo Buckbeack… Los parientes serían muy interesantes en esta relación. Me reí un poco ante la idea de Draco Malfoy compartiendo algo con Ron Weasley. Rose me miró horrorizada al escucharme reír.

—¡No es gracioso! —dijo, golpeando mi brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Ouch. Esta chica podría ser una buena batea… ESPERA, NO, ESE ES MI PUESTO. RETROCEDE.

—Bueno, ya sabes, a Scorpius también le gustas.

Rose parpadeó, abriendo la boca.

—¿Qué? —murmuró en voz baja, con los ojos llenos de asombro.

Asentí con la cabeza, abriendo la boca para exponer mi teoría. La puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando una figura despeinada… o mejor dicho, a dos figuras despeinadas. Figuras gimiendo.

Creo que puedes pillar la esencia de la situación.

¡Y, oh, mira! Una de esas figuras tenía la piel anormalmente pálida. Incluso se podría decir que era la piel de un vampiro. Con el pelo rubio platino. Los hombros anchos. Oh, vamos, incluso alguien que no es de Ravenclaw podría adivinar de quién se trataba.

Miré fijamente a Rose. Nuevas lágrimas rebosaban en sus ojos y soltó un sollozo mientras miraba la escena que se desarrollaba delante de ella.

El estúpido Scorpius tenía que elegir esa aula (¡de las 381 que tenía Hogwarts!) para traer a su última puta a una sesión de besuqueo.

Sencillamente fantástico.

* * *

Hasta aquí :D

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, favs. y alertas. Los aprecio de verdad.

_Luna Lunática a 19/08/2014_


	9. Unicornios y águilas: ¡precioso tapiz!

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta es una traducción del fic de quillstrike.

* * *

**Capítulo Nueve**

**"Unicornios y águilas: ¡qué precioso tapiz!"**

—Ejem —carraspeé discretamente, con la esperanza de atraer la atención de Scorpius. Merlín, ¿esa era su mano bajo la camisa de la chica? AH, MIS OJOS. SOY DEMASIADO INOCENTE PARA ESTAS COSAS. Deja de reírte—. EJEM —repetí, esta vez más fuerte. Ni caso—. ¡SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY! —grité. Honestamente, este tío está prácticamente sordo.

Scorpius se sobresaltó un poco, su mano salió rápidamente de debajo de la camisa (más bien corta) de la chica rubia y su mirada se posó en mí antes de pasar a Rose. Sus ojos plateados se ensancharon considerablemente mientras se percataba de las lágrimas que manchaban las mejillas de Rose. Lancé una rápida mirada a la chica; sus mejillas hacían juego con su pelo rojo y sus ojos marrones se entrecerraron en una peligrosa línea.

Vaya, no me gustaría ser Scorpius en ese momento. Bueno, ni en ningún otro. Pero más que nunca en estos momentos. Parece que alguien heredó el temperamento de su madre. En serio, Hermione Weasley-Granger era conocida como una abogada despiadada, capaz de hacer llorar a un hombre adulto durante un juicio.

—¿Ro… Weasley? —inquirió Scorpius con incredulidad, deteniéndose antes de decir su nombre de pila.

Volví a mirar a Rose, encontrándome con su figura temblorosa llena de rabia y con su varita, que había sacado durante los pocos segundos (3,2) en los que no la había estado mirando. Aunque su cuerpo se estremecía, su boca y su mano se mantuvieron firmes.

Merlín, Scorpius estaba en problemas.

—Tú —comenzó, con una voz escalofriantemente calmada —, eres un imbécil.

Scorpius abrió la boca, probablemente para intentar poner una excusa. Espera. ¿Por qué iba a necesitar excusarse? No es como si él supiera que le gustaba a Rose o… ¿había pasado algo? Numberita dio una voltereta alegre ante la perspectiva; jejeje. SOY TAN INTELIGENTE QUE DA MIEDO.

—¡_Avis oppugno_!

Y con eso, hizo girar su muñeca hacia la izquierda antes de virar un poco. Su varita emitió chispas rojas de aspecto enfadado. Las chispas parecían a punto de estallar en el aire, pero se transformaron en una bandada de canarios de color amarillo brillante. Los canarios se reunieron en un círculo cerrado alrededor de Scorpius, con sus pequeños picos anaranjados brillando amenazadoramente.

Sentí una ligera brisa mientras Rose pasaba junto a mí, con los rizos violentamente rojos flotando tras ella mientras empujaba a la remilgada rubia fuera de su camino (que parecía bastante incómoda porque el chico con el que se había estado besando estuviese rodeado de pájaros mágicos) y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

La chica rubia se levantó del suelo por sí misma, frunciendo el ceño mientras se sacudía las telarañas (de una forma —¿en serio, Scorpius? Un aula llena de telarañas en realidad sólo está gritando "zona romántica para besuquearse", ¿cierto?— bastante elegante) de su túnica.

Le lanzó una larga mirada a Scorpius (que para entonces ya había conseguido alejar a algunas de las aves) antes de lanzar unos mechones de pelo sobre su hombro y salir.

—Nos vemos más tarde, Scorpy —gritó, con una voz irritantemente alta.

¿Scorpy? Merlín. Había conseguido convertir un nombre ya de por sí horrible, en un apodo que de alguna manera se las arreglaba para ser peor que el que Draco Malfoy había elegido para que su único cargase con él (lo siento, Scorpius, sabes que es cierto).

Volví a sentarme, observando con cierto interés a Scorpius mientras se dedicaba a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared (lo que él esperaba conseguir con eso, sólo Merlín lo sabía). Después de 73 segundos de mirar ese lamentable espectáculo, puse los ojos en blanco, saqué la varita y murmuré un hechizo rápido. De verdad, los Slytherins de estos días. ¿Es que no se molestan en leer los libros de Encantamientos? Ese hechizo estaba en los deberes de la noche anterior, ¡por Merlín!

La bandada de pájaros que se habían reunido alrededor de 2,1 metros por encima de Scorpius, y que se preparaban para caer sobre él, fue alcanzada por las chispas plateadas de mi varita que la hicieron desaparecer en una nube de humo translúcido.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo —dijo Scorpius con voz áspera y ronca después de 5,7 segundos metido dentro de su lamentable escondite (había metido la cabeza bajo la túnica, haciéndola parecer un misterioso bate deforme). Su pelo rubio estaba alborotado y varios cortes salpicaban su rostro. Entrecerré los ojos, pensando con nostalgia en el viejo Bessie. Cretino desagradecido. Al darse cuenta de mi ira, añadió apresuradamente—: ¡Pero gracias, Brillante Elegida!

Sintiéndome generosa, asentí secamente antes de acercarme y asestarle una patada en la rodilla. Él gritó, cayendo al suelo de manera espectacular y agarrándose la pierna. Tiene suerte de que no apuntase algo más arriba.

—Eres un idiota —le dije, viendo cómo rodaba por el suelo. Su expresión inmediatamente se volvió seria y se levantó de un salto (¡ja! ¡Sabía que no estaba realmente herido!).

—Lo sé —admitió en voz baja, suspirando profundamente y mirando por la ventana.

Parpadeé; ¡vaya! A Scorpius realmente debía gustarle. Era la primera vez que le escuchaba admitir que se había equivocado en algo.

—Si tanto te gusta, ¿por qué no la invitas a salir? —le pregunté.

Se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían piscinas de plata.

—¡No puedo hacer eso! —gritó, con la voz quebrada (material de chantaje, ejem).

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque… Porque… ¿y si yo no le gusto?

¿Hogwarts no tiene algún tipo de test de inteligencia o algo que evite que idiotas como este entren al colegio? ¡Podía sentir mi inteligencia disminuyendo sólo por estar a su lado! En serio...

—Le gustas, idiota. ¿Por qué crees que te hechizó cuando te vio con esa pe… pera?

—Porque ella me odi… Espera, ¿pera?

—Mamá. Navidad. Carbón. Malo.

—Oh.

Mira, es por esto por lo que tolero a Scorpius. Le conozco desde hace tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera hace falta que formule frases completas con él, siempre entiende la esencia porque se ha acostumbrado después de tanto tiempo. Como un vampiro o una plaga irritante de la que no te puedes deshacer (confía en mí, lo he intentado todo, desde el viejo Bessie hasta bebés mandrágoras).

—¡No te odia, estaba aquí llorando por ti, por Merlín! —grité, sintiéndome más que un poco exasperada.

—¿Estaba llorando por mí? —preguntó Scorpius, sonando demasiado feliz para mi gusto. Mierda, acababa de inflar su ego, ya de por sí enorme.

Merlín me ayude. El cretino seguramente se pasaría la próxima semana o así refiriéndose a sí mismo como "Su Majestad Malfoy" o algo por el estilo (lo hizo en tercero, consiguió a un par de chicas que se inclinaran ante él y le abrieran las puertas porque él era así de caballeroso. Y sí. Hubo heridas y sacadas de ojos).

—Cretino.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Gilipollas.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Eso ya lo has dicho.

—¿Y?

—TE GUSTA ROSE WEASLEY. TE GUSTA ROSE WEASLEY. TE GUSTA ROSE WEASLEY.

—CÁLLATE.

—¿DEBERÍA MANDARLE UNA LECHUZA A DRACO, _SCORPY_? DECIRLE A TU QUERIDO PADRE CUÁNTO AMAS A LA HIJA DE RON WEASL…

—VETE A LA MIERDA. NI SIQUIERA PUEDES ENTENDER LO QUE ES EL AMOR; NADIE TE HA QUERIDO NUNCA.

Parpadeé, sintiendo que de mis ojos brotaban lágrimas inexplicablemente. Scorpius hizo una pausa, con las mejillas palideciendo considerablemente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—A… Adela —dijo en voz baja, acercándose para tocarme.

_Snap. _

Hice una pausa. Mi pecho subía y bajaba con agitación mientras miraba mi mano. Se había movido por sí sola para abofetear a Scorpius; su mejilla ahora estaba roja y se la tocaba con mano temblorosa.

—Aléjate de mí, Malfoy —escupí, antes de agacharme para hacerme con mi mochila.

Me volví, colgando la mochila a un lado mientras salía del aula, cada paso resonando en el pasillo vacío. Al doblar la esquina, mis lágrimas volvieron borrosa mi visión y finalmente me rendí, dejándome caer al suelo. Llevé las rodillas hasta mi barbilla y me abracé las piernas mientras lloraba.

No es que estuviese muy afectada por lo de Scorpius, pero…

Era cierto. Mamá sólo me toleraba porque necesitaba una hija a la que vestir. Padre ni siquiera me hablaba; ya había dejado claro que no iba a conseguir ni un centavo de la herencia… y todo porque no estaba en "la Casa de la familia". Ni siquiera me habían besado aún. Merlín, los chicos jamás me miraban más de dos veces. Y yo había estado de acuerdo con eso —de verdad— pero… de alguna forma, las palabras de Scorpius me habían golpeado en mi único punto débil. Y él lo sabía; el chico al que conocía de toda la vida había cruzado una línea de no retorno.

Y HABÍA PERDIDO MIS PLUMAS. Dejé escapar un fuerte gemido, antes de reanudar mi patético llanto.

—¿Lancaster?

Mierda. Por supuesto que alguien tenía que recorrer este pasillo (¡este!) precisamente hoy.

—¿Qué? —espeté, levantando la cabeza para mirar al intruso.

Los grandes ojos verdes de Potter me devolvieron la mirada mientras tomaba nota de mi apariencia. Realmente no estaba de humor para que me ridiculizaran; lo juré por Merlín, si se le ocurría mencionar mis lágrimas, le hechizaría. Le haría morir de forma lenta y dolorosa.

He oído que Azkaban en realidad no es tan mala.

—¿… bien? —llegó la voz de Potter.

¿Eh? Parpadeé, preguntando:

—¿Qué?

Sus ojos se movieron hacia arriba como si estuviera a punto de poner los ojos en blanco, pero se detuvo antes.

—¿Estás bien?

Mmm…

—¿Qué, Potter, no me insultas esta vez? —le pregunte, riendo con sólo un poco de histeria mezclada—. ¿Parezco estar bien?

—Eh… No, en realidad.

Cretino. ¿No sabe que cuando una chica te pregunta eso, se supone que debes mentir y cubrirla con chocolate de algún tipo? ¡Tiene una hermana pequeña, por Merlín! Debería saber esas co…

Cierto. Adela = sollozando. Potter = haciendo una pregunta. Adela = debe dejar de referirse a sí misma en tercera persona.

—Estoy bien —dije secamente, mirando hacia otro lado. Bien. Este es el punto donde él capta el mensaje y me deja en paz.

El refrescante aroma de los pinos y la nieve recién caída flotó hasta mí, aclarando mi nariz y a Numberita.

—Bueno, no voy a irme —anunció Potter, desde una distancia alarmantemente corta (alrededor de diez centímetros, si no me equivoco —JAJAJA, ¿A QUIÉN TRATO DE ENGAÑAR? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ME EQUIVOCO! SOY UNA MALDITA RAVENCLAW, POR MERLÍN).

Le eché un vistazo con suspicacia; ¡ah! Potter se había sentado junto a mí y ahora me observaba con suficiencia al darse cuenta de que le estaba observando. Me sonrojé y aparté los ojos. Cretino.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, con una voz sorprendentemente suave.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —espeté. Lo decía en serio; Potter nunca había mostrado ni el más mínimo interés por mis sentimientos.

—Me ayudaste con lo de la poción de amor —dijo simplemente.

Le miré fijamente. La última vez que había hablado con él, prácticamente me escupió eso de que no necesitaba mi lástima. Él miró un tapiz que estaba al otro lado del pasillo, en silencio, con el pelo oscuro presionando la imagen que tenía detrás.

Silencio.

De alguna forma, no era un silencio incómodo —ya sabes, de esos que te hacen querer tirarte del pelo y gritar cosas al azar para intentar llenarlo torpemente (lo que hace que la otra persona piense que estás mal y recibas un buen número de folletos de San Mungo).

—Scorpius dijo algo —dije finalmente, mirando el tapiz fijamente.

Hug. Hogwarts tenía que actualizar sus obras de arte urgentemente. Un unicornio se elevaba en una postura de batalla, con un enorme águila a su espalda. Me pregunto en qué estaban pensando los fundadores al decorar el lugar. Encontraron un unicornio ensangrentado (literalmente) y pensaron: mm… ¡Sí, esto se ve como un material perfecto para niños impresionables de once años!

Honestamente…

¿Y POR QUÉ POTTER NO HABÍA DICHO NADA AÚN?

Le disparé otra rápida mirada; sus cejas se habían fruncido y parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos (oh, cuidado ahí, Potter. ¡No vayas a dañar tu pequeño cerebro de Slytherin tratando de pensar en lo que hac… Vale, estaba intentando ayudar y siendo agradable, Adela. Merlín, igual debería haber guardado esos folletos de San Mungo).

—¿Qué dijo?

Me tensé, mis manos agarrando el material de mi túnica.

—Algo así como que nadie me quería —respondí, lanzando mi mano sobre la boca; ¡Merlín, soy idiota! ¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas, se lo contaba a Potter? Ahora probablemente se lo diría a todo Hogwarts.

—Lancaster, yo…

Realmente no quería oír su respuesta sarcástica; probablemente diría algo así como que sólo le gustaba a Sir Archibald, y que eso era más del tipo "me da de comer así que no puede morir". Así que seguí hablando, escupiendo mis secretos a la persona que menos quería escucharlos.

—Y he perdido mis plumas. Padre me dio las cinco primeras antes de ser sorteada en Ravenclaw. He coleccionado plumas desde los ocho años y…

—Lo sé.

Hice una pausa; ¿lo sabía? Vale. Me había olvidado de que nos conocíamos desde primero… era extraño; en realidad no había pensado nunca en él como alguien que pudiera entenderme casi tan bien como Seth y Scorp… Malfoy.

Silencio. Una vez más.

¡Espera! ¡Herbología! Miré mi reloj, mis dedos temblando al ver las manillas de plata. Iba con 22 minutos de retraso.

—_OH, DIOS MÍO. _LLEGO TARDE A HERBOLOGÍA ¡EL PROFESOR LONGBOTTOM VA A MATARME Y/O ALIMENTAR A LAS MANDRÁGORAS CON MI CARNE! —grité, limpiándome los restos de lágrimas furiosamente. Me puse de pie, murmurando un rápido "gracias" en dirección a Potter.

* * *

Por supuesto, tengo Herbología con Hufflepuff.

MUNDO QUERIDO: ¿POR QUÉ ME ODIAS?

Después de irrumpir en el invernadero tomé un gran respiro (menos mal que Wood estaba en otro curso, así no podía ver en qué forma física estaba… pero todavía tenía la práctica de mañana. Me estremecí al pensar en lo que iba a pasar). El profesor Longbottom suspiró con cansancio mientras me ponía un castigo para el jueves. Puse los libros en el único espacio disponible —en un punto por debajo de la ventana de enfrente. Me senté al lado de una maldita Hufflepuff.

La chica me sonrió antes de mover sus libros (¿veis? ¿QUÉ TIPO DE PERSONA MUEVE SUS LIBROS PARA DEJARLE SITIO A UNA CHICA A LA QUE NI SIQUIERA CONOCE?) hacia un lado para hacerme espacio.

—Gracias —le dije, soltando mis cosas sin contemplaciones sobre la superficie verde oscuro.

Ella sonrió, haciendo aparecer hoyuelos (¡maldición!) en sus mejillas oscuras. Su pelo estaba trenzado intrincadamente, enmarcando su cara ovalada y sus dientes brillaban deslumbrantemente blancos contra su tez oscura.

Demasiado alegre, te digo. Es antinatural.

—Soy Kate. ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó cara-demasiado-alegre. Oh, vete a la mierda. Sé que me acaba de decir su nombre, no es culpa mía que Numberita tenga cosas más importantes que hacer (como el hecho de que había 22 trenzas en su pelo y el profesor Longbottom había frotado su barbilla ocho veces en los últimos seis minutos).

—Adela —le dije, jugueteando con la planta de colores brillantes que estaba ante mí.

—Mm, Adela, no creo que debas…

La planta siseó y escupió un líquido púrpura neón (de muy alta viscosidad) a mi brazo. El liquido soltó un ligero vapor cuando mi piel pasó a ser de un color rojo furioso. Miré hacia mi brazo, con los gritos de mis compañeros difuminándose. Mm. Había afectado a alrededor de 13 centímetros cuadrados de antebrazo… Espera. Ácido + piel = hongos shitake* que son jodidamente dolorosos.

¡OH, DEMONIOS!

Lo siento, mamá.

¡SANTA…!

* * *

*Hongos shitake: son unas setas japonesas. En realidad son comestibles y todo, pero supongo que la autora simplemente añadió algo que conocía y punto. No sé si Rowling ha hablado de ellos en relación al mundo mágico, pero no lo creo.

* * *

Un martes más con vosotros :D Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo a pesar de lo malo que ha sido Scorpius, ya veremos qué pasa con eso. ¡Y ha habido una escena entre Albus y Adela! Vendrán más, lo prometo, pero tiempo al tiempo, por favor. Aún faltan muchas cosas :D

¡Hasta la semana que viene!

_Luna Lunática a 26/08/2014_


	10. Adela pierde los nervios Mucho

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. El fic original pertenece a quillstrike, yo sólo hago la traducción.

**N/T:** Sé que hoy el capítulo llega más tarde de lo normal, pero es que no he estado en casa desde las ocho de la mañana por un examen, luego he ido al cine con unas amigas, a comer y a dar vueltas por la ciudad hasta ahora, así que ya véis, ¡he hecho vida social! He terminado mis exámenes de recuperación así que soy libre de hacer lo que me dé la real gana (traducir, escribir, traducir, escribir) durante los próximos quince días. ¡Aplaudid por mí buena suerte! Bueno, eso, ya me dejo de rollos. ¡A leer!

* * *

**Capítulo Diez**

**"En el que Adela pierde los nervios. Mucho."**

Mm… Madame Pomfrey debía a estar a finales de sus… ¿qué, sesenta años? ¿Setenta? Era un poco difícil saberlo con ella… La estudié con curiosidad durante mi confinamiento (SÍ, CONFINAMIENTO. NO, NO ESTOY SIENDO DRÁMATICA. ELLOS ME ATARON A ESTA CAMA) en la cama de la enfermería.

Ya había contado sus arrugas (tiene 18 arrugas exactamente cubriéndole la cara) y la profundidad de las bolsas (0,3 cm) que se perfilaban bajo sus ojos. También medí la longitud de la cama (dos metros), el número de querubines que me sonreían con alegría desde la delgada sábana (56 —Oh, y nunca voy a volver a quejarme de la calidad de mis sábanas. ¡Estas de hospital son absolutamente horribles!) y el número de veces que Seth había venido para burlarse de mi cuerpo patéticamente inmovilizado (7. Había intentado hechizarle la última vez pero mi brazo estaba lamentablemente inmovilizado a mi lado). La verdad, no entendía qué necesidad había de que me ataran con cuerdas mágicas —está bien, eran suaves, pero aún así— contra mi voluntad. Pomfrey murmuró algo sobre "tendencias violentas" y "susceptible a saltar por la ventana en un momento de emoción" o algo por el estilo. Lo que sea.

¡OH, DIOS MÍO! SIR ARCHIBALD. No le había dado de comer todavía y cuando tiene hambre se vuelve muy violento. Espera. Yo no estaría ahí para enfrentar su ira. _Jejeje_. Rose probablemente lo averiguaría y le daría algo de su comida especial (lo que requerirá un viaje hasta Zonko. Sí, yo tampoco entiendo por qué sólo come comida de una tienda de bromas, pero siempre ha sido algo extraño. Y violento. ¡EH! ¿POR QUÉ DICES "COMO LA DUEÑA"? VETE A LA MIERDA).

_Bang. _

Wood irrumpió en la sala, su pelo revuelto brillando bajo la luz y sus ojos llenos de una ira maníaca que gritaba "metedme en un sanatorio mental antes de que asesine a la pobre y hermosa Adela Lancaster".

Merlín.

Todavía estaba agarrando su escoba (un bonito modelo —está bien, es increíble y yo estaba babeando— de Aliento de Dragón 100, un modelo que había salido el año anterior pero que ya rivalizaba en éxito y popularidad con la Saeta de Fuego) y llevaba puesta su túnica de quidditch, toda manchada de barro; miré por las ventanas con rapidez, percatándome de que llovía. Mm. Me preguntó cuándo empezó a llover…

—¡ADELA NICOLE LANCASTER! —Oh, me preguntó dónde habrá escuchado mi segundo nombre… Se inclinó hacia mí, llenando el aire con el olor de la hierba mojada y a quaffles desgastadas—. PRIMERO TE OLVIDAS DE LA IMPORTANTÍSIMA REUNIÓN DEL EQUIPO EN EL TREN Y AHORA ESTO. ¡NICO ME HA DICHO QUE PRÁCTICAMENTE TE HAS QUEMADO EL BRAZO DEL BATE! ¿POR QUÉ MI BATEADORA ME HACE ESTO A MÍ? —gimió la última frase y lanzó su cara sobre mi manta. Sus hombros temblaban con los sollozos desesperados.

Bueno, ¿a quién no le encanta que sus mantas, ya de por sí picantes, se llenen de barro? ¡A MÍ!

Desafortunadamente, madame Pomfrey me había confiscado al viejo Bessie cuando intenté golpear a Seth con él la segunda vez que vino. Ese fue también el momento en el que me pusieron las ataduras mágicas.

Estúpido Nico. Nico era de quinto y mi compañero bateador (¡oye! ¿no se supone que los bateadores deben cuidarse las espaldas entre ellos o algo así? ¿NO HAY UN MALDITO CÓDIGO DEL BATEADOR?). Nota mental: asegurarse de golpearle "accidentalmente" con una bludger en la próxima práctica.

—Relájate, Wood —me aventuré, a los 73 segundos de mirarle fijamente (¡todavía estaba llorando!). Su cabeza se levantó, con el rostro demasiado seco para alguien que, supuestamente, ha estado llorando durante los últimos dos minutos—. Pomfrey dice que saldré mañana. Sólo tiene que asegurarse de que no se desarrolla algún tipo de infección.

—¿INFECCIÓN? ¿SABES LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICARÍA PARA LA COPA?

Se lanzó hacia delante de nuevo, su mandíbula se cerró con un ruido metálico que sonaba casi doloroso. Oh, ¿a quién le importa que su bateadora tenga una infección potencialmente peligrosa para su vida? No, lo que importa, obviamente, es una copa de quidditch. No su brazo o algo así.

No es que mi vida corriese peligro de verdad (Pomfrey me lo había asegurado después de que pidiera un abogado para ayudarme a escribir mi testamento. ¿Qué? ¡Una nunca puede ser lo suficientemente precavida!).

Hablando de Pomfrey… ¿EN DÓNDE COÑO ESTABA ELLA? ¿NO SE SUPONE QUE TIENE QUE PROTEGER A SUS PACIENTES LESIONADOS DE ENLOQUECIDOS LUNÁTICOS LLAMADOS GIDEON WOOD?

Me revolví un poco, tratando de liberarme de las cuerdas.

Oh. Espera. Tengo una boca. VAYA, DE TODOS LOS MOMENTOS ESTE ES EL PEOR PARA QUEDARSE CALLADA.

—¡POMFREEEEY! —grité. Gideon saltó hacia atrás a una velocidad que fue casi cómica.

El característico sobrero de visera blanco de Pomfrey se apresuró hacia nosotros, tomando nota del barro de mis sábanas y a un Gideon sonriendo tímidamente. Negó con la cabeza.

—¡Fuera! —le ordenó, señalando con un dedo pálido y huesudo en dirección a la puerta.

Gideon me lanzó una mirada que claramente decía "no he terminado contigo" antes de agarrar su escoba y salir a zancadas, dejando huellas de barro en el suelo blanco. Tan pronto como tuve la certeza de que el uniforme azul y bronce de Guideon no iba a volver a irrumpir en la sala, me relajé y volví mi atención a Pomfrey, quien fue desenvolviendo las vendas de mi brazo.

—¡Ni siquiera me duele! —me quejé, mirando mientras sacaba un frasco de vidrio oscuro y lo destapaba.

Ella me ignoró, y en su lugar giró el vial para que el líquido púrpura goteara sobre la piel inflamada de mi brazo. Las primeras gotas tocaron mi piel, emitiendo vapor oscuro que subía en intrincados rizos.

AH, DOLOR. AHHH.

—SANTO HIPOGRIFO. ¡MERLÍN! ¿ESTÁS TRATANDO DE MATARME?

Me lanzó una mirada mordaz; cerré mi boca rápidamente, volviendo la cabeza hacia otro lado para poder hacer muecas en paz.

—Eso no te habría hecho daño si no hubiera bacterias —dijo, con sólo un poco de petulancia en la voz.

Fruncí el ceño a su sombrero.

Bien, qué pasa si me ponía algo de barro en el brazo a la menor señal de dolor. ¿Qué? ¡He leído que eso puede calmar el dolor! Además, es comprensible; ¡Numberita estaba adolorida! Incluso los Ravenclaws cometen errores. Impactante, lo sé.

Oh, cállate. Veo tu mirada sarcástica.

—¿Y cuándo podré irme?

Sí, había mentido a Gideon; no tenía ni la menor idea de cuándo podría irme. ¡Pero no podía correr el riesgo de que me reemplazara! Ser bateadora formaba parte de mi vida; ¿en qué otra ocasión puedes golpear a alguien y no ser castigado? ¡Necesitaba una forma de dejar salir mi ira que no fuese pelearme con tíos al azar!

—Hoy mismo —dijo ella, envolviendo mi brazo con vendas de color blanco hueso. ¡SÍ! ESO ERA INCLUSO ANTES DE LO QUE HABÍA PEN… —. Si no te mueves —añadió, sujetándome con una mirada severa.

Bien. Podría hacerlo.

_Psh_, puedo hacer cualquier cosa.

* * *

AH. AH. AH. VOY A VOLVERME LOCA. HAN PASADO 32 MINUTOS Y 42 SEGUNDOS SIN MOVERME NI UN CENTÍMETRO. ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS PLUMAS? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL VIEJO BESSIE? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SIR ARCHIBALD? AH, AH, AH. AYUDADMEEEE.

—¡AHH! —grité, intentando mantenerme quieta.

De nuevo, el sombrero blanco de Pomfrey apareció rápidamente. Parecía estar a punto de entrar en pánico mientras corría hasta mí.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó, observando mi cuerpo, buscando algún peligro (es decir, dagas/pequeños ninjas que me apuñalaran repetidamente. Había tenido un sueño sobre eso… Fue bastante extraño…).

Cuando vio que no estaba en ningún peligro inminente, se relajó un poco y frunció el ceño con desaprobación.

—Estoy aburrida —gemí, ignorando los molestos quejidos provenientes de los otros pacientes.

—Mira, esto es por tu propio bien —dijo ella antes de murmurar en voz baja—: y la mía.

¿Eh? ¡EH! ¡LOS SANADORES NO DEBEN SER MALOS! ¡ESO VA CONTRA EL CÓDIGO DE SANADORES!

Rápidamente sacó un pequeño frasco de las profundidades del bolsillo de su delantal, echando su contenido en mi boca antes de que pudiera cerrarla. Ah. Una sensación peculiar (casi como tragarse un gato… no es que me gustaría saber cómo se siente, ni nada. Oh, vete a la mierda. ¡No fue mi culpa que Sir Archibald metiera su cabeza en mi boca mientras dormía!).

Espera… por qué… me sentía tan… somnolienta…

Todo era borroso y la mujer me miró con aire de suficiencia. Pomfrey me dijo algo desde la distancia, pero era como si estuviera en otro mundo. Ja. Otro mundo… el mundo terrenal. ¡Mundo mundano con palabras!

Wooo…

¡Mira todos esos puntos negros! Bailaban a mi alrededor, saltaban, aparecían y desaparecían.

Y entonces, la oscuridad me rodeó.

* * *

_Blargh. _

Abrí los ojos con cansancio, llegando a rozar el sueño con ellos. Espera, ¡me podía mover! Sonreí ampliamente; ¡las ataduras había desaparecido! Me senté, haciendo una mueca ante la brillante luz de la tarde* que entraba por las ventanas. ¿Tarde? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo —no, noqueada? La última vez que lo comprobé era por la mañana.

Bostecé y me estiré, extendiendo los brazos a los lados.

Mis dedos rozaron algo suave antes de ser pinchado por una familiar punta afilada.

¡Mis plumas!

Mi sonrisa se amplió (si es que eso era posible) y me esforcé por ponerme derecha, ignorando el sordo y punzante dolor en el brazo mientras recogía las plumas de brillantes colores de la mesita de noche.

Acuné mis plumas, inclinando la barbilla para que las puntas apenas rozaran mi nariz. Mmm… Nada como el olor de las plumas. Vi una pluma de oro por la esquina de mi ojo. Me agaché y puse las plumas sobre la cama suavemente antes de alcanzar la pluma dorada. La cogí con cuidado, acunándola. Así como la lechuza de Seth tenía garras de plata, esta pluma provenía de un raro pájaro dorado cuyas plumas eran de oro puro, pero seguían siendo flexibles y suaves. Padre me había conseguido esta por mi décimo cumpleaños. Era mi pluma favorita y rara vez la utilizaba, por miedo a estropearla.

¿Quién lo habría hecho?

Coloqué la pluma dorada de vuelta al montón, antes de hurgar en la pila, volcando plumas cuidadosamente en busca de una nota, una pista, algo para identificar a la persona que me había dado mis plumas.

Nada.

Me senté al lado de la pila, con cuidado de no aplastar ninguna de las plumas y acuné mi cabeza en las palmas de mis manos. No mucha gente conocía mi colección de plumas. Sólo Seth, Scorpius, James, Potter… y Padre.

¿Seth? No, ni siquiera sabía que había perdido mi colección. Además, estaba demasiado centrado en sus propios amigos para preocuparse por mí. ¿Scorpius? _JAJAJA_… No. ¿Potter? Lo dudo. ¿Padre? Por supuesto que no… La última vez que habíamos hablado yo estaba en segundo año y él acabó lanzándome una maldita silla. ¿James? Mm… No lo conocía tan bien, pero sabía lo de las plumas y todas las otras opciones no eran siquiera posibles.

Tenía que ser James; Numberita estaba de acuerdo.

Me sonreí suavemente a mí misma; era la primera vez que alguien me estimaba los suficiente como para tratar de ayudarme. No era un mal tío, mirándolo bien. Quiero decir, había escuchado los rumores (las chicas de este colegio no están bien mentalmente). Supongo que su pelo castaño oscuro era atractivo, y aunque sus ojos no eran almend… Espera. YO ODIO LOS OJOS ALMENDRADOS. Sí, eso es…

Em. Cambiando de tema.

De repente fui demasiado consciente del pesado aroma de jabón antibacterial y el olor penetrante de la medicina.

—Hola, Pomfrey —dije, sin dejar de mirar el montón de plumas.

—Pareces estar mejor —observó —¿No, en serio? —, antes de pasar a desenvolver el vendaje de mi brazo.

—Hm —murmuré, conteniendo la respiración mientras levantaba mi brazo unos 3,4 centímetros para verlo mejor.

Por favor, déjame salir, déjame salir, déjame salir…

—Puedes marcharte.

—¡SÍ! —grité alegremente, dando puñetazos al aire. Surgieron murmullos descontentos de las personas aún inmovilizadas (cretinos celosos) en varias camas. ¡JA!

ADELA LANCASTER ES LIBREE. LIBRE, TE DIGO. ¡LIBRE!

Espera. ¡SANTOS HIPOGRIFOS! ¡HABÍA PERDIDO UN DÍA ENTERO DE CLASE!

Recogí las plumas rápidamente y comencé a correr hacia la salida con mis pies descalzos golpeando contra el suelo de baldosas incómodamente frío.

—¡Señorita Lancaster! ¡Su tún…!

Lo siento, Pomfrey. A ADELA NO LA PARA NADIE.

Pasé a través de las puertas dobles y me tropecé con el escalón de mármol (en serio, ¿a quién se le ocurrió eso? ¿Querían que millones —bueno, tal vez sólo cientos— de estudiantes inocentes se mataran?) justo al borde de las puertas.

Me sentí caer hacia delante (¡estúpida gravedad!), mis plumas se derramaron por el suelo con tintineos que resonaron como metal contra el suelo.

Mierda.

Rápidamente miré por encima de mi hombro, observando ansiosamente las puertas de madera cerradas, casi esperando que Pomfrey saliera de ellas y me volviera a confinar, esta vez durante una década (oh, cállate. ¡Se me permite exagerar después de esta terrible experiencia!).

Silencio.

Di un suspiro de alivio antes de examinar mi rodilla; tenía un maldito rasguño en la parte superior de la rodilla que bajaba alrededor de un centímetro y medio, pero aparte de eso, estaba bien. Me arrastré de rodillas (Eh, levantarse sería esforzarse demasiado), tratando de llegar a cada pluma sin moverme mucho (¿qué? No estoy en forma. Vive con ello).

Después de recoger todas y cada una de las plumas (aunque la que tenía manchas como de leopardo fue particularmente difícil, ya que se había colado en una grieta a unos 2,4 centímetros más allá del lugar al que mi brazo podía llegar, pero finalmente me di cuenta de que tenía una varita y la convoqué), me levanté y equilibré el montón en mis brazos cuidadosamente en una pirámide diseñada para ser lo más estable posible.

Cuidado… Cuidado…

¡Ja! ¡Había dado tres pasos sin dejar caer ni una sola pluma! Sólo… 576 pasos hasta llegar a la Torre de Ravenclaw… AH, ¿POR QUÉ HOGWARTS ES TAN GRANDE?

Me moví con cuidad, estirando el cuello sobre las diversas plumas para mirar el reloj. Eran las 17:43:23. Las clases habían terminado, y ya era viernes, así que no habría nada hasta el lunes. Bueno, al menos me daba tiempo para ponerme al día con las clases.

Paso. Paso.

Merlín, a ese ritmo no iba a llegar hasta las ocho. Lo que significaba que me perdería la cena. NO. INACEPTABLE. La comida es importante para una mente en crecimiento. ¡Numberita lo necesitaba!

_Crash._

Siseé, resistiendo la tentación de empezar a dar patadas y gritar improperios en mitad del pasillo vacío. Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz (¿Qué? He visto que personas distinguidas lo hacen todo el tiempo, así que, por la propiedad transitiva de Adela, ¡yo también lo seré si lo hago! ¿Lo ves? ¡Simple lógica!) y respiré pesadamente.

Uno… Dos… Tres… ARGH, NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO MÁS.

—¡POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS! ¿POR QUÉ COÑO…?

—Eh… ¿Estás bien?

Hice una pausa, dándome la vuelta lentamente y poniendo lo que podría ser una sonrisa mortal en mi cara.

—¿Qué? —solté, mirando a la chica a los ojos.

Oh. Era cara-demasiado-alegre… la que tiene veintidós trenzas en el pelo. No, no recuerdo su nombre.

Ella alzó una delicada ceja, antes de arrodillarse para recoger mis plumas. Malditos Hufflepuffs con su maldita amabilidad. Estoy segura de que lo hacen para que todo el mundo se sienta mal. Es probable que sea una artimaña para cuando conquisten el mundo. Cosa que no va a suceder mientras Adela Lancaster esté cerca. _Jajajaja_… Sí, bueno. Volviendo al tema.

Recogí las doce plumas restantes, poniendo la dorada en la parte superior de la pila.

—¿A dónde ibas?

—A la Torre de Raven…

Espera. ¿QUÉ ERA CARA-DEMASIADO-ALEGRE? HUFFLEPUFF. ¿VÉIS? SÓLO QUERÍA SABER DÓNDE ESTÁ LA TORRE DE RAVENCLAW PARA MATARNOS A TODOS MIENTRAS DURMIÉSEMOS.

—No quiero matarte —dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ups. Realmente tengo que trabajar en no decir todo lo que pienso en voz alta.

Ya, claro.

Bueno, esa no era una cosa demasiado Hufflepuff. Hice una pausa; ¿y si lo he dicho en voz alta? La miré fijamente durante 1,2 segundos, pero su rostro permanecía impasible. ¡Menos mal!

—Además, ya sé dónde está la Torre de Ravenclaw —dijo, después de 3,2 segundos de miradas incómodas. ¿Eh? —. Mi novio está en Ravenclaw —explicó, mirándome con expectación. ¿De verdad esperaba que conociera a su novio? Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, por el amor de Merlín—. Está en séptimo. Xavier King.

Oh. ¿Bien? ¡Eh! ¡Espera! ¡Santo hipogrifo, era el malvado Ravenclaw! ¿Qué estaba haciendo con una Hufflepuff? No podía pensar en dos personas más dis… Bueno, de hecho, sí. Potter y yo éramos prácticamente polos opuestos y… Bien, bueno. Sigo en el pasillo con una Hufflepuff.

Silencio incómodo.

—Bien, vamos entonces —dije, después de 32, 5 insoportables segundos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, empezando a caminar. Dio la vuelta en la esquina, dirigiéndose a un pasillo que no debía haber sido usado durante décadas. ¡OH, SEÑOR, SABÍA QUE ESTABA INTENTANDO ASESINARME!

—Llevas la ropa de la enfermería. No creo que quieras que te vea todo el mundo —dijo la chica por delante de mí.

Mirando hacia abajo, vi que, de hecho, llevaba el fino vestido de la enfermería que no cubría nada.

Fruncí el ceño; estúpidos Hufflepuffs con su estúpida amabilidad.

*En realidad dice que es por la mañana, pero tuve que cambiarlo porque era una incongruencia con la hora que dice después. Las —casi— seis de la tarde difícilmente pueden considerarse como por la mañana.

* * *

Fiin del capítulo de hoy. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir a favs y alertas, ¡os quiero!

¡Hasta el martes que viene!

_Luna Lunática a 02/09/2014_


	11. En el que Adela es diez sickles más rica

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. El fic es original de quillstrike, yo sólo hago la traducción.

**N/T:** ¡AAAAAAHHHHH! ¡LO SIENTOOOO! Se me olvidó que era martes, bueno, en realidad hace ya tiempo que no sé ni en qué día vivo, ¡me acordé porque mañana es el cumple de mi hermano! Si no llego a acordarme de que caía en viernes ni me habría dado cuenta de que no subí el cap. ¿Sabéis que voy a hacer para compensarlo? ¡Subiré el sábado y el domingo! ¡Dos caps. para el fin de semana! ¿Qué os parece? ¿Queréis? ¡Ya os dejo leer! :DD

* * *

**Capítulo Once**

**"En el que Adela es diez sickles más rica"**

_Whap. _

Sonreí, sintiendo la familiar sensación de entumecimiento mientras la vibración pasaba del viejo Bessie a mi brazo (a una velocidad de 32 kilómetros por hora, en caso de que te lo preguntes).

La bludger voló, el cuero oscuro volviéndose borroso, acelerando hacia el objetivo.

_Ding. _

El objetivo —un objeto de color amarillo pálido tallado de forma que pareciera un cuerpo humano— fue arrojado hacia atrás, giró y se mantuvo en el aire por el conjuro pero totalmente destrozado.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó; había sido un golpe perfecto.

—¡No está mal, Lancaster!

Miré hacia la fuente del sonido; Nico me sonrió, formando hoyuelos gemelos a cada lado de sus mejillas pecosas. Puse los ojos en blanco antes de sacarle la lengua; ¿qué? ¡No soy nada si no me meto con alguien! Oh, cállate.

Se inclinó hacia delante, con el pelo rubio rozando apenas la punta de su palo de escoba (un modelo de Barredora bastante agradable) antes de lanzarse hacia delante. Se volvió rápidamente para que la cola de su palo de escoba estuviera por delante, tirando del objetivo y lanzándolo por los aires con esta.

El objetivo voló hacia arriba, su forma delgada giró en el aire, y empezó a descender poco a poco a causa del hechizo.

—¡Trata de llegar a ese! —gritó, haciendo bocina con las manos sobre la boca.

—¡Diez sickles a que no puede! —Vino un fuerte grito desde mi izquierda.

Me ahorré el segundo que habría gastado para mirar al orador —un cazador bastante ruidoso que se llamaba… Bueno, eso no es importante. Oh, está bien. No sé cómo se llama, ¿y qué? ¡Por lo menos sabía que estaba en séptimo! ¡Eso debería contar! —, y ajusté mi agarre sobre el viejo Bessie.

Mis ojos se estrecharon, observando la trayectoria del objetivo, que seguía cayendo hacia abajo; iba muy lentamente —la fuerza de la gravedad 9,8 m/s2 debía verse obstaculizada por las corrientes de aire que soplaban por todo el campo con mucha fuerza.

En cualquier caso, agudicé mis sentidos al máximo, escuchando el tenue y familiar silbido de una bludger haciendo su camino hacia mí (siempre parecen apuntar al estómago. O a la cabeza. Sea cual sea, es doloroso).

Manteniendo los ojos en el objetivo, poco a poco fui echando el brazo hacia atrás.

Espera… Espera… Espera…

¡Ya!

Mi brazo se lanzó hacia delante, conectando con la pelota de cuero. La bludger giró, moviéndose rápidamente después de que el viejo Bessie se estrellara contra ella.

Vamos… Vamos…

Miré ansiosamente a la bludger acercándose al objetivo a un ritmo demasiado lento, mis manos abriéndose y cerrándose alrededor de mi escoba.

_Clip. _

La bludger apenas rozó el objetivo en el lado izquierdo de éste, pasando más allá. Mierda. El objetivo se tambaleó antes de seguir cayendo, habiendo cambiado su trayectoria muy ligeramente. Gemí; ¡había calculado mal!

—¡SÍ! ¡Soy diez sickles más rico!

Iba a matar a ese muchacho. O, por lo menos, lanzaría a Sir Archibald sobre él. Mi gato había estado de muy mal humor (probablemente porque Rose había insistido en darle de comer algunos alimentos "orgánicos". Ella debería haberlo sabido, Sir Archibald se niega a comer nada que no sea pastel de carne o egagrópilas) últimamente; igual debería hacer algo para dejarle descargar su ira.

¡Tal vez con eso conseguiría que dejase de arañarme!

Ah… Una vida sin dolorosas garras como despertador.

Espera un segundo. Él había apostado a que no podría darle. ¡Pero lo había hecho! Rápidamente me moví hacia delante, balanceando cuidadosamente mis rodillas mientras miraba hacia el suelo de color verde oscuro.

Huh. Cientos de húmedas hojas de color amarillo salpicaban el suelo, acumulándose en pequeños montículos en algunas zonas. ¿Ya estaban cayendo? ¿POR QUÉ EL VERANO NOS ABANDONABA TAN PRONTO?

Bien. Enfócate.

Exploré el área (de alrededor de 1x1 metros) donde el objetivo debería haber aterrizado, a juzgar por su trayectoria. ¡Ahí! Estaba a 1,2 metros de distancia de su lugar de aterrizaje original; ¡prueba de que mi bludger lo había golpeado! Sonreí y dirigí mi mirada hacia arriba, lanzándome hacia delante para quedar a la altura de Nico.

—¡Incorrecto, pequeño!

Nico gruñó, con la misma apariencia que si quisiera lanzarme diversas bludgers desde todas las direcciones. _Jejeje_. Odia que le recuerde su estado (¡Y por lo tanto inferior!) más joven. Así es, ¡respeta a tus mayores!

—La bludger lo lanzó a cuatro metros de distancia de su destino previsto; ¡mi bludger le dio! —dije jovialmente, llegando a alborotarle el pelo (detesta que lo haga… ¡lo que hace que sea aún más divertido!).

Frunció el ceño, deshaciéndose de mi mano y volviéndose hacia mí.

—Adela, eres la tía más ra…

Me desconecté automáticamente. Vaya, sin duda hacía frío ese día. Tal vez debería empezar a usar suéteres. Aunque siempre he dicho que son para los pringados.

_Jejejeje_. Pringados.

OH, SEÑOR, UNA BLUDGER.

—¡Cuidado! —grité, empujando a Nico fuera del camino de la pelota. Él gritó de sorpresa, cayendo unos metros (4,7, en caso de que te lo preguntes. Y estoy segura de que así es) antes de recuperar el equilibrio.

_Crack_.

La bludger salió disparada hacia uno de los postes de metal en el otro extremo del campo de quidditch. Mi mano hormigueó y la sensación de estar siendo pinchada por agudos dardos se extendió por toda la longitud de mi brazo hasta el hombro. Hice una mueca, moviéndolo experimentalmente de arriba abajo. Habían pasado cinco semanas y tres días después de que la planta escupiese su veneno (¡no fue para nada mi culpa! Oh, deja de mirarme así. ¿CÓMO IBA A SABER QUE LA MALDITA PLANTA IBA A DESPERTARSE PARA VOMITARME?), pero todavía me dolía el brazo en momentos de ejercicio vigoroso.

Supongo que golpear pelotas de nueve kilos que se lanzan hacia ti una velocidad atroz, cuenta como ejercicio extenuante.

Sí, va a doler por la mañana.

Miré hacia el oeste; el sol se sumergía por debajo de las distantes colinas, manchando el cielo de rojo sangre y naranja. Algunas nubes a baja altura flotaban lentamente, su cuerpo normalmente blanco teñido de tonos cálidos mientras el sol desaparecía. A juzgar por la posición del sol, debían ser las cinco y media o así. Lo que significaba otra hora antes de que terminara la práctica. Eso si Wood no encontraba algún error "horrendo" que perfeccionar (ayer afirmó que el tipo cazador —sí, voy a referirme a él de esa forma a partir de ahora. Numberita está de acuerdo— inclinó su cuerpo 3,4 centímetros demasiado a la derecha cuando estaba a punto de disparar a los postes, por lo que nos mandó unos "sencillos" ejercicios de fortalecimiento hasta las once de la jodida noche. ASÍ QUE ME PERDÍ LA CENA. Y ERA PASTEL DE CARNE LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE ERA MUY INFELIZ. UNA ADELA INFELIZ CONDUCE A LA VIOLENCIA).

—¡Bien hecho, equipo! ¡Vamos! —La voz de Wood llegó hasta mí (desgraciadamente). Amortigüé un gemido (la última vez que Wood me pilló quejándome me hizo correr diez jodidas veces alrededor del campo. ¿SABES CUÁNTO TIEMPO TARDÉ? ¿SABES CUANTO DOLOR/SUFRIMIENTO/EJERCICIO FUE ESO? NO, NO LO CREO) y poco a poco fui bajando, haciendo giros perezosos con la escoba para prolongar el momento el mayor tiempo posible.

¡Ah! Mi escoba se descontroló repentinamente, lanzándose hacia delante cuando la cola se vio envuelta en una ráfaga de viento particularmente violenta. Fruncí el ceño. Estúpida escoba. Había tenido la misma Nimbus 2300 desde los ocho años (Padre me la regaló por mi octavo cumpleaños, con la promesa de que conseguiría un modelo mejor a los once. Por supuesto, eso fue antes de que pasara lo de "OH, MERLÍN, ¿HAS SIDO SELECCINADA EN RAVENCLAW? ¡ESTÁS FUERA DE LA FAMILIA, BESTIA INMUNDA", una terrible experiencia. Vale, igual no ocurrió exactamente así, ¡pero tengo licencia artística!), y con los años se había vuelto menos y menos fiable.

Wood siempre estaba intentando que consiguiera una escoba nueva (nunca entendió que aunque venía de una familia acomodada, no tenía acceso a esos fondos. Las únicas cosas de valor que tenía me fueron dadas antes de mi Selección. Y las guardaba para venderlas después del colegio y costearme una carrera o algo así aunque no estaba segura de lo que Numberita quería hacer después de Hogwarts —pero eso está fuera del tema—. El caso es que Adela no tiene una buena escoba. En caso de que te preguntaras qué podías regalarme por mi cumpleaños —que es en enero— ahí lo tienes… ). Siempre había dicho que con una mejor escoba contribuiría a que el equipo ganara la Copa de Quidditch a esos "malditos Gryffindors/Slytherins" (dependiendo de quién la hubiese ganado el año anterior). Slytherin había ganado la copa el año pasado, así que Wood iba por ahí disparando dagas por los ojos a cada Slytherin que veía. En realidad, era bastante divertido. Creo que hizo que un pobre niño de primero se hiciera pis en los pantalones. Aunque al día siguiente de que eso pasara, siendo el Slytherin que era, consiguió colarse en la torre y poner un par de arañas venenosas en la cama de Wood.

Bueno, como sea.

Le pregunté por qué no podía prestarme una escoba, siendo su padre el entrenador de las malditas Arpías. Entonces, balbuceó unas cuantas palabras incomprensibles, pareciendo un psicópata desquiciado. Mirando hacia atrás, supongo que fui un poco insensible; sabía que Wood y su padre no estaban en los mejores términos.

—¡ADELA NICOLE LANCASTER, MUEVE TU CULO HASTA AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

Mierda.

Bajé los metros que me separaban del equipo con rapidez, tirando del palo de la escoba antes de que pudiera darme de cara contra el suelo cubierto de hojas húmedas.

—¿Nicole es tu segundo nombre? —preguntó uno de los gemelos Scamander (nunca he podido distinguirlos), sus pálidos ojos verdes/amarillos ampliándose un poco.

—Obviamente —espeté. Él sonrió soñadoramente antes de mirar a lo lejos, con el rostro pálido desprovisto de cualquier emoción negativa. Cierto, estaba loco.

_Slam_. Oh, jodidamente fantástico. Mi escoba salió pitando, dejándome caer al suelo. Resoplé, tratando de levantarme con la mayor dignidad posible. Bueno, creo que lo hice bastante bien, dadas las circunstancias. Pasé mi cola de caballo por detrás de mi hombro, levantando la nariz ligeramente.

—Tienes hierba en el culo.

Pues bien. Le lancé una mirada al que lo había dicho (el otro gemelo Scamander, el que tiene los ojos grises). Se encogió de hombros, estudiándome muy de cerca con sólo un toque de desdén. ¡Estaba en cuarto año, no tenía derecho a juzgarme!

—¡Eh, respeta a tus mayores! —grité, apuntándole con mi dedo.

Él se encogió de hombros, sonriendo un poco antes de volver su atención a Wood (que temblaba bastante llegados a ese punto, de pura impaciencia contenida —Merlín, ¿alguien tiene una galleta de avena con pasas?).

¿No se supone que los gemelos Scamander están locos? ¿Por qué demonios este parecía tan… bueno, sensato? Extraño… A Numberita no le gustaba.

—¡EJEM!

Correcto. Capitán de quidditch cabreado.

Me volví hacia Wood, sonriendo dulcemente. Él entrecerró los ojos un poco antes de aclararse la garganta y continuar:

—Bien, ahora que por fin he conseguido la atención de ciertas personas —Aquí me lanzó una (bastante innecesaria, si me lo preguntas) mirada—, puedo hablaros tranquilamente del partido contra Gryffindor de mañana.

SANTO HIPOGRIFO, ¿ERA MAÑANA? NI SIQUIERA HABÍA EMPEZADO CON LOS RITUALES O COMPRADO MIS NECESARIOS DOCE KILOS DE AZÚCAR… ¡Deja de juzgarme, funciona a la perfección!

—No quiero presionaros, chicos, pero es absolutamente necesario que ganemos este partido —insistió, agitando el puño para enfatizar (que misteriosamente le hizo parecerse a uno de esos viejos muggles a los que puedes ver golpeando a gente con su bastón porque sí). Merlín. ¿Eso acababa de suceder? Sí, todavía sacudía el puño.

Wood necesitaba conseguirse una vida.

—Definitivamente somos capaces de vencerles. Perdieron contra Slytherin el año pasado y nosotros les pateamos —Alegría, alegría, woo. ¡Te digo que fue gracias al azúcar! —. Pero no podemos ser demasiado engreídos —Wood cortó los aplausos, asegurándose de pasar sus ojos por cada uno de nosotros. Nos callamos, silenciosa determinación sustituyendo a los petulantes vítores. Eso tenía que concedérselo, era un gran capitán—. He estado viendo sus prácticas y tratando de recoger toda la información posible. ¿Recordáis que el bateador solía saltar un poco siempre que el locutor gritaba su nombre? —Todos asentimos. El bateador —un pobre de tercer año que había sido nuevo en el equipo el año pasado— había dudado en golpear la bludger que hubiera evitado que Ojos Grises marcara el gol de la victoria (ganar esos diez puntos aseguraba que cuando el buscador consiguiese la snitch no fuese un empate)—. Bueno, ha ganado confianza. Ya no vacila. También he estado observando a la gu-guardiana. Ha mejorado mucho —añadió de mala gana, con la voz un poco vacilante al decir la palabra "guardiana".

Le miré, Numberita zumbaba; un desarrollo interesante. Wood siguió hablando pero yo ya no le escuchaba, estoy falta de sueño.

No me juzgues.

—… sólo tenemos que seguir trabajando duro! Creo en todos vosotros —terminó, colocando su mano en medio del círculo (que estaba demasiado estirado hacia la derecha en realidad). Todos agregamos nuestras manos, cada uno poniendo la suya sobre la del anterior.

—UNO. DOS. TRES.

—¡RAVENCLAW! —gritamos y nuestras voces resonaron por todo el estadio vacío. Sí, molamos.

Los Gryffindors estaban bajando…

El equipo se dispersó gradualmente a medida que los distintos géneros se dirigían a sus respectivos vestuarios (sólo había dos chicas en el equipo. Incluida yo. ESO ERA SEXISMO, ¿O QUÉ?), hablando sobre la cena que estaban a punto de devorar.

Me volví, siguiendo a la multitud cuando una mano me agarró del brazo.

—Adela, espera —dijo Wood, en voz baja.

No otra vez. Desde que me perdí la primera práctica, Wood estaba siendo muy duro conmigo. Me había estado dejando en el campo después de todas las prácticas. Sola. Durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Seguía parloteando sobre "misiones secretas" y sobre "ponerme en forma".

Normalmente simplemente le ignoro.

—Potter estuvo ausente en la práctica de Gryffindor de ayer. Averigua por qué, ¿vale?

¿Eh? ¿Por qué iba Potter a estar en una práctica de Gryf…? Oh, Numberita lo pilló; Wood se refería a James.

James. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara. Desde que me devolvió mis plumas le he mirado de forma distinta. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado buscando a un tío decente? Habíamos hablado un par de veces después de eso, pero estrictamente como amigos. Por desgracia, mi recién descubierto afecto por él me había dejado un poco… nerviosa. Algo así como que soltaba la primera chorrada que me venía a la mente como "OH, MIRA ESA ARDILLA. QUÉ BONITA" o "VAYA, TU FAMILIA ES TAN GRANDE. ¡TE DIJE QUE DEBÍAIS USAR PROTECCIÓN!"

Espera. ¿Por qué Wood me pedía que espiase a James? ¿Era tan obvio? El sabor acre del pánico se deslizó por mi garganta, amenazando con forzarme a vomitar.

—Esto… ¿y por qué yo?

Wood puso los ojos en blanco, resoplando con impaciencia. Bueno, alguien se siente algo atrevido hoy.

—Porque, Adela Nicole Lancaster —Vale, este tipo tiene que parar con eso. Si no lo hacía, conocería a cierto gato que estaría más que feliz de utilizarle como objeto de prácticas—, eres la que mejor le conoce de todo el equipo. Lo que me recuerda… ¿QUÉ TE HE DICHO SOBRE CONFRATERNIZAR CON EL ENEMIGO?

Gritó la última parte, con los brazos cruzados fuertemente sobre el pecho. Vale. Primero dice que debería espiar a James y, al siguiente, que no confraternice con el enemigo. ¿Y luego soy yo la chiflada?

Merlín.

¿Y qué me dices de Rose? ¡Ella era su maldita prima!

Bien, tú no lo sabes aún; se me había olvidado. Nuestro buscador se graduó el año pasado así que estábamos desesperados por encontrar uno nuevo. Pensé que Wood se volvería loco. Había acosado a toda la población de Ravenclaw con la esperanza de encontrar un buscador decente. Rose finalmente se ofreció a probar cuando se enteró de que Wood estaba dejando notas en los dormitorios de los de primero en las que aseguraba que todos los solicitantes obtendrían un "caramelo mágico" si ayudaban a llevar la Copa a la Casa.

Tuve que estar de acuerdo con Rose en esto; ¿un caramelo mágico? ¿En serio? De todos modos, Rose resultó ser una buscadora fantástica (ya ves) y fue admitida en el equipo.

—Ella nunca estaría de acuerdo —dijo Wood, agitando su mano con desdén y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ah, ¿y yo sí?

Percatándose de mi expresión y la forma en que agarraba al viejo Bessie, Wood cambió de táctica a toda prisa. Me agarró de los brazos, se agachó (bien, porque no soy la más alta del mundo precisamente. ¡Vete a la mierda!) y me miró a los ojos.

—¿Por favor, Adela? ¿Por Ravenclaw? —rogó, haciendo un mohín.

¿Qué chico de diecisiete años hace pucheros, por el amor de Merlín? Puse los ojos en blanco, quitándome sus manos de encima.

—Está bien.

* * *

Me gusta este capítulo, Wood es taaaan genial jajaja ¡Y sabemos más cositas del equipo! Nico, no sé por qué, siempre me ha gustado. En serio, me gusta jajaja ¡Adela ataca de nuevo! En el próximo cap la veremos con James, quien quiera saber más *guiño, guiño* que lo deje en su comentario (sí, me refiero a ti).

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir a favs. y alertas, ¡os quierooo!

Hasta el martes... ¡No, hasta el sábado! XDD


	12. Numberita necesita bacon

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. El fic original es de quillstrike, yo sólo hago la traducción.

* * *

**Capítulo Doce**

**"Numberita necesita bacon"**

Soy una jodida idiota.

¿Por qué diablos accedería a la estúpida solicitud de Wood?

Podría estar comiendo bacon en este momento, masticando alegremente junto a la gente cuerda, junto a personas normales. En lugar de eso, había acampado detrás de un (ASQUEROSAMENTE POLVORIENTO) tapiz, intentando que las telarañas no se colaran por mi nariz.

Y todo porque no tenía ni idea de dónde quedaba la sala común de Gryffindor.

Sin embargo, no he pasado seis años en Hogwarts para nada. Numberita había observado en los últimos años las hordas de estudiantes de Gryffindor que se acumulaban en este conjunto en particular de escaleras. Afortunadamente, (o desafortunadamente si teníamos en cuenta la misteriosa sustancia que se deslizaba por mi cuello en ese momento), había un tapiz en lo alto de las escaleras, perfecto para esconderse.

Llevé mi mano hacia atrás, pasándola rápidamente por donde se acumulaba la sustancia. Ew. Ew. Ew. Era de una preocupantemente alta viscosidad y estaba pegajosa al tacto. Hice una mueca, limpiándome contra el grueso tapiz antes de pegar la cabeza de nuevo.

Vamos… Vamos…

¿Dónde se habían metido todos los Gryffindors? LLEVABA ESPERANDO TREINTA MALDITOS MINUTOS Y VEINTIDÓS SEGUNDOS…

Wood iba a morir.

Saqué la cabeza unos centímetros, mirando el pasillo vacío. Uno tras otro, un montón de cuadros se alineaban contra las paredes del pasillo, y una pintura especialmente grande sobresalía entre las demás, la de una señora regordeta que se situaba al otro lado del pasillo. La miré con curiosidad, observando la forma en que roncaba, una línea de baba se deslizaba por el hombro de su vestido rosa de seda.

Espera. ¿Podría ser esa la Dama Gorda que había escuchado mencionar a…?

—¿Adela?

¡AH!

Me caí de mi precaria posición tras el tapiz, con los brazos agitándose a mi alrededor mientras caía al suelo dolorosamente duro.

—Oompf —murmuré, mientras mi cara se presionaba firmemente contra el suelo sucio.

Risita, risita. ¡Oh, sí, Adela cayendo al suelo es algo súper divertido! Fruncí el ceño al suelo, retorciendo los dedos. Dos manos agarraron mis brazos, tirando hacia arriba. Me tropecé, cayendo sobre la persona.

—Hola, Adela —La voz apenas podía ocultar la risa. Mi ceño se profundizó y miré hacia arriba para encontrarme con unos ojos azul oscuro.

¡James!

Me sonrojé, apartando la mirada rápidamente.

—¿Estabas espiando la entrada a la Casa Gryffindor? —preguntó él, levantando las cejas.

—Eh… Eh… ¡TODO ES CULPA DE WOOD! SÍ, ESO SUENA BIEN. VUESTRO CUADRO ESTÁ BABEANDO. NO PENSÉ QUE PUDIERAN HACERLO. ¿DE DÓNDE VIENE? EL PINTOR NO LA PINTÓ ASÍ QUE, ¿CÓMO ES QUE EXISTE? NUMBERITA TIENE LA TEORÍA DE QUE…

La cara de James se volvió de un color violáceo extraño antes de que su boca se abriera de golpe, soltando una carcajada tan fuerte que hizo eco en el pasillo.

Vaya.

Mi rubor se intensificó cuando Numberita se dio cuenta (¡por fin!) de toda la basura que acababa de soltar por la boca. Merlín, realmente debería dejar de salir de casa.

—Sí, bueno, _creoquedeberíairmeasíqueadiós_.

—¡Espera! —se las arregló para decir, todavía doblado de la risa.

En fin, me alegro de que al menos alguien se divierta con la situación. Resoplé, cruzándome de brazos. Él se puso serio, apartándose un mechón de pelo de los ojos.

—¿Wood te envió para espiarnos?

Mierda. Realmente tenía que aprender a mantener la boca cerrada.

—Er…

—Siempre pensé que tendría más… respeto por el juego. Siempre le catalogué como de los buenos —dijo casi para sí mismo, pareciendo absorto en sus pensamientos.

Me tragué un bufido de incredulidad; ¿Wood? ¿De los buenos? ¡El tío me había atacado estando inmovilizada en la enfermería!

—¿Por qué no estuviste en la práctica el otro día?

Levantó una ceja antes de encogerse de hombros, con una sonrisa bien puesta en el rostro. Las puntas de sus labios se levantaron mientras luchaba por mantener la compostura.

—¿Quién sabe, pequeña? —dijo jovialmente, la sonrisa reapareciendo con más fuerza.

Merlín, era como un maldito Hufflepuff. ¿Por qué no podía tomarme en serio? ¡Y yo sólo era un año más pequeña! Aún podríamos casarnos y ten… OH, MERLÍN. Parece que Numberita, después de haber sido privada de chicos decentes en los últimos dieciséis años, había decidido convertirme en una de esas _fangirls_ depravadas y enfermas de amor a la primera señal de un tío.

Estoy muy mal…

NO TE ATREVAS A DECILE A SETH QUE YO DIJE ESO.

James dio un paso hacia delante y me abrazó, envolviéndome en el aroma de leña y brisa de verano. AH. AH. AH. ¿QUÉ DEBO HACER EN ESTA SITUACIÓN? Giré la cara, con la esperanza de ocultar mis mejillas sonrojadas.

—Esto… ¿James?

—¿Sí? —Oh, su voz vibraba en su pecho de forma agradable. Apoyé la cara un poco más cerca de él, con la esperanza de que no se diera cuenta.

—Umm… Gracias por las plumas —murmuré. Después de todo, aún no le había agradecido por eso; ellas eran la razón por la que había visto en él a un tipo decente.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó, antes de ser interrumpido.

—¡Potter tiene noviaaa! —Una voz fuerte y desagradable gritó detrás de nosotros. ESO ES CORRECTO. LA TIENE. ASÍ QUE VUELVE ATRÁS O…

James retrocedió sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —gritó antes de revolverme el pelo—. Adela es como una hermana —dijo con cariño, lanzándome otra sonrisa antes de reunirse con ese desagradable tipo (un Gryffindor pelirrojo que me pareció bastante famili… ¡Fred! Iba a morir. ¿Cómo se atrevía a arruinar ese momen… Espera. ¿James acababa de referirse a mí como a una hermana?)

Mierda.

Yo, Adela Lancaster, acababa de entrar en la _sister-zone_.

MERLÍN, ¿POR QUÉ ME ODIAS?

Sonreí débilmente hacia él antes de murmurar algo sobre alimentar a Sir Archibald (que, de hecho, tenía que hacerlo) antes de empezar a caminar, apenas logrando recuperar el equilibrio antes de caerme (de nuevo)

Sigue caminando, Adela. Puedes hacerlo. Sólo 538 pasos más…

* * *

No hay nada mejor que las lágrimas para hacer que una chica se sienta mejor.

Sollocé, finalmente sacando la cabeza de la almohada. Un fino hilo de mocos conectaba mi mejilla a la tela blanca ahora bien húmeda.

Encantador.

La cara sonriente de James me vino a la cabeza y volví a echarme a llorar. Merlín, soy patética. ¿Desde cuándo soy el tipo de chica que llora por un tío? ¡No lo necesito! ¡Tenía al viejo Bessie y a Sir Archibald!

Sir Archibald aprovechó la oportunidad para saltar sobre la parte posterior de mi cabeza, pasando su cola blanca y esponjosa por la punta de mi nariz. Sonreí débilmente, levantando la mano para acariciarle torpemente. Él ronroneó, haciendo que notara la vibración a través de mi cabeza.

Sintiéndome un poco más alegre, me senté, haciendo caer a Sir Archibald de una forma tan graciosa que me hizo reír. Él bufó indignado, levantando la cola y la nariz. ¡Yo no necesitaba a James! ¿Qué importaba que fuese el primer chico que me gustaba? (Oh, cállate. Aquella vez en primer año no cuenta).

Mi mirada se desvió hacia el montón de plumas que descansaban sobre mi mesita de noche. Mi boca tembló…

No. No. No.

ADELA MANTENTE FUER…

¡AH! Las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo, derramándose por mis mejillas y cayendo hasta mi camisa, hecha ya un desastre. Una taza humeante de color amarillo alegre apareció en mi visión. Miré hacia abajo, sin que mi mente lo entendiera del todo (¡INTENTA PENSAR DESPUÉS DE 35 MINUTOS DE LLANTO, A VER SI PUEDES SER COHERENTE).

Primero miré la mano pecosa y pálida que sostenía la taza por el asa, viajé a lo largo del brazo, hasta que vi los rizos de color rojo oscuro.

Rose.

Sonreí débilmente, sujetando la taza y acercándola a mis labios. Mm… Zumo de calabaza caliente, mi favorito.

—Gracias —me las arreglé para decir, tomando un pequeño sorbo antes de acunar la taza con las manos.

—No hay problema —respondió ella, sentándose al borde de mi cama.

Silencio.

Bueno, al parecer no iba a marcharse pronto. Me recosté contra la cabecera de la cama, todavía sosteniendo la taza caliente.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —me preguntó bruscamente.

Miré el vapor de la taza; realmente era bonita…

—No te preocupes, todo el mundo está en el almuerzo —añadió, juntando las manos.

Huh. Me reí con amargura. Ni siquiera me había importado faltar a la comida. ¿¡Cómo de triste es eso!? ¿Desde cuándo dejo que un tío dicte mi vida?

—James dijo que era como una hermana —dije finalmente, bajando la taza hacia mi regazo. Ella asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de demasiado entendimiento para mi gusto. Mi afecto no era tan obvio, ¿verdad?

Leyendo mi expresión, dijo:

—No te preocupes, no creo que alguien se haya dado cuenta… aunque creo que Sco-Malfoy y Al podrían hacerlo; los vi discutiendo el otro día.

Me reí; probablemente se estaban burlando de mi patético enamoramiento.

—¿Puedo… puedo preguntarte qué has visto en mi primo? —preguntó tentativamente, sus ojos analizando mi cara.

—Es el primer tío decente que he conocido —le dije, pasando mis manos por mi pelo enredado.

Ah. Mis dedos se quedaron atrapados a mitad de camino, y yo me quedé con mi mano enredada en el pelo. Casualmente, traté de salir, pero estaba atrapada. Rose (por supuesto) se dio cuenta y se inclinó, desenredando mi pelo con facilidad. Pues bien.

—James puede ser un idiota. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que era decente? —inquirió, sonando genuinamente sorprendida.

Me ericé un poco; seguro, James había roto mi corazón (¿qué? ¡Llevaba cinco semanas suspirando en silencio!), pero eso no quería decir que estuviera fuera de mi sistema. Todavía sentía la necesidad de defenderlo; seguro, había escuchado rumores de que James era un notorio ligón y un bromista, pero no podía ser tan malo —después de todo, había sido suficientemente sensible como para devolverme mis plumas.

—Me devolvió mis plumas.

Rose echó una rápida mirada al montón de plumas todavía reposando en mi mesita. Ella me miró, una pregunta no formulada mostrándose en su expresión confusa. Suspiré profundamente, trayendo mis rodillas hacia arriba para que pudiera descansar la barbilla sobre ellas. La estudié; sus ojos marrones oscuros se ampliaron inquisitivamente y ella parecía genuinamente interesada. Era la única a la que se le había ocurrido comprobar si estaba bien.

Supongo que podía contárselo.

—… y cuando me desperté al día siguiente, las plumas estaban ahí. James las encontró y me las devolvió —terminé.

—Mm… —dijo ella, claramente absorta en sus pensamientos.

Fruncí el ceño; acababa de contarle mi historia y todo lo que tenía que decir era "mm". ¿DÓNDE ESTABA EL VIEJO BESSIE?

—¿Cómo sabes que fue James? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.

Puse los ojos en blanco; tonta Weasley. Numberita había llegado a esa conclusión tras una serie de experimentos e hipótesis y horas de investigación bien diseñadas… ¡bien, tal vez no tanto, pero más o menos! ¡Numberita nunca se equivoca!

—Porque sólo unas pocas personas lo saben y los únicos que lo hacen nunca habrían pensado en hacer eso —le dije, con la exasperación reflejándose en mi voz. Ella abrió la boca, pareciendo a punto de decir algo, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo—. Rose, ¿cómo pudo hacerme eso a mí? —gemí, tirándome hacia la (abusada) almohada, enterrando la cara en la tela empapada.

—Es un idiota —dijo ella, tirando suavemente de la almohada—. Además, James no ha tenido una novia desde… Bueno, nunca. No, no creo que haya tenido una alguna vez.

Sollocé, acercándome la taza a los labios, dando un ruidoso trago al zumo de calabaza. Numberita huyó hacia otro tema (¿qué? Nunca he sido buena hablando de mí misma durante demasiado tiempo)… ¡Scorpius!

Vaya, Numberita. Un gran tema en el que pensar. Scorpius había intentado pedir disculpas en numerosas ocasiones durante las últimas semanas, hasta había pedido a Seth que hablara conmigo (Ja. Eso sólo lo hizo peor; Seth pensó que una buena manera de hacerme sentir mejor era regalarme un conjunto completo de muñecas Morgana: la edición de Navidad. Sinceramente, me habían gustado durante un par de semanas… Cuando tenía cinco años. Por supuesto, Seth había llegado a la conclusión de que la hora del almuerzo era un buen momento para dármelas. Con. Todos. Y. Cada. Uno. De. Los. Ravenclaw. Mirando). Finalmente le perdoné, aunque sólo fuese para que dejase de molestarme.

—¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y Scorpius?

Rose se sonrojó, su piel se oscureció con un color rojo muy violento. Ja. Por lo menos, no soy la única que se sonroja.

SÍ, ÉXITO.

—¿Quéquieresdecir? —dijo a toda prisa, con los ojos buscando una vía de escape.

_Jejeje_. Si tan sólo tuviera al viejo Bessie. Entonces podría ahorrarme algo de trabajo. Seth siempre dijo que debía haber sido un mafioso muggle en una vida pasada.

—Sigues llamándole Scorpius y le oliste en la Amortentia —señalé. Se sonrojó aún más (si es que eso era posible), estudiando firmemente el dibujo de bludgers de mi manta—. Si le has olido, significa que por lo menos te gusta —añadí. Ante esto, ella miró hacia arriba y puso los ojos en blanco. Genial. Puse mi mirada de lo-sé-todo.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! —me espetó—. Es sólo… No me gusta —dijo ella, con voz algo más tranquila, todavía mirando mis mantas. Miré hacia abajo; ¿había algo mágico en ellas? ¿Las bludggers se podrían haber convertido, de repente, en comedores de elfos domésticos (tuve un sueño sobre eso una vez) o algo así? No, todavía eran las mismas bludgers de color marrón oscuro.

—¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros? —le pregunté, acomodándome ante la perspectiva de nuevo información. ¿Qué? Soy una Ravenclaw, necesito saberlo todo.

Seth siempre dijo que era una entrometida de lo más molesta, pero siempre le respondía escupiendo hechos al azar sobre sus eructos (eructa 22 veces en un día, en función de lo que come) y otros detalles sobre él que no le hubiese gustado que se filtraran a un determinado club de fans… _Jejeje_. Me dejó en paz después de eso.

—_Nosbesamosduranteelverano_ —dijo ella rápidamente, sus palabras demasiado rápidas. ¿Qué…? Bueno, tan impresionante como soy, no fui capaz de entender eso. Y podía entender las palabras arrastradas de Seth después de varios partidos (que por lo general eran murmullos sobre pingüinos morados que amenazaban con robar sus grajeas), por lo que era una situación sin precedentes.

Rose tomó aire antes de repetir la frase, con los ojos aún fijos en la manta.

—Nos besamos durante el final de las vacaciones de verano.

Santos hipogrifos.

Numberita hizo un pequeño baile de la victoria; aquí estaba la confirmación de que estaba en lo correcto al cien por cien.

—¿Cómo…? —empecé, luchando por mantener la presunción en mi voz bajo control (merezco una medalla por mi autocontrol. O tres kilos de chocolate. Lo que prefieras).

—Hubo un baile en el Ministerio durante la última semana antes del colegio. Siempre me aburro en esas cosas… —Eso lo podía entender. Antes, cuando todavía me llevaban a los bailes importantes (cuando era miembro de la familia y no "una maldita desgracia"), recuerdo que siempre terminaba escondida bajo una mesa o algo, entreteniéndome tirándole a la gente diversos aperitivos—. Fui al jardín para tomar un poco el aire y me encontré con Scorp-Malfoy. Hablamos un poco y terminamos… Bueno, ya sabes —dijo ella, sonrojándose un poco.

—Sabes que llamarle Scorpius no te matará, ¿cierto? Es sólo un nombre, después de todo —señalé, estirando los brazos.

Ella alzó una deja, antes de decir:

—Tú siempre llamas Potter a Albus.

Fruncí el ceño; eso era algo totalmente diferente.

—Eso es diferente.

—Claro —dijo ella con sarcasmo.

—¿Qué pasó después de eso? —le pregunté, cambiando de tema apresuradamente.

—Nada. Volví a mis cabales y salí corriendo… pero no antes de que el idiota dejara una huella en mí —dijo con amargura, mirándose las manos.

Me quedé boquiabierta. ¿Acababa de decir que…? Ella se dio cuenta de mi expresión horrorizada y rápidamente sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Nada de eso! Quería decir que… Que no puedo dejar de pensar en él.

Oh, qué dulce. Al menos alguien estaba feliz.

¡Oh, cállate, Adela! ¡Deja de ser tan amarga!

No.

Sí.

No.

Sí.

SACARÉ AL VIEJO BESSIE. Rápidamente me giré hacia la izquierda, tirando del viejo Bessie desde su posición en el interior de mi mochila. Rose me interrumpió antes de que pudiera cogerlo, dejándolo fuera de mi alcance.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Parpadeé; vaya. Muy bien, Numberita no se sentía nada bien en esos momentos. Necesitaba bacon urgentemente.

—Bacon.

—¿Qué?

—Bacon —gemí, revolviéndome un poco.

—Eh…

—¡BACONBACONBACON! —grité, dando patadas. Rose saltó de la cama, con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

¿Qué? ¡Necesito bacon! Numberita lo necesita.

—¡Ahora vuelvo! —gritó, antes de salir corriendo del dormitorio.

Esperemos que vuelva con el bacon.

* * *

Un capítulo un poco raro, ¿cierto? Bueno, en cualquier caso espero que os haya gustado :D

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por añadir a favs. y alertas, ¡os quierooo!

¡Hasta mañana! ;D

_Luna Lunática a 13/09/2014_


	13. ¿Qué clase de Seguro Médico tienen?

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Este fic es original de quillstrike, yo solo hago la traducción.

N/T: ¡Volví a cagarla! Bueno, debo decir en mi defensa que no ha sido culpa mía sino del puñetero internet, pero ya todo está solucionado y para que me perdonéis he decidido hacer maratón de Of Quills and Serpents. Voy a subir dos capítulos cada día de aquí al martes, ¿os parece? Así que hoy son dos caps; mañana dos caps; pasado dos más; el lunes otros dos y el martes uno y volvemos a la rutina normal, ¿os parece?

* * *

**Capítulo Trece**

**"¿Qué clase de Seguro Médico tienen los duendes?"**

_Omnomnom._

Merlín, me encanta el bacon.

Rose había regresado cinco minutos y treinta y dos segundos después con una bandeja llena de bacon crujiente y chisporroteante, como recién salido de la sartén. Mientras yo devoraba las tiras de la bandeja sin descanso (había precisamente doce), Rose hacía ruidos de incredulidad. Finalmente, después del quinto suspiro, miré hacia arriba, sin soltar la duodécima tira.

—¿Qué? —murmuré, rociando de tocino toda la manta. ¿Qué? ¡No soy nada si no soy una dama!

TOMÉ CLASES DURANTE TRES MALDITOS AÑOS PARA SER UNA DAMA.

—¿No estás… llena? —preguntó Rose, pareciendo un poco mareada. Me encogí de hombros, tragando el último pedazo de bacon.

—¡Una nunca puede estar lo suficientemente llena de bacon! —dije alegremente, con mi estado de ánimo mejorado considerablemente. Rose parpadeó antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Eres igual que Al —observó, desapareciendo el plato vacío con un movimiento rápido de su varita.

¿Qué? No.

Ella no acababa de decir eso.

Alguien iba a morir.

—Le encanta el bacon. La abuela Molly tiene que luchar, literalmente, para alejarle de él —continuó, sin percatarse de mi expresión indignada.

Bien, momento de cambiar de tema. ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE ESTROPEARME EL BACON? Ahora ya no podía comerlo nunca más. Potter acababa de terminar mi vida con el bacon.

Era el fin.

Oh, deja de burlarte. Harías lo mismo si supieras lo indignante que es. ¿Hace falta que os recuerde el famoso suceso de primer año? No, no lo creo.

Rose se alisó la falda con recato, pasándose el pelo castaño rojizo por detrás de las orejas pecosas. Ella era bonita; podía ver por qué Scorpius la había besado. Al percatarse de mi mirada, Rose levantó una ceja interrogante. Me encogí de hombros, antes de explicarle la conclusión a la que había llegado Numberita.

Para mi sorpresa, se enfadó, y sus orejas se pusieron rojas (de nuevo).

—Claro, porque todo lo que le importa a Scorpius de una chica es si es guapa, no si es inteligente. ¡Eso sería demasiado pedir! —exclamó con sorna, agitando las manos de una forma un tanto preocupante.

—Eh… —le dije ocurrentemente. Vaya, Adela. Tienes una increíble habilidad con las palabras. Tal vez deberías considerar la carrera de periodismo.

…

Realmente necesito dejar de referirme a mí misma en tercera persona.

Rose echaba humo en silencio, con las manos retorciendo mis mantas. La miré con nerviosismo antes de aventurarme un poquito más allá:

—A Scorpius realmente le gustas.

Ella se burló, tirando de las mantas (y haciéndome estremecer; ¿qué? ¡Sólo tengo un juego de mantas! DAME MIS MANTAS CON BLUDGERS O DAME LA MUERTE. Sí, bueno, no estoy segura de que fuese así. Oh, vale. La historia muggle nunca ha sido mi fuerte).

—Claro, ¡es por eso por lo que estaba besuqueándose con una rubia una semana después de besarse conmigo! —dijo ella, con el sarcasmo impregnado vehementemente en cada palabra.

Hice una mueca; Scorpius realmente la había fastidiado. ¡Menos mal que tenía a Adela Lancaster a su lado! Era extraño, la verdad. No tenía ni idea de por qué estaba invirtiendo mi tiempo en… bueno, en su relación. Pero por alguna razón, quería que acabasen juntos. Tanto, que me quedé despierta toda la noche anotando estrategias infalibles en mi Diario Impresionante.

Oh, déjame en paz. No es un diario. Es sólo un bloc de notas en el que escribo mis pensamientos y jugadas para meter a Seth en problemas, ahora que lo pienso. Y algunas peticiones (unas sábanas nuevas siguen apuntadas…)

—Él… ¿es un idiota? —ofrecí débilmente. Ella puso los ojos en blanco antes de suspirar, con los hombros caídos.

—Sí —dijo en voz baja, pasando los dedos distraídamente por encima de una bludger—. Lo es —Entonces, pareció sacudirse a sí misma y su cuerpo incluso convulsionó un poco (OH, MERLÍN, ¿IBA A MORIR EN MI CAMA? ¡ERA DEMASIADO JOVEN PARA IR A LA CÁRCEL!)—. ¡Oye! No tengo ni idea de cómo acabamos hablando de mis problemas —dijo enérgicamente.

Oh. Ah. ¡Iniciar silbido inocente!

_Blersp._

Farfullé en un vago intento de silbido, frunciendo los labios mientras gotas de saliva salían disparadas. Lo siento. Bien, nota por la dignidad propia: aprender a silbar.

Será mejor escribir eso en el Diario Impresionante.

Rose ignoró mis patéticos intentos por silbar muy cortésmente, y se inclinó hacia delante para preguntar:

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

Sus ojos marrones analizaron mi cara, buscando en ella mis verdaderos sentimientos (INVASIÓN DE LA PRIVACIDAD. ALERTA BEEP, BEEP, BEEP). Asentí con la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado. Por extraño que parezca, me sentía mejor. Ya no quería sacarme el corazón o ponerme a romper cosas con el viejo Bessie.

Vale, todavía tengo ganas de romper algo. Pero eso es normal en la vida de Adela.

—De verdad que sí. Quiero decir, encontraré a otro tío decente algún día, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí.

Le sonreí.

—Gracias de nuevo.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, dando bandazos hacia delante y lanzando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

AH. TORPEZA SOCIAL A NIVELES MUY ALTOS. ADELA NO SABE QUÉ HACER. Afortunadamente, ella se apartó solita tras 2,3 segundos, aunque sin dejar de sonreír ampliamente.

—Esto… ¿quieres ir a las cocinas? —le pregunté, consciente de mi estómago algo protestón. Rose pareció horrorizada. ¿Qué? ¿Mi pelo se había vuelto verde de nuevo? Llevé una mano hacia atrás y tiré de un mechón de pelo, mirándolo. No, seguía siendo del mismo color marrón aburrido.

—¡Acabas de comerte todo un plato de bacon! —dijo, después de que quedara claro que no tenía ni idea sobre en qué estaría pensando (en serio, ¿la chica es una maldita telépata o algo así?).

Parpadeé; ¿era eso? ¿No habíamos hablado ya de esto? El bacon (y el chocolate ahora que lo pienso) nunca te llenan. Lo que significa, por la Impresionante Propiedad Transitiva de Adela, que aportaban cero calorías.

Sí, es un hecho científico.

Puso los ojos en blanco antes de bajarse de la cama y dirigirse a la puerta.

—Está bien —dijo con cansancio. ¡Sabía que había una razón por la que la toleraba! Salté de la cama, lanzándome a ella de nuevo para agarrar al viejo Bessie y seguirla fuera.

¡Tal vez podría conseguir algo más de bacon!

* * *

Mierda.

Odio las mañanas.

La (por desgracia) familiar sensación de una garra afilada arañándome me despertó. Gemí, impulsándome hacia delante y parpadeando adormilada ante la luz de la mañana. Mi estómago gorjeó con tristeza; el día anterior me había saciado de helado de chocolate y bacon, y encontré que mi Impresionante Propiedad no es cierta en todas las ocasiones. Pasé la mayor parte de la noche vomitando/acunando la taza del wáter (¡es una forma original de pasar la noche del sábado!) mientras todos los demás asistían a una fiesta en Gryffindor (en serio, ¿es que no se cansan nunca de las fiestas?). Adela Lancaster, ¡rompiendo estereotipos adolescentes durante dieciséis años y contando!

No fue divertido.

Maldición. Maldición. Maldición.

Esta vez una garra se clavó más profunda, cortándome la piel. Siseé (cobrándome gemidos descontentos de mis resacosas compañeras de cuarto) y salí de la cama, murmurando maldiciones en voz baja.

Abrí mi baúl, hurgando un poco antes de encontrar el bote de egagrópilas que mantengo escondido entre algunas chaquetas de punto (EL PUNTO NO MOLA NADA) y unas botas masticadas (Sir Archibald decidió utilizarlo como aperitivo mientras yo estaba en la enfermería). Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz, tirando de la parte superior con una ligera mueca de dolor. El hedor acre del vómito de búho flotó por la habitación mientras giraba el bote 120 grados y tiraba dos volitas en la alfombra azul real. Sir Archibald corrió, lamiéndose delicadamente tres veces (¡oh, ese era un buen día! En los días malos se lamía dos veces) antes de abalanzarse sobre ellas y las devoró. El sonido de huesos crujiendo llenó la habitación y mis compañeras gimieron otra vez, algunos murmurando cosas sobre "buscar un hogar especial en el lago" para Sir Archibald. Ja. Me gustaría verlas intentándolo.

Pero en serio, el sonido de Sir Archibald masticando egagrópilas ciertamente no ayudaba a mi mareo.

Miré mi pijama (también de caritas sonrientes) antes de levantarme y salir por la puerta. Estaba segura de que no habría nadie en la torre; después de todo, eran sólo las —miré mi reloj— siete y treinta y dos de la mañana.

Mi pijama de pies* (sí, me pongo pijamas que me cubren los pies. TU TAMBIÉN LO HARÍAS SI SUPIESES LO JODIDAMENTE FRÍOS QUE ESTÁN LOS SUELOS DE HOGWARTS) se deslizó por las escaleras de mármol. Me agarré a la barandilla de bronce buscando apoyo porque mis pies se deslizaban demasiado (nota mental: presentar una petición de una alfombra o algo para las escaleras).

AH.

A tres pasos del rellano (¡tan cerca!), mi pie derecho (el traidor) de deslizó, haciendo que mi cuerpo cayese hacia atrás y mi culo golpease el borde del cuarto escalón.

Oh. Oh. Oh.

Caí hacia abajo, mi pelo azotándome en los ojos (AH. DOLOR), y mi brazo lesionado de alguna forma me golpeó la nariz.

Bueno, sin duda soy el epítome de la elegancia.

…

¿Es posible que sea adicta al sarcasmo?

Mm… Numberita dice que no.

Me quejé, echa un montón en el suelo, con la cara firmemente presionada contra el frío mármol.

—No pareces muy contenta.

Suspiro.

Me levanté, colocándome el pijama con toda la dignidad que pude reunir.

—Me has pillado en mal momento —le dije con frialdad, mirando los ojos de color ámbar de cierto Xavier King.

Echó un vistazo a mi pijama, su sonrisa cada vez mayor convirtiéndose en una completa. OH, ¿POR QUÉ DEJARÍA AL VIEJO BESSIE ARRIBA?

—Bonito pijama —rió. Me crucé de brazos, mirándole.

—¿Por qué estás despierto tan temprano?

—¿Y tú?

—Sir Archibald.

—Ah, sí, el gato del demonio.

—Él no es… Bueno, sí, se podría decir que sí —admití, pensando en esa vez en la que me arañó tan profundamente que tuvieron que ponerme puntos.

Risita. Risita. Risita. Ah, claro, porque que Sir Archibald me arañe es súper gracioso.

—¡Pero es muy dulce si le conoces! —continué con vehemencia. Puso los ojos en blanco antes de dejarse caer en un sofá cercano.

—¿Vas a salir a ver a Jamesie? —preguntó, diversión filtrándose en su voz.

Hice una pausa; ¿sabía que me gustaba o sólo me lo estaba imaginando? Captando mi expresión de horror, puso los ojos en blanco (¡otra vez!) antes de decir:

—De verdad, eres tan obvia. Cualquiera se habría dado cuenta por la forma en que te desvives por él… Estabas babeando en frente de todo el mundo en la cena.

Vale, yo no había babeado. Adela no hace cosas tan asquerosas ni remotamente (oh, vete a la mierda, reconozco esa mirada sarcástica). Simplemente… le admirada. De lejos.

En cualquier caso, no me iba a quedar ahí a escuchar esas cosas. Me alejé en dirección a la puerta, gritando:

—¡Diviértete con Katesie!

No me molesté en esperar una respuesta; cerré la puerta detrás de mí (Dobby no parecía muy contento con eso) y corrí escaleras abajo, agarrándome a la barandilla para salvar la vida. Cierto, probablemente debería haber pensado en esto: estaba en mitad del pasillo con mi pijama de pies, y no podía regresar a mi cuarto —Xavier estaría ahí esperando para soltarme un "¡Te lo dije!" o algo por el estilo, mientras bailaba como un muggle en una discoteca.

No sé de dónde saco esos escenarios.

Suspiré con cansancio antes de empezar a caminar, cada pie elevándose 4,67 centímetros antes de bajar al suelo.

Derecho.

Izquierdo.

Derecho.

Izquierdo.

Me detuve delante de la esquina para mirar el pasillo. Mm, ese cuadro era nuevo. Examiné con distraído interés, percatándome de que había 32 duendes luchando en el lienzo. 32 duendes… 60 armas. ¿Por qué sesenta? Bueno, dos de los goblins tenían un solo brazo, probablemente como resultado de la batalla… Me pregunté si el seguro médico les cubriría eso. No es que tengan seguro mé… Vaya, ¿realmente estoy perdiendo espacio en Numberita por esto?

—¡ESTOY TAN ABURRIDA! —gemí en el pasillo vacío (a estas alturas estaba en algún sitio del primer piso), y el sonido hizo eco inquietantemente.

—¿Lancaster?

¡Oh, no! Podría reconocer esa voz (la verdad es que era un bonito soni… QUIERO DECIR, TERRIBLEMENTE CHILLONA Y DESAGRADABLE) en cualquier parte.

Mi corazón se hundió, me di la vuelta lentamente.

—¿Qué?

Una ceja oscura se alzó mientras el muchacho sonreía antes de contestar. Idiota.

—Así que… Te gusta mi hermano.

* * *

*Pijamas de pies: son estos pijamas completos que te cubren también los pies. No sé si tienen algún nombre específico, por eso los he llamado así. Si sabéis un término en español para denominarlos, me informáis, ¿vale?

**Una cosa más, ¿suena mejor "Diario Impresionante" o "Impresionante Diario"? Me gusta más la primera, pero se podría traducir de ambas formas así que decidme qué os suena mejor y lo cambio o lo dejo como está :D

* * *

Tataaaan, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Bueno, habrá más en unas horas, una vez que haya recogido la habitación y hecho un par de ejercicios de griego (oh, yeah). Dejadme algún comentario, ¿sí? :D

_Luna Lunática a 19/09/2014_


	14. Julieta, Julieta, ¿dónde estás, Julieta?

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. El fic es original de quillstrike, yo sólo hago la traducción.

* * *

**Capítulo Catorce**

**"Julieta, Julieta, ¿dónde estás, Julieta?"**

—No me gusta James.

—Ah, pero ¿quién ha dicho que yo estuviese hablando de ese hermano?

Me quedé mirándole; ¿qué?

—Sólo tienes un hermano.

—Hasta ahora he contado cinco mil personas*.

En el nombre de Merlín, ¿qué estaba mal con Potter ese día? Él sonrió un poco, claramente disfrutando de mi confusión; fruncí el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Bien, ¿qué quieres? —espeté, asegurándome de mirar el reloj (¿qué? Potter tenía que saber que no era digno de mi tiempo). Le miré a través de las pestañas para asegurarme de que me estaba mirando; sí, pero tenía esa exasperante expresión de satisfacción en la cara. Dejé caer mi brazo con un pequeño resoplido y empecé a dar golpecitos con mi pie.

Se puso serio, su sonrisa cayendo de su rostro.

—Mira, Lancaster. Mi hermano sólo te traerá problemas —dijo con seriedad, sus ojos penetrantes (EN SERIO, DEBERÍAN ETIQUETARSE COMO ARMA PELIGROSA DIGNA DE DECOMISO) clavados en los mismo.

Me quedé inteligentemente boquiabierta (que cada movimiento mío sea inteligente viene de ser una Ravenclaw); claramente, Potter no había oído hablar de que estaba en la sister-zone y había estado sollozando durante horas antes de conseguir una bandeja llena de maravilloso tocino por parte de una pelirroja que resultaba ser su prima. Terrible experiencia la de ayer.

Bien, Rose era una buena compañera; no se lo había dicho a nadie.

Sonreí un poco, meditando para mí misma. Rose era mi primera amiga… y era rara (y llena de abrazos no deseados), pero agradable al mismo tiempo. Aunque parezca imposible, acaba cansando golpear cosas con el viejo Bessie 24/7 después de tanto tiempo… Oh, vete a la mierda. No volverás a escucharme decir eso jamás, así que deja eso.

Potter tomó mi sonrisa como un símbolo de adoración hacia su hermano y frunció el ceño, dando un paso más cerca de mí (2 centímetros más cerca, para ser precisos. La precisión es importante, lo sabes. Bueno, quizás no, porque no eres de Ravenclaw). El aroma vigorizante de los pinos y la nieve recién caída flotaba sobre él, llevándose los efectos de mis últimas lágrimas (¿qué? ¡Llorar por una hora te deja la nariz tapada! ES NORMAL, ¿VALE?).

Hm. Nota mental: averiguar qué colonia usa Potter y patentarla como un calmante para la congestión. Luego hacer millones de copias y venderlas para comprar una casa de pan de jengibre gigante llena de bacon y zumo de calabaza. Después comerla entera. Repetir el proceso.

¡Suena como una gran carrera! Ahora, sólo tenía que averiguar qué colonia usaba… Aspiré sigilosamente, inclinándome un poco (un par de centímetros) para poder identificarlo (bueno, y para poder olerlo un poco más —sólo para aclarar mi congestión).

—James nunca ha tenido una novia de verdad. Le he visto con un montón de chicas sin cere… ¿Me estás oliendo?

Mierda. Me ha pillado.

Le sonreí inocentemente. Numberita daba vueltas tratando de llegar a una respuesta ingeniosa. Cargando… Cargando… Merlín, iba tan lenta como uno de esos ordenadores muggles. Oh, lo que sean. Tendría que dar con la respuesta por mi cuenta.

—¿Qué colonia usas?

AH, NO. ESA NO ERA LA RESPUESTA. AH. AH. AH.

Potter me miró con extrañeza, levantando la ceja de nuevo.

—Er… no uso —dijo lentamente, claramente pensando que no estaba en mis cabales. Cosa que ya hacía desde mucho antes, teniendo en cuenta lo que dijo cuando me vio golpeándome a mí misma en el carro (supongo que cualquiera lo diría cuando te enfrentas a una chica con el pelo verde intentando quitárselo a leches. Pero igualmente. Da igual).

Espera. ¿No usaba colonia?

—¿Loción para después del afeitado?

Él negó con la cabeza, retrocediendo un poco.

—Vale, esperaría este tipo de preguntas de una de esas chicas que me siguen por todas partes y que tienen muy poco cerebro, pero no de ti —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Me puse rígida; no me acababa de comparar con una de esas… esas… esas despreciables miembros de su club de fans. Ni siquiera me gustaba; ¡de hecho, yo le odiaba! Ejem. Prueba A: ¡INCIDENTE DURANTE EL PRIMER AÑO! No, no voy a dejar de insistir en ello. Hazte a la idea.

—Vete a la mierda, Potter —le dije, incapaz de llegar a una réplica ingeniosa. Nota mental: estudiar el arte de las réplicas.

Puso los ojos en blanco, claramente considerando mi comentario indigno de una respuesta. Idiota.

Potter dio un paso adelante, disminuyendo la distancia entre nosotros a unos escasos cinco centímetros.

—Pero en serio, Lancaster, James no es…

Me eché hacia atrás rápidamente, golpeando mi cabeza contra el marco dorado de un cuadro que estaba detrás de mí.

—¡Eh! ¡Cuidado! ¡Tu cabeza casi aterriza en mi sopa! —dijo una voz con acento irlandés desde detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta (golpeándome de nuevo en el proceso; Hogwarts realmente debería deshacerse de todos esos marcos dorados que sobresalen como cuatro centímetros de la pared, lo que son cuatro centímetros más de lo necesario, si me lo preguntas. Lo cual has hecho. No lo niegues), tropezando mientras me alejaba de la pared.

Un hombre vestido con pantalones bombachos y un abrigo remendado se sentaba en mitad de un gran salón de baile (un contraste interesante…), sosteniendo un plato lleno de una sustancia humeando (presumiblemente sopa) y que estaba en proceso de llevar a sus (pintados) labios.

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca has visto una pintura? —se burló antes de sorber algo de sopa.

Guau.

Hogwarts de verdad necesitaba otro decorador de interiores. Me podía imaginar a esta pintura hostigando a los inocentes niños de primero (bueno, tal vez no tan inocentes —escuché a un Gryffindor de primero hablando sobre el arte de andar sigilosamente) . Probablemente les pedía que les "olieran el pie" o algo así (en realidad eso lo hacía una pintura altamente sospechosa en el pasillo del tercer piso todos los jueves a las 10:23 de la mañana).

Un ruidoso sonido metálico vino de algún lugar de dentro de la pintura, y capté la visión de un caballero al galope (no, no tenía caballo. Sólo estaba haciendo como si galopase… él solo… ES POR ESTO POR LO QUE HOGWARTS NECESITA UNA REFORMA URGENTE) a través del bosque junto a la figura que sorbía sopa.

El hombre se detuvo en medio del sorbo, sus ojos miraron hacia la derecha.

—No —susurró, agarrando la taza contra el pecho.

El caballero entró agitando su espada rosa (¿rosa?) y bramando:

—¿Cómo te atreves a robarle la sopa a lady Arrielle? Vete, bestia. JULIETA, JULIETA, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS, JULIETA? ¡TE VAS LA MAÑANA DE NAVIDAD!

El hombre de la sopa aprovechó la oportunidad para huir, derribando algunas sillas doradas en el proceso.

El caballero terminó su largo discurso con "… a tu propio ser falso!" (Sí, estoy segura de que se había equivocado completamente en eso… y en el resto. Numberita estaba de acuerdo; hasta yo lo sabía y apenas prestaba atención en Estudios Muggles). Se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que el hombre-sopa había dejado el cuadro (en realidad, había desaparecido hacía como dos minutos y doce segundos). Golpeó el suelo con el pie, dejando caer la espada con un ruido seco.

—¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mí? —gimió, derrumbándose en el suelo con un dramático—: ¡NOOO!

Miré a Potter, que parecía igual de atónito que yo. Bueno, me di cuenta de que, como siempre, iba a resultar oh-tan-útil.

No.

—Tal vez deberías cortar ese discurso de apertura, ¿sabes? —le sugerí tras 32,2 segundos de patéticos lamentos.

Saltó, agarrándose el corazón y mirando alrededor salvajemente.

—¿Quién ha dicho eso? —gritó, levantando la espada y agitándola vigorosamente alrededor suyo.

Hice una mueca. En serio, era más probable que se golpeara en el ojo a sí mismo que a alguien de verdad; confía en mí, pasé por mi propio "prueba y error" antes de perfeccionar mi técnica con el viejo Bessie.

—Por aquí —dijo con cansancio. Miró hacia afuera, saltando hacia atrás (Merlín, estaba nervioso).

Supongo que yo también estaría asustada si me asomara y viera a gente 10,2x más alta que yo.

—Necesito mi discurso de apertura, ¡es la obra del mismísimo Shakespeare! —gimió, llevándose las manos a la cara de forma dramática—. ¡SHAKESPEARE ES DIOS!

Merlín, era peor que las niñas de primero (ahora que lo pienso, todos los años tenía alguna _fangirl_) que andaban abrazando a pósters de tíos cualquiera.

—Bueno, sí, pero has mezclado un montón de citas incorrectas —señalé. Se irguió y las placas plateadas de la armadura que le cubría el pecho se le subieron hasta su (patéticamente escasa) barba.

—Desde luego que no —dijo, levantando la nariz ganchuda (buen intento, pero sigues siendo mucho más pequeño que yo).

—Es: "Romeo, Romeo, ¿dónde estás, Romeo?" —dijo una voz tranquila detrás de mí. Merlín, ¿cómo había Potter conseguido decir eso sin poner su voz de "lo-sé-todo"?

El caballero resopló durante 8,2 segundos antes de envainar la espada y salir del cuadro.

Silencio.

Empecé a caminar, haciendo caso omiso de Potter. Después de 3,2 segundos, me di cuenta de su presencia. Se acercó a mí silenciosamente; me atreví a mirarle, pero él miraba al frente.

—¿Por qué te importa? —le pregunté, haciendo una pausa cuando doblamos la esquina que llevaba al Gran Comedor.

Se detuvo, pasándose una mano por el pelo oscuro.

—Porque nadie merece ser utilizado por James —dijo finalmente. Todavía sin mirarme. Vaya, Potter estaba siendo sorprendentemente… dulce. A Numberita no le gustaba. DEMASIADO CAMBIO, ARGH—. Ni siquiera tú —añadió sarcásticamente, volviéndose hacia mí.

¡Menos mal! Las cosas volvían a la normalidad.

Él sonrió, mirándome antes de añadir:

—Bonito pijama de pies —Entonces, empujó las puertas dobles y entró en el Gran Comedor.

¿Qué…?

Miré hacia abajo, las 67 caritas estaban sonriéndome.

Mierda.

Miré el reloj; el desayuno no terminaría hasta después de 73 minutos, más o menos, ¡pero para entonces el bacon se habría acabado!

Dilema.

¿Bacon o humillación? ¿Humillación o bacon?

Bacon.

Apretando los dientes, me pasé la mano por el pelo (que parecía un arbusto del desierto) intentando que pareciese un pelo humano aunque fuese vagamente y empujé las puertas.

Afortunadamente, la mayoría de la gente seguía durmiendo bajo los efectos de la fiesta de Gryffindor, por lo que sólo unos pocos madrugadores se sentaban en las mesas que llenaban el lugar. Eché un disimulado vistazo hacia la mesa de Slytherin; Scorpius y Seth estaban ahí, con la cabeza descansando sobre lo que parecían ser gachas. Potter me sonrió, pareciendo sorprendentemente alerta; ¿no había ido a la fiesta? Tal vez era de esas… esas personas madrugadoras.

Odio las mañanas y… madrugar. Quiero decir, ¿qué persona en su sano juicio querría levantarse a estas horas impías? Oh, vete a la mierda, la única razón por la que estoy haciendo esto es por Sir Archibald. ¡Es todo culpa suya! ¡SOY UNA PARTICIPANTE OBLIGADA EN ESTO!

_Jejeje_. Indispuesta. Qué palabra tan divertida…

De repente, me di cuenta de las risitas. Correcto. Adela = en mitad del Gran Comedor con un pijama de caritas sonrientes y que le cubre los pies. AH, ESTO ERA COMO SALIDO DE UNA PESADILLA. Aunque faltaba un querubín salido de un rayo de arco iris (siempre hay un querubín en mis pesadillas. EN CADA UNA).

Corrí a la mesa de Ravenclaw, deteniéndome en la parte donde estaba el plato de bacon. Algunas de primero alcanzaron el bacon a la vez que yo; siseé (¡gracias, Sir Archibald!), arrebatándoles el plato y abrazándolo. La niña de primero chilló y salió corriendo a reunirse con sus amigas, cada una de ellas mirándome.

Ja. ¡Eso es, respeta a tus mayores!

Nota mental: comprar una camiseta que diga "¡Respeta a los mayores!" y llevarla 24/7. Pedir a Hogwarts que sea el nuevo uniforme.

Comí felizmente, ignorando las miradas del resto (de verdad, una esperaría que hubieran visto antes un pijama de pies). Mm… bacon. Me detuve a medio masticar cuando Numberita tuvo una idea BRILLANTE: ¡perfume con olor a bacon!

Numberita tarareaba alegremente, pensando diferentes formas de promover ese producto tan ingenioso. _Jejeje._ Soy tan jodidamente impresionante.

—¡Adela Nicole Lancaster!

Mierda. Espera. SANTO HIPOGRIFO. EL PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH ERA HOY.

… Sabes, me he dado cuenta de que grito mucho mentalmente. Me alegro de que Numberita no pueda perder su voz… ¿es eso posible? Nota mental: investigar/realizar experimentos con niños de primero para averiguarlo. Oh, deja de mirarme así, les pago. Con mi gloriosa presencia…

Oh, vete a la mierda.

Ignoré los gritos de Wood firmemente, centrándome en llenar mi boca con todas las tiras de bacon que pude.

—¡Lancaster!

Mierda. Se estaba acercando. Me metí otra tira en la boca y otras tres más en el bolsillo de mi pijama (¡Lo ves! ¿Tu pijama tiene bolsillos? ¡Creo que no!).

Una mano cálida cayó sobre mi hombro. Suspiré. Bueno, fue bonito mientras duró. Me di la vuelta, moviéndome de forma que estuve frente a él. Wood echó un vistazo al bacon que estaba agarrando en la mano izquierda y asintió enérgicamente.

—Bien, proteínas. Espera. ¡DIME QUE COMISTE PASTA AYER! —gritó, apretando mis hombros.

Merlín, me había olvidado de lo nervioso que se ponía los días de partido. En realidad, no comí el día anterior. Bueno, no, básicamente me alimenté de bacon.

—Bacon —le dije, tragando el último trozo. Él gimió, golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa. Mm. Yo nunca le haría eso a Numberita.

Después de 12,3 segundos, Wood levantó la cabeza y me miró, sus ojos brillaban con esperanza renovada.

—¿Al menos averiguaste por qué Potter no estaba en la práctica? ¿Estaba practicando alguna maniobra secreta? —me preguntó con voz ronca.

Negué con la cabeza, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al recordar todo esa terrible situación.

—¡Adelaaa! —se quejó—. ¡Espera! Está justo ahí, ¡ve a preguntarle! —dijo, empujándome en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Realmente no quería hacer frente a James; ¿y si me ponía a llorar de nuevo? Miré a Wood, pero él me hizo un gesto hacia delante.

Eché un vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde James estaba comiendo unos huevos revueltos. Se inclinó sobre el plato, riendo con una chica antes de agarrarla de la barbilla y…

No. Por favor, dime que no va a…

Resonaron un montón de silbidos cuando James la besó, su pelo castaño mezclándose con los rizos rojos. Mi corazón se hundió; bien, ahí va el último tío decente de esa maldita escuela. ¿Dónde iba a encontrar a otro tipo que se tomase el tiempo para buscar mis plumas? Él había sido el único que se había preocupado lo suficiente por mí como para hacerlo. Él era el único que había aceptado mi obsesión por las plumas sin un comentario sarcástico.

Aparté la vista, controlando un sollozo que pugnaba por salir de mi garganta.

De alguna forma, me encontré mirando la mesa de Slytherin. Potter me miró con simpatía, apenas mostrando una pequeña mueca. Numberita se dio cuenta entonces; es por eso por lo que Potter me había insistido tan firmemente en que me alejara de James. Debía haber encontrado a esa chica en la fiesta de anoche…

Bien, no me iba a quedar ahí viéndole besarse con otra chica.

Tenía un partido de quidditch que jugar. Apreté los labios en una línea firme, la determinación disparándose a través de mi cuerpo. Al ver mi determinación renovada, Potter asintió y vocalizó: "Dale una paliza".

Le devolví el gesto y salí del Gran Comedor con la cabeza en alto.

Oh, lo haría. Era, después de todo, una bateadora.

Gryffindor no sabría lo que le golpeó.

* * *

*La traducción es literal, es lo que ponía, y la verdad es que ni idea de a qué se refiere.

* * *

El segundo del día :D ¡Hasta mañana!

_Luna Lunática a 19/09/2014_


	15. Las gachas son un gran hidratante facial

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Este fic es original de quillstrike, yo sólo hago la traducción.

* * *

**Capítulo Quince**

**"Las gachas son un gran hidratante facial"**

Tres horas (y veintiún segundos) después del incidente de "Adela-ve-a-James-besuqueándose-con-una-pelirroja-y-decide-romper-huesos-de-Gryffindors", me encontraba en los vestidores del equipo de Ravenclaw con el resto del equipo de quidditch.

Wood nos miró con solemnidad, con los brazos alrededor de los hombros del Scamander Cuerdo y Nico. Todos estábamos acurrucados en un círculo (de un diámetro de alrededor de un metro), nuestros brazos sobre los hombros de los demás.

—Bien, equipo. Esto es lo que hemos estado esperando. Esto es por la Copa. Esto es por nuestro orgullo. Hemos trabajado muy duro…

—Puedes jurarlo —fue el murmullo de Nico. Cuando sintió la mirada del resto, silbó inocentemente, mirando a Wood con demasiada fijeza.

Wood decidió ignorarle, diciendo:

—Definitivamente podemos ganarles. Sólo tenemos que concentrarnos y enloquecerlos a todos. Rose, si tienes que bucear en el lago para cazar la snitch, hazlo. Lorcan, Lysander, Chase, volad lo mejor posible y tratad de ejecutar la maniobra de _Pinzas de Parkin_ que practicamos ayer. Adela, Nico, no dejéis de golpear esas bludgers, quizás podríais intentar unas _Bludgers Buckbeats_ si podéis.

Todos asentimos con la cabeza, nuestras expresiones llenas de determinación. Tenuemente, podíamos oír los aplausos en el exterior ya que el equipo de Gryffindor se había lanzado al terreno de juego.

Wood parecía un poco enfermo (bueno, era su primer partido como capitán), pero sacudió la cabeza y puso la mano en mitad del pelotón.

—¿QUÉ EQUIPO SOMOS? —bramó. Nosotros sonreímos, añadiendo nuestras manos a la pila.

—¡RAVENCLAW!

—¿QUÉ EQUIPO SOMOS?

—¡RAVENCLAW!

—¿QUÉ EQUIPOS SOMOS?

—¡RAVENCLAW!

Y con eso, montamos en nuestras escobas y nos elevamos a través de la puerta del vestuario de Ravenclaw, nuestros uniformes de quidditch ondulando ligeramente al viento.

La multitud rugió, el lado derecho de las gradas estaban repletas de banderas azules y bronce, mientras a la izquierda ondeaban banderas rojas y doradas. Sonreí, y mi respiración se elevó por el frío del otoño.

Empieza el juego.

Eché la escoba hacia arriba, flotando a unos quince metros por encima de la hierba. El característico pelo blanco y de punta de madame Hooch apareció en mi campo de visión. Wood y Potter estaban más abajo, cada uno mirando al otro.

—Bien, quiero juego limpio —dijo Hooch, con la voz mágicamente amplificada.

Moví mis manos sobre el viejo Bessie, mirando a los bateadores de Gryffindor con determinación. Fred Weasley sonrió descaradamente, dando un golpe al aire con su bate. Puse los ojos en blanco, pero no regresé el gesto; ¿qué? El viejo Bessie y yo somos demasiado dignos para eso.

Oh, deja de burlarte.

Miré la familiar pelota roja que tenía la profesora entre el brazo derecho y el costado. Después de que James y Wood hicieran todo el ritual de "hacer como que doy la mano con cortesía cuando en realidad intento romperte los dedos", Hooch se llevó su silbato de plata a los labios. Después de un rápido vistazo a todos, asintió para sí misma antes de soplar.

¡Adelante!

La quaffle se elevó en el aire, los seis cazadores se lanzaron a por ella. Wood se apresuró hacia nuestros postes de meta, con los ojos ya entornados sobre los cazadores de Gryffindor.

Cierto, tenía trabajo que hacer.

¿Dónde estaban esas bludgers?

Recorrí el campo, tratando de distinguir las dos formas de color oscuro. ¡Ahí! Vi una dirigiéndose al Scamander Cuerdo. Insté a mi escoba a ir hacia delante, agarrando al viejo Bessie firmemente.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi el familiar pelo rubio de Nico. Intercambiamos una mirada, transmitiendo nuestros pensamientos (¿no lo sabías? Todos los bateadores tenemos telepatía. Viene con el bate) en silencio. Aceleré por delante del bateador, 32º a su izquierda, colocando el cuerpo entre la bludger y el Scamander Cuerdo (nota mental: tengo que averiguar cómo se llama). No tuve que mirarle para saber que Nico estaba a la derecha de la bludger.

—¿_Defensa Doblebate_? —grité, mis palabras arrancadas de mi boca por una ráfaga de viento particularmente fuerte. Este golpe era nuestra firma; lo habíamos practicado una y otra vez hasta que fuimos capaces de golpear la bludger al mismo tiempo (¡doble bate, doble fuerza!).

—¡Ahora! —fue la respuesta de Nico.

Giré, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos (que es uno de mis malos hábitos) mientras el viejo Bessie aceleraba hacia la bludger. Por otro lado, el bate negro de Nico (que no tenía nombre, ja) hacía lo mismo.

Nuestros bates dieron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que la pelota fuera lanzada a gran velocidad, haciendo espirales hacia James.

Nico salió a toda velocidad a por otra bludger y me salvó de una segunda (bueno, me tomó unos segundos recuperarme) mientras seguía la trayectoria de la bludger. Casi ahí… James iba hacia delante, ajeno a la pelota. Agarraba la quaffle, con el rostro cerca de su palo de escoba.

_Whap_.

Un bate salido de la nada golpeó la bludger, alejándola, revelando la melena pelirroja de Fred Weasley. Sonrió ante mi ligera mueca de dolor, moviendo las manos para aliviar un poco las vibraciones del golpe. Ja. Eso es lo que consigues al intentar detener las fuerzas combinadas de la Impresionante Adela y el un-poco-menos-impresionante-pero-todavía-increíble-por-ser-Ravenclaw-Nico.

Nota mental: Acortar el apodo de Nico.

Aparté la mirada de Fred, escudriñando mi entorno de nuevo.

—¡POTTER MARCA PARA GRYFFINDOR! —vino una voz demasiado familiar del podio del locutor.

De acuerdo, los profesores de Hogwarts son idiotas.

¿Por qué iba alguien a confiarle a Seth el puesto de locutor de quidditch?

Gemí interiormente, echando un vistazo al podio. Seth estaba radiante, parecía haber olvidado el incidente de "la cabeza dejándose caer sobre las gachas" de esa mañana.

—¡Adela! —me gritó Nico, golpeando una bludger de la que no me había percatado—. ¡Presta atención!

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza, disipando cualquier distracción. Sí, enfócate.

Empecé rodeando el terreno de juego de nuevo, mirando hacia delante y hacia atrás, golpeando algunas bludgers.

—¡Problemas! —gritó Nico.

—¡Ya lo veo! —le respondí. Nuestros cazadores avanzaban como un tifón, en formación. El señor Cazador Desagradable (pues no, todavía no me había aprendido su nombre) estaba a, aproximadamente, 4,5 centímetros por delante de los Scamander, con la quaffle bajo el brazo. El vello de mis brazos se levantó; una bludger se acercaba.

Sin mirar detrás de mí, giré al viejo Bessie, apenas logrando dar a la bludger. Me pegué a un nivel de ángulo bastante básico (hacia atrás, en realidad), incapaz de hacer algo complicado por el mal ángulo.

Oí una maldición ahogada de Fred, seguido de un golpe sordo.

—¡POR POCO LA PEQUEÑA LANCASTER TIRA A WEASLEY DE LA ESCOBA! ¡ESO VA A DOLER POR LA MAÑANA!

Sonreí, sabiendo muy bien que Fred estaría furioso. Di la vuelta por encima de los perseguidores de nuestros cazadores, mirándoles con recelo mientras estos hacían sus cosas.

—¡CHASE MARCA PARA RAVENCLAW!

¿Chase? Ah, el señor Desagradable.

Eché un vistazo rápido al marcador que se cernía sobre el podio de los profesores; 10-10.

Vamos, Rose. Puedes hacerlo.

¡Ah! La otra bateadora de Gryffindor apareció de repente, mirándome de reojo. Fruncí el ceño, manteniendo un ojo en el campo, a la caza de cualquier bludger.

—Tengo que decir que me encanta tu pijama —dijo sarcásticamente, girando su bate.

No le hagas caso, Adela.

—¿Tu padre te lo compró? —preguntó alegremente, parpadeando con inocencia.

Vi rojo; ¿cómo se atrevía a hablar de mi padre? Agarré mi palo de escoba y mis nudillos se tornaron blancos al apretar. Ella echó un vistazo por detrás de mí, con los ojos cambiando extrañamente durante 0,5 segundos antes de volver a su aburrido color marrón.

¿Qué…? Llevó su brazo hacia atrás antes de girar hacia delante, con el puño dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia mi nariz antes de detenerse a 1,2 centímetros de distancia. Grité un poco, echándome hacia atrás por la sorpresa.

Ella se echó a reír antes de acelerar y golpear la bludger que salió disparada directamente hacia el Scamander Cuerdo. ¡Oh, no! ¡Había estado a punto de marcar! Se tambaleó hacia atrás, dejando caer la quaffle mientras la bludger se acercaba a él a toda velocidad.

Tenía que concedérselo, había sido una jugada sucia, pero había ejecutado un golpe _Transilvania _brillantemente. Los Gryffindors habían estado entrenando. Me incliné hacia delante, instando a mi escoba a ir más rápido mientras luchaba por llegar hasta la bludger. Casi… Ahí…

Mi escoba se sacudió, acusando la velocidad. Vamos… Vamos…

¡Ah! Mi cabeza voló hacia delante, golpeando contra el final de mi escoba, chocando de repente. Mi mano se balanceaba mientras yo luchaba por mantener el equilibrio y el viejo Bessie finalmente logró desviar la pelota. Fuera.

Jadeaba, agarrándome a la escoba con las rodillas mientras veía la pelota con el corazón encogido. Se apresuraba hacia las gradas, su nuevo curso determinado (por desgracia) por mi golpe salvaje. El lado de Gryffindor chilló, varias de las chicas de las gradas (que llevaban carteles como "¡Vamos, James!" o "Fred es nuestro hombre") se dispersaron, sus carteles cayeron. Tan pronto como la bludger hubo golpeado un par de maderas, se recuperó y volvió al campo tirada por un campo de fuerza invisible. Bueno, eso era falta.

El silbato sonó.

—¡Falta de Ravenclaw! ¡Golpe ilegal! —se oyó la voz firme de Hooch.

—¡LA PEQUEÑA LAN… ER… LA BATEADORA MORENA CON LA QUE NO ESTOY RELACIONADO HA COMETIDO UNA FALTA! ¡PENALTI A FAVOR DE GRYFFINDOR!

Fruncí el ceño en dirección al podio; idiota.

Los cazadores de Gryffindor se alinearon, acurrucados juntos mientras decidían quién tiraría la falta. Por si lo dudabas, sí, fue James el elegido, y fue el que rompió el grupo, volando hacia nuestros postes de meta con una expresión determinada en el rostro.

¡Vamos, Wood! ¡Puedes hacerlo!

Me atreví a lanzar miradas ocasionales en su dirección, pero seguí dando vueltas; los cazadores podían estar en pausa temporalmente, pero los buscadores y los bateadores todavía tenían que hacer su trabajo.

Cogí un destello de pelo rizado y rojo; Rose estaba rodeando el campo, con la boca fruncida en una mueca de concentración mientras lo examinaba. Eché un vistazo a los postes, justo a tiempo para ver a Wood realizando un golpe particularmente bueno. La maniobra _Estrella de mar y Palo_ le hizo caer de la escoba cuando su pierna salió disparada para lanzar la quaffle a una buena distancia. La multitud se quedó sin aliento, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando logró agarrar la escoba con la mano izquierda. Wood sonrió un poco en dirección a James antes de subir de nuevo a la escoba.

—¡WOOD LOGRA SALVAR EL LANZAMIENTO! ¡POBRE POTTER! ¡DEBIÓ ESTAR MUY OCUPADO ANOCHE BEB... RETOZANDO COMO PARA DESCANSAR BIEN! —dijo la voz jovial de Seth.

—¡SEÑOR LANCASTER! —gritó McGonagall (se había retirado cuando yo estaba en segundo año, pero aún venía de vez en cuando para ver los partidos).

Puse los ojos en blanco, ajustando mi agarre en el viejo Bessie.

—¡Hoy no, Potter! —gritó Wood. James frunció el ceño, volviendo junto a sus compañeros cazadores.

Me lancé hacia delante, golpeando una bludger antes de que pudiera golpear al señor Desagradable. La bludger se apartó, su cuerpo oscuro lanzándose hacia James.

¡Y no, no estoy apuntando a James en particular!

Cualquier bludger que le golpease sería pura coincidencia. Asúmelo.

¡AH! Una cabeza llena de pelo rizado de color rojo aceleró demasiado cerca de mí, la parte final de la escoba de Rose rozándome.

—…Y ES POR ESO QUE LAS GACHAS SON GENIALES COMO HIDRATANTE FACIAL Y… ¡AH, SÍ! ¡GENIAL! ¡WEASLEY HA VISTO LA SNITCH! ¡OH, LA WEASLEY DE RAVENCLAW, YA SABÉIS A CUÁL ME REFIERO!

¡Vamos, Rose! El buscador de Ravenclaw me pasó, la parte posterior de su túnica rozó mi escoba (haciéndome saltar erráticamente). Ja. Iba 4,3 segundos por detrás de Rose; en el mundo del quidditch, unos segundos significan años de distancia. Un gemido colectivo vino de las gradas de Gryffindor (aunque me di cuenta de que las niñas de los carteles —y unos cuantos chicos—, que seguían sosteniendo algunos como "Cásate conmigo", sólo parecían confundidas) al darse cuenta de lo mismo que yo.

—¡WEASLEY —LA PELIRROJA— YA SABÉIS… ! ¡AH, CIERTO, ER… PARECE QUE LA WEASLEY DE RAVENCLAW HA COGIDO LA SNITCH!

—¡SÍ! —grité jovialmente, levantando la mano antes de volver a dejarla caer sobre la escoba.

Vamos, compórtate, mantén las manos en la escoba. Se resistió debajo de mí, lanzándose hacia todas partes. Era consciente de que todos mis compañeros estaban felicitando a Rose, al igual que los Gryffindor (aunque algo más rezagados). Pronto todo el mundo se daría cuenta de mi incapacidad para tener mi escoba bajo control…

—¡Maldita escoba! —grité, golpeándola con el viejo Bessie.

—¿QUÉ ES ESTO? ¡UNA RAVENCLAW ESTÁ TENIENDO PROBLEMAS CON SU ESCOBA Y…! ¡OH, MERLÍN, ES LA MISMA BATEADORA DE ANTES! ¡ESA CON LA QUE NO ESTOY RELACIONADO EN ABSOLUTO!

—¡SEÑOR LANCASTER! —fue la reprimenda de McGonagall.

—¡VALE, PERO JURO QUE ES ADOPTADA! ¡O IGUAL CAMBIARON LOS BEBÉS!

Idiota.

Lo mataría… justo después de bajarme de esta maldita escoba.

—¿Han maldecido tu escoba? —Oí el grito ahogado viniendo de Rose. Bien, ella era nueva en el equipo, no sabía que a mi escoba le encantaba hacer eso. Sobre todo si había personas mirando —diablos, cuántas más mejor, ¿verdad?

No.

Lancé el mango de la escoba hacia abajo, haciendo que mi cuerpo se volcara hasta estar prácticamente colgando boca abajo, sólo con el apoyo de mis rodillas en la escoba.

Uf. Está bien, igual comer tanto bacon había sido una mala idea. Me sentía un poco enferma, con toda la grasa burbujeando en mi estómago con tristeza.

—¡QUÉ ALGUIEN ME SAQUE DE ESTA ESCOBA! —grité, viendo que la hierba se acercaba peligrosamente rápido. Estaba preocupada por la forma en que la escoba se retorcía bajo mis brazos. El viejo Bessie cayó de mis manos mientras yo lanzaba un grito, lo más posible es que golpeara a algún Gryffindor desprevenido.

—¡Oh, por el amor a Merlín! —escuché el murmullo y fui vagamente consciente de James gritando un:

—¡Eh!

Veinte segundos después, unas manos cálidas me agarraron y me levantaron hasta dejarme en otra escoba. Gemí, con el mundo todavía girando. En mi confusión pude distinguir un grabado inscrito en la escoba: JSP. James.

Las lágrimas brotaron involuntariamente de mis ojos; primero las plumas, ahora esto. ¿Por qué me torturaba así? Me eché hacia atrás, buscando su sólido calor. Se tensó un poco, pero no dijo nada, acercándonos al suelo.

Tras un momento (bueno, fueron como 3,2 segundos después, pero a quién le importa. De todos modos, ¿cuánto dura "un momento"? Numberita sentía curiosidad. Nota mental: investigar eso), mis pies tocaron la suave hierba del terreno de juego, puntos negros nadando ante mis ojos. Me derrumbé, y mi cabeza cayó sobre el suelo húmedo.

Woo…

* * *

¡Otro cap.! Ayer no pude subir ninguno porque no tenía mi ordenador, pero seguimos con el plan de los dos capítulos al día hasta el martes :D

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? Debo decir que todas las jugadas se las ha inventado la autora, no creo que tengan algo que ver con el quidditch XD ¡Espero comentarios!

Hasta dentro de un ratito :)

_Luna Lunática a 21/09/2014_


	16. La fiesta del té de Gryffindor

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Este fic es original de quillstrike, yo sólo lo traduzco.

**N/T:** Si queréis ir al original, el enlace está en mi perfil. Gracias por tu review, michelle, una pena que no tengas cuenta para poder contestarte adecuadamente :)

* * *

**Capítulo Dieciséis**

**"La fiesta del té con galletas de Gryffindor"**

Cosquillas. Cosquillas.

Gemí, flexionando el pie. Las cosquillas se detuvieron pero pronto fueron reemplazadas por susurros.

—¡Eh! ¿Has visto eso?

—¡Sí! ¡Hazlo otra vez!

La incómoda sensación se repitió y viajó a través de las plantas de mis pies descalzos. Temblé, revolviéndome en las sábanas y murmurando algo así como:

—Déjalo ya, mamá —Todo contra mi almohada.

Las cosquillas se detuvieron de nuevo.

—¿Acaba de llamarme mamá? —dijo una voz incrédula.

—Sí, amigo, será mejor que explores tu nuevo género. ¿Hay algo que no nos has contado? —fue la respuesta burlona de alguien. A esto le siguió un ruido sordo y algo que podría haber sido un forcejeo.

—¡Eh!

Crash.

—¡Cuidado!

Slap.

—¡Callaos! —chilló una voz decididamente superior.

—¡Mira, se está despertando! —siguió otra, con un tono de voz ligeramente más bajo.

Bueno, no estaba en casa… Me senté, haciendo una mueca por el repentino movimiento.

—Vale, ¿quién me lanzó el _confundus_? —pregunté con voz ronca, tirándome contra la cama; oh, mira, estaba de vuelta en la enfermería. Maravilloso.

Mientras mi vista se acostumbraba, apenas pude distinguir las figuras del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw todavía vestidas con el uniforme. El rostro de Rose estaba incómodamente cerca y me miró antes de sonreír.

—¡Está despierta! —exclamó.

El equipo me abordó, cada uno saltando sobre la cama con demasiada energía para una pobre víctima inocente. La pobre víctima inocente era yo, por supuesto.

Oh, deja de reírte.

Wood levantó la vista desde su posición sobre mi estómago (Merlín, los tíos pesan mucho), con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Cómo está mi pequeña bateadora hoy? —preguntó jovialmente, inclinándose para despeinarme.

Fruncí el ceño… Espera. ¡Habíamos ganado! ¿Por qué no lo estaban celebrando?

—¿Por qué no estáis celebrando la victoria en la Torre? —pregunté con curiosidad (aunque en voz baja porque ALGUIEN ESTABA CORTANDO MI FLUJO DE AIRE)

Wood pareció escandalizado, deslizándose fuera de mi cuerpo para agacharse justo al lado de mi cara.

—¿Cómo podríamos celebrar cuando un miembro del equipo se encuentra en la enfermería? —preguntó, con una genuina muestra de incredulidad.

Me sonrojé; no tenía ni idea de que valía tanto para ellos. Aparté la vista con las mejillas ardiendo.

—Aww, ¡nuestra pequeña bateadora se está sonrojando! —bromeó el señor Desagradable, empujando a Wood fuera de su camino para poder verme mejor la cara.

Bien, tiempo de fruncir el ceño. Mamá siempre dice que si frunzo tanto el ceño acabaré con muchísimas arrugas a los veinte, pero no me importa. Estoy segura de que a Sir Archibald no le importará. ¿Qué? Tengo grandes planes para convertirme en una mujer de los gatos, ya que el único tío decente que existía en el colegio estaba cogido y me había llamado "hermana".

James… Miré las sábanas que me cubrían, lágrimas calientes comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos.

—¡Venga, saliendo! —oí la voz enérgica de Rose.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Fuera!

—¡Está bien, mujer! ¡No hay necesidad de gritar!

Thump.

—¡Santo…! —El resto de la réplica se cortó de repente.

Me froté los ojos, limpiándomelos para ver al señor Desagradable retorciéndose en el suelo y agarrándose los, bueno… los goblin bits*.

¿Qué? ¡Estoy segura de que es un término científico para eso! Goblinitusitus (los dos itus son absolutamente esenciales) bitotis! Puedes poner los ojos en blanco si quieres. Aunque por qué, no tengo ni idea. Numberita ya lo dijo, ella nunca se equivoca.

La forma borrosa de Rose se acercó al señor Desagradable y él se estremeció, echando a correr hacia la salida. Rose movió su varita, haciendo que la puerta se cerrara de golpe antes de sentarse a mi lado.

—¿Qué pasa? No te preocupes, sólo has estado desmayada por una hora más o menos —me pregunto en voz baja y me entregó un pañuelo lila (¡Pañuelo de tela! ¿Quién lleva pañuelos de tela en estos tiempos?). Lo acepté agradecida, llevándomelo a mi nariz y soplando.

Baroomph.

Bien, no soy nada más que una dama.

Oh, cállate.

—Gracias —dije, agarrando el pañuelo en la mano. Ella asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos marrones buscando alguna pista en mi rostro.

—Es sólo… James —dije. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero se detuvo, cerrando la boca y haciéndome un gesto para que continuara—. Quiero decir, pensé que lo había superado. Lo creí de verdad. Pero entonces el muy idiota tenía que rescatarme en el partido de quidditch y… Merlín, Rose, ¿crees que sabe lo mucho que me está torturando? ¿Sabe lo mal que lo estoy pasando?

Rose parpadeó, claramente intentando asimilar mi discurso (ligeramente) alocado.

—Adela, es normal sentir rara después de algo así… No puedes esperar haberlo superado después de un solo día —Bueno, en realidad era un día, 12 horas, 32 minutos y 15 segundos, pero no iba a corregirla; ¿qué? Soy un alma generosa—. Espera… Adela, ¿dijiste que James te rescató de tu escoba? —dijo de pronto, frunciendo las cejas.

Puse los ojos en blanco; bueno, duh. Él lo había hecho, ¡yo misma había visto el mango de su escoba! Le explique esta lógica a ella, pero la muchacha se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Adela, Al fue el que te cogió. El resto de nosotros estábamos demasiado conmocionados como para hacer algo, pero Al irrumpió desde las gradas, murmurando algo sobre "estúpidos incompetentes". Igual eso le quita algo de nobleza a su acto o algo así —pensó para sí misma, con los ojos a la deriva.

¿Potter me había rescatado? AH, ¿A QUÉ VIENE ESTE CAMBIO DE COMPORTAMIENTO? NO, A NUMBERITA NO LE GUSTA.

—ARGH, ¿POR QUÉ POTTER NO PUEDE QUEDARSE EN SU CATEGORÍA? —gemí, metiendo la cara entre las almohadas ásperas.

—¿Eh?

Eh, era un problema tener que explicar el concepto de "todo el mundo tiene una categoría" a Rose. ¡Es hora de cambiar de tema! Desde luego, no quería detenerme en Potter.

—Vi a James besando a una pelirroja esta mañana —espeté, lanzando mi mano sobre mi boca en cuanto las palabras salieron de mis traidores labios. En serio. Si mis labios fueran humanas, serían el pueblo al que mamá se refería como "mujeres de la marina". Espera. Tal vez con un color diferente… Oh, bien. ¡Cambiando de tema! ¿De qué estábamos hablan…? Cierto. Estaban en mitad de "Adela está hablando, no sólo de ella, sino también del tipo que le causó tanto dolor". Woo.

No.

Para mi consternación, Rose no parecía sorprendida.

Viendo mi mirada contrariada, Rose se encogió de hombros antes de decir:

—¿Qué? A los Potters les van las pelirrojas.

¿Qué…?

Oh, supongo que podría ser cierto. Primero James (el mayor) con Lily (la mayor —Merlín, han reutilizado mucho los nombres en esa familia, no creo que eso de "reducir, reutilizar, reciclar" funcione con los nombres…). Entonces, Harry con Ginny, ahora James (el más joven) con la pelirroja per… pera.

Mi mirada se desvió al pelo de Rose… Ella era pelirroja, pero… A raíz de mi mirada, Rose se tocó el pelo, a la vez que la idea nacía en su cabeza.

—¡AH, EW! ¿CÓMO PUEDES SIQUIERA…? ¡NO! —gritó antes de arrojarse fuera de la cama y correr hasta los grifos que se alineaban al otro lado de la enfermería. La observé con curiosidad mientras ella los abría, empujando su cara por debajo del tubo, procediendo a frotarse con el agua.

¿Qué quería conseguir con eso? Sólo Merlín lo sabía…

Un leve sonido lloroso vino de Rose mientras sacaba la cabeza de debajo del agua, gritando con voz profundamente herida:

—¡Eso es como decir que tú y Seth podríais estar juntos, juntos! —Después volvió a meter la cabeza bajo el grifo.

Espera.

Santo hipogrifo. Eso era asqueroso. DEBE IR CONTRA LA LEY INCLUSO HABLAR DE ELLO —AH. AH. AH. AH. AHHH.

Me lancé fuera de lo cama, imitando las acciones de Rose, hundiendo la cabeza debajo del fregadero adyacente al suyo (aunque me golpeé con el grifo un par de veces mientras que ella ni una. Hmph) y traté de lavar esos pensamientos de Numberita.

Se escuchó un fuerte ruido (tal vez la apertura de la puerta), seguido de unos frenéticos "¡Chicas!" mientras escuchaban que alguien se acercaba a ella.

Bueno, sólo una persona puede comportarse de esa forma: Pomfrey.

Me sentí fuertemente propulsada fuera del amparo del grifo (NOO), la parte de atrás quedó bajo el férreo control de Pomfrey.

—En el nombre de Merlín, ¿qué hacéis? —preguntó, tomando notas de nuestros pelos empapados y nuestras caras rojas.

Nos miramos la una a la otra antes de gritar al mismo tiempo:

—¡Es culpa suya!

Pomfrey parecía estar luchando por no esbozar una sonrisa (oh, eso es una buena noticia, ¿verdad? No le quitaría puntos a Ravenclaw si le hacemos sonreír, ¿no? No es tan sádica —OH, MERLÍN, NECESITÁBAMOS AVISAR A LA AUTORIDAD POR ALERTA DE SANADORA SÁDICA EN HOGWARTS. SU FELICIDAD ES EL DOLOR DE LOS ESTUDIANTES).

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su delantal de lino blanco (OH, SEÑOR, IBA A SACAR UN CUCHILLO O ALGO ASÍ), sacando dos viales rojos, pequeños y oscuros. Leí la etiqueta amarilla, mi corazón se estabilizó un poco.

Oh, era sólo _pimentoica._

Cogí el vial, poniéndolo en mi bolsillo. Se estrelló contra el suelo, y el líquido espeso soltó algo de vapor, derramándose por el suelo de linóleo. Bien. Todavía llevaba mi túnica de quidditch, que tenían tan poco tejido como era posible para conseguir mayor velocidad. Pomfrey suspiró pesadamente, sacando su varita del mismo bolsillo (Merlín, ¿no tenía fondo o algo así?) y limpió los cristales rotos y los restos de poción.

—¡Fuera! —nos ordenó con severidad, apuntando hacia la única salida.

¡Bien, es el momento para mi gran escape!

Caminé rápidamente por delante de Rose, dando zancadas cada vez más grandes. Pasé a través de las puertas dobles, estrellando la madera contra la pared mientras aceleraba. Me detuve en la escalera más cercana, apoyándome en la barandilla para recuperar el aliento. 28 segundos después se me unió Rose. Se inclinó con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas mientras jadeaba.

—¿Por qué… estabas… corriendo? —jadeó, luchando contra las palabras para poder pronunciarlas.

Me encogí de hombros.

—El ejercicio es bueno.

Hizo una pausa, mirándome.

—Vale, estás loca.

Sonreí. Por alguna razón, no me molestó que me lo dijera —tal vez tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que me estaba sonriendo mientras lo decía… o con que yo no tenía muchas ganas de golpear a mi primera amiga durante, por lo menos, las próximas veinticuatro horas si podía evitarlo.

¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una persona generosa.

Mi estómago gruñó; comida. Necesito. Comida.

Al oír el gruñido, Rose gimió un poco antes de decir con cansancio:

—Bacon, ¿verdad?

Hm… nah, no me sentía con ganas de bacon. ¡OH, DEJA ESO DE JADEAR EXAGERADAMENTE! ¡NO ES TAN IMPACTANTE!

Negué con la cabeza; Rose parpadeó con sorpresa, abriendo la boca. ¿Soy conocida como la chica del bacon o algo así? DISFRUTO DE OTRAS FORMAS DE SUSTENTO, ¿SABES?

—Está bien… entonces, ¿qué te apetece? —preguntó lentamente, metiendo la varita dentro del bolsillo de su túnica.

Hm.

¿Pastel de carne? Nah, demasiado pastel… ¿Zumo de calabaza? Tentador, pero no… Me recordaba mucho a Potter. Choco… ¡Chocolate!

—¡Chocolate! —grité alegremente, la palabra resonando en el pasillo.

—Hm… No creo que las cocinas tengan chocolate de Honeydukes —reflexionó ella, apoyándose en la barandilla.

CHOCOLATE.

Empecé a inquietarme, con mis pensamientos llenos de cremoso y delicioso chocolate (no oscuro. Chocolate negro = tristeza. Chocolate negro = para perdedores como Potter… OH, DEJA DE JUZGARME. Lo leí en un artículo… ¿qué? No es culpa mía que la única revista a la que puedo echarle mano sea Corazón de Bruja), fundiéndose en mi lengua.

—¡Eh, Fred suele tener un montón guardados en el baúl! Sólo tenemos que ir a la sala común y pedir un poco —sugirió, su rostro se fue iluminando un poco.

SÍ. ¡Finalmente iba a averiguar dónde estaba la sala común de Gryffindor! Eso me levantó el ánimo, y chillé alegremente. Rose me miró con las cejas fruncidas; cierto, no hay que chillar en público.

Me tranquilicé, carraspeando un poco antes de decir:

—¡Bien, vamos!

Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente, echándome miradas de reojo mientras caminábamos. Eh. Probablemente quería tener una mejor vista de LA IMPRESIONANTE ADELA LANCASTER.

Seth siempre dijo que era vanidosa. Está equivocado; sólo tengo en cuenta mi propia genialidad. Hay una diferencia.

OH, DEJA DE JUZGARME.

* * *

Mmm… Me encanta el chocolate —especialmente el de Honeydukes; no hay nada mejor. Excepto el bacon. Y el zumo de calabaza. Y la nieve.

Hm.

Nota mental: organizar la "LISTA DE COSAS IMPRESIONANTES DE ADELA LANCASTER" en el Diario Impresionante. Realmente necesitaba hacerlo…

—Merlín, comes mucho —Fue la incrédula observación de Fred—. ¿Cómo es que no eres igual de grande que tía Muriel?

Rose y yo habíamos llegado a la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor (resulta que yo tenía razón sobre la Dama Gorda. _Muajaja_) y esperamos hasta que un inocente pequeño de primer año llegó para abrirnos el retrato. Habíamos encontrado a Fred sentado con sus amigos (afortunadamente, James estaba ausente) y le tendimos una emboscada. Divertidos tiempos, te digo. Divertidos tiempos.

Aún masticando el último trozo del caramelo de manzana con chocolate, metí mi mano en el bolsillo, saqué la varita y, casualmente, lancé un hechizo en su dirección.

—¿Qu-AH?

El lado derecho de mi boca se arqueó hasta un centímetro mientras seguía masticando, sin molestarme en mirar en su dirección; ¿qué? Tengo plena confianza en mi magia. Fred estaría tratando de defenderse de trece murciélagos de chocolate que animé temporalmente. Y fallando, por lo sonidos que hacía.

—¡R-Rose! ¡Ayuda!

Miré a Rose; parecía aburrida, apoyada en el sofá de color escarlata situado en el centro de la sala común.

—¿Por qué, Fred? Sabes que es mejor no hacer comentarios sobre el peso de las chicas. Es maravillosa la forma que tiene Victoire de recordártelo, pero aún no has aprendido —bromeó ella, tocando la punta de su nariz con la varita, de forma distraída.

Sabía que me gustaba esa chica por alguna razón.

Tras terminar mi chocolate, me decidí por mirar lo que estaba haciendo Fred. ¿Qué? Quería ver mi obra —¡es perfectamente normal! —. Estaba agazapado en torno a los sillones escarlata, con un pequeño cojín dorado para defenderse de los murciélagos. Sus compañeros no parecían estar haciendo nada (¡un hurra a la lealtad de Gryffindor!), más bien se reían y señalaban al famoso Fred Weasley huyendo de murciélagos de chocolate.

—¡ROSEE! ¡ENTRAREMOS EN ESA LIBRERÍA DE HOGSMEADE, LO PROMETO!

—Bueno, siendo mi querido primo —dijo ella, con los ojos brillantes, y agitando su varita.

Los murciélagos se detuvieron y su animación temporal desapareció. Me acerqué, arrancando uno de ellos del pelo de Fred y metiéndolo en mi bolsillo para después.

—¡No te olvides de tu promesa! ¡Pasaremos por Tomos y Pergaminos! —exclamó Rose, lanzándole a Fred una mirada severa.

Él gimió, frotándose las mejillas pecosas dramáticamente.

—Rose, ¿qué haré cuando les diga que tenemos que parar ahí en vez de gastar ese divino tiempo en Zonko? —se quejó, derrumbándose sobre el sofá más cercano (lleno de un grupo de risueñas niñas de segundo que se tropezaron consigo mismas tratando de acercarse más a él —probablemente para arrancarle un mechón de pelo y venderlo a Bruja. Esas de segundo son peligrosas… Las vi tratando de cortarle un mechón a Potter mientras bebía zumo de calabaza)

Rose puso los ojos en blanco, espantando a las de segundo y dejándose caer en el sofá. Las niñas parecían bastante disgustadas y gimieron un poco antes de alejarse, pero no sin antes lanzarle a Rose unas cuantas miraditas desagradables. Nota mental: tener cuidado con las de segundo. Advertir a Rose.

—Diles la verdad: ¡tenías miedo de unos pequeños murciélagos de chocolate y no pudiste hacer otra cosa que pedirle a tu inteligente prima que te salvara de esas bestias! —dijo, batiendo las pestañas inocentemente. Fred frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para replicar.

Me senté en silencio, observando el intercambio Wotter desde mi atalaya en una pequeña silla de madera. Me había olvidado de que ese sábado era Halloween. El viaje a Hogsmeade era ese sábado… Yo nunca había ido. Sólo una vez, en primero y con Seth, pero pillé rápidamente el mensaje de "¡Eh, no eres bienvenida aquí. Consíguete tus propios amigos!". Mentí a Seth y le dije algo sobre terminar una redacción de Pociones y él había aceptado la excusa demasiado fácilmente. Me encanta el tipo, pero… no tiene ni idea cuando se trata de sentimientos. ¿No se supone que debería haber algún tipo de telepatía entre gemelos? Argh, sabía que él era defectuoso.

¿Hay alguna tienda donde pueda cambiarle por uno nuevo?

Es broma.

Quizá.

En cualquier caso, desde entonces me escondía en la esquina trasera de la biblioteca mientras el resto iba a Hogsmeade, leyendo y leyendo. Sólo fui un par de veces cuando me enteré de que habían abierto Scrivenshaft, una tienda de plumas.

—… la. ¡ADELA!

Parpadeé; ¿qué…?

Los ojos de Fred Weasley se clavaron en los míos y el muchacho me sacudió tentativamente. Fruncí el ceño, arrugando la nariz. Volvió al sofá que estaba frente a mí rápidamente, diciendo:

—Merlín, menos mal que estás viva. Pensé que te habías desconectado o muerto o algo así…

Puse los ojos en blanco, juzgando su comentario indigno de que la Impresionante Adela se lo devolviera (tengo algunas réplicas escitas en mi Diario Impresionante. Algunas son muy buenas, si se me permite decirlo. La mayoría implican elfos domésticos de algún tipo —me he dado cuenta de que son los mejores a la hora de utilizarlos en réplicas, algo como "TU ELFO DOMÉSTICO PIENSA QUE ERES ESTÚPIDO" y así sucesivamente… Soy una maldita genio).

Satisfecho al comprobar que no iba a desmayarme en su sala común, Fred volvió su atención a Rose.

—James va a dar una fiesta de Halloween. Deberías venir —Rose pareció insegura mientras sus manos jugueteaban con el dobladillo de su camisa. Fred se giró 38º y me miró—. Tú también, Adela.

Parpadeé. Um. No estaba segura de que eso fuese una buena idea, sobre todo en caso de que se pareciese vagamente a la de mi segundo año. Todos sabemos cómo terminó eso. Además, había visto lo suficiente de las resacas de mis compañeras de habitación para saber hasta dónde llegaban esos dolores de cabeza y la cantidad de comentarios hirientes dirigidos a una pobre niña inocente llamada Adela Lancaster. A la Impresionante Adela no le gusta el dolor. Para nada.

Sólo tenía que decirle a Fred que no quería ir. Era una buena fuente de chocolate, pero no quería decir que tuviese que acceder a hacer cosas que no me interesaban.

—Yo…

—¿Vendrás? ¡Genial! —dijo rápidamente antes de levantarse bruscamente.

—Bueno, me acabo de acordar de que James había organizado una práctica de qui… —Hizo una pausa, con la comprensión reflejada en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que tanto Rose como yo estábamos en el equipo de Ravenclaw. Ups, Fred.

Lancé una discreta mirada a mi reloj: la una y media. Nota mental: Gryffindor practica alrededor de la una y media los domingos. Ja. Probablemente estaban intentando curarse las heridas después de su APLASTANTE derrota de esa mañana. _Jejeje_. ¿Mala ganadora? Para nada.

—EMMM… QUIERO DECIR, UNA FIESTA DEL TÉ CON GALLETAS, SÍ, ESO ES —concluyó apresuradamente, casi derribando a un par de niños de primero en su prisa por marcharse.

Miré a Rose, capturando sus ojos. Ella me devolvió la mirada, diciendo:

—Wood.

Asentí con la cabeza con los ojos brillantes.

—Wood.

Era hora de que el equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw hiciera una excursión al campo.

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo por esta semana, gente :)

¡Hasta el martes que viene!

_Luna Lunática a 30/09/2014_


End file.
